Better Together
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Sasuke est en vacances avec des amis. Un soir ou il se promene sur la plage il y fait une etrange rencontre. Pourquoi reste t'il a regarder la mer?... OOC, UA et sasunaru. Laissez des reviews en passant...
1. Chapter 1

**Le chant du coquillage**

_**Partie 1**_

Le soleil se couchait. Le jeune homme brun marchait sur la plage, ne sachant exactement ou il avait, comme a chaque fois, c'etait les vacances, alors autant buller un peu, mais a ce moment la il s'ennuyait...non pas qu'il soit seul, il avaient loué une cabane de vacances en bord de mer avec ses deux amis de cours, Temari et Shikamaru, sympas, mais ils etaient un couple, malgré leurs caracteres fondamentalement opposé, l'une dynamique et plutot lunatique, l'autre d'un flegme chronique malgré qu'il soit un pur genie, difference qui leur valait chaque jours des disputes qui se finissaient toujours bien en fait. Non pas que ca le genait comme situation, mais Sasuke preferait du coup leur laisser quelques moments d'intimité comme maintenant. Et puis il aimait se retrouver seul parfois, loin de l'agitation de ses compagnons.

Il etait donc la, depuis bientot une dizaine de minutes qu'il marchait, les mains dansles poches de son pantalon de lin blanc, regardant au sol les coquillages emportés puis rapportés par le marée, mouillant ses pieds nus a un le tissu a chaque reflux. Il songea un instant a rentrer, mais la encore la perspective de s'enuyer plus la bas le dissuada.

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques instants, ecoutant le vent et la fracture des vagues, respirant l'odeur iodée caracteristique de l'océan, se laissant toucher par l'air qui frolait ses traits,s'ennivrant de toutes ses sensations...Puis a travers le vent, un autre son lui parvint, un instrument, une flute? une melodie douce lui parvint, c'etait profondement agreable et reposant, les notes etait plus graves que celles d'une flute, ils semblaient plus...naturels, Sasuke n'orait su le decrire autrement, le chant s'accordait parfaitement au lieux, il aurait pu en faire partie.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, cherchant la source de la musique...ainsi, il distingua faiblement, dans le lumiere descendante, quelqu'un. l'individu etait assis sur la plage, tout proche de l'eau, au point que seuls le bout de ses pieds ne soit mouillé a chaque retour de l'eau. Il se rapprocha pour mieux discerner la silouette mais le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas interrompre l'instant. Il apercu alors des cheveux, blonds comme les blés, refletant les couleurs du couchant, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, a vue d'oeil, il avait environ son age, peu etre un peu moins. Il portait un debardeur bleu ciel qui bailait un peu, puisque l'une des bretelles tombait negligeament sur l'un de ses bras. Une salopette un peu trop grande pour lui par dessus tout ca. Ce n'est qu'a quelques metres de lui, alors que l'autre nel'avait pas remarqué, qu'il decouvrit l'intrument, un gros coquillage (conique dira on) dans l'extremité duquel il soufflait, ses doigts bougeant sur les petits trous isentiques a ceux des flutes traditionnelles.Son regards remonta alorsjusqu'au yeux de l'inconnu, bleus...mais quel bleu...profonds, mais clairs, un bleus intense surnaturel. Mais l'on pouvait y lire une sorte de melancolie, une tristesse indefinissablepour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, une detresse aussi, un appel, mais surtout de la solitude.

Le tableau, qui se dressait devant lui etait feerique, non pas que Sasuke fut attiré par l'individu, mais tout son coeur palpitait devant toutes les emotions que lui transmettait la scene, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait interrompu ce moment, il sortit un petit carnet a croquis de sa poche, et un petit fusain. Il ne dessinait pas souvent, que pendant ses vacances en fait. Bien que ces professeurs le poussaient a continuer sur cette voix, il etait tres doué. Mais faire des tableaux pour les vendre ne l'interressait pas le moins du monde, et realiser une oeuvre sur un sujet qui ne le touchait pas forcement ne l'inspirait aucunement, il se contentait d'immortaliser des instants importants, et ce qu'il en ressortait etait toujours saisissant, comme si la peinture retransmetttait toute l'emotion qu'il y avait ressenti, une porte ouverte sur son ame...

Il s'assit donc sur le sable, le blond continuait de jouer, une autre melodie cette fois, plus lente, plaintive, mais ne semblait aucunement perturbé par l'intru qu'il n'avait toujours pas reperé. Sasuke entama donc son esquisse du garcon qui se tenait de profil par rapport a lui. Il se passa ainsi pres d'une heure probablement, Sasuke avait été contraint de ranger son carnet pour manque de lumiere, mais bizarrement il ne se leva pas, il continuer de contempler le musicien d'un autre monde.

Mais la musique s'arreta. Sasuke regarda alors le visage du blond, et s'apercut que celui ci le fixait, plongeant ses orbes azuriennes en lui. Il se sentit soudainement bete, et se leva promptement, rougissant un peu, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre un tout leger sourire sur le visage halé qu'il ne vit pas.

-Euh...De...desolé...je ne voulais pas deranger...s'empressa t'il de dire

-...

N'attendant pas de reponse, il avanca, en passant derriere le blond pour continuer de longer la plage. Il savait que ce n'etait pas le bon chemin, mais il avait de nouveau besoin de marcher...de toute facon Tama et Shika ne s'inquietrait pas pour lui, ils avaient l'habitude de ses vagabondages et ils seraient sans doute occupés. Il aurait aussi bien put marcher dans le sens du retour mais apparement tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas de sens...cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'il marchait ressassant ces pensées.

_"quel andouille d'avoir reagit comme ca, il allait pas me manger, il m'a juste regardé, mais lui aussi pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ca, qu'est ce qui me prend, je lui ai meme pas laissé le temps de parler, il a du me prendre pour un pervers doublé d'un taré, bah pas de quoi s'en faire mais quel ane d'etre venu dans ce sens, maintenant je suis encore plus loin et je commence a avoir froid...bon je rentre, de toute facon il ne sera plus la a l'heure qu'il est" _

Il prit donc le chemin inverse, dans un trot rapide histoire de se rechauffer et d'arriver plus vite, il reconnu de loin l'endroit de tout a l'heure, il se mit alors a marcher, il faisait nuit et il ne voyait pas vraiment loin, si ce n'est les lumieres des maisons au loin. AUssi losqu'il fut tout pres, il vit ce qui l'etonna, le garcon etait toujours la, dans la meme position, fixant la mer, mais dans le silence le plus complet. Sasuke pensa alors a reentamer une petite course mais une voix l'interpella avant qu'ilne le depasse.

-Hé attend!

Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arreter. Le blond etait debout en face de lui, il tenait quelquecose qu'il luit tendait.

-T'as fais tombé ca tout a l'heure...c'est ton carnet non?

Le brun parut surpri, passa rapidement une main dans sa poche effectivement, son materiel n'y etait plus. A ce tinstant il se demanda s'il avait vu le croquis...meme s'il faisait trop sombre pour discerner correctement. Il s'avanca et prit ce que le blond lui tendait. Il sentit le papier humide.

Le blond se passa une main derriere la tete qu'il gratta et detourna le regard, l'air géné.

-Jsuis desolé, quand je les ai vu le fusain s'effritait a cause de l'eau et etait irrecuperable, et les dernieres pages sont un peu mouillé, c'est pas grave?

Il replanta son regard dans celui d'onix du brun

-Hein?...non..non...merci beaucoup de l'avoir recuperé.

Un franc sourire des plus sinceres naquit sur le visage du blond, un sourire qui faisait un contraste frappant avec l'air triste qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il jouait et qui saisit Sasuke.

-Euh bon ben...bonsoir...se contenta il de dire, ne sachant que faire et commencant a avoir froid.

-Oui, bonsoir! nouveau sourire.

Le blond se detourna alors que Sasuke faisait un pas, mais contrairement une fois de plus a ce qu'il imaginait, il ne quitta pas la plage, mais repri sa place initiale, retournant a sa comtemplation a la limite de la transe. Sasuke s'arreta de nouveau.

-Tu compte rester la? tu vas finir par attraper froid non? fit le brun

-Encore un moment...et c'est toi qui est torse nu je te signale...(il ne s'etait pas retourné pour lui repondre)

-hmpf...grogna il en reponse

-hu...ria brievement l'homme en salopette devant la repliqe.

Sasuke ne sut exactement ce qui le prit mais il fit demi tour et vint s'avoir tout a coté du blond, qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il passa bien une dizaine de minute avant qu'il ne prit la parole.

-Tu regarde quoi depuis tout a l'heure?

-Regarde tu verra...

Sasuke se tourna alors vers l'objet de la fixation soit l'ocean et chercha la quelconque source d'un tel engouement. Mais ne vit rien, a vrai dire on distinguait a legerment l'horizon grace au reflet de la lune et de la myriade d'etoile qui eclairait le ciel. Mais rien d'autre.

-Je ne vois rien.

-C'est parcequ'il n'y a rien justement...sourit l'autre

Sasuke ne compri pas vraiment mais l'autre poursuivit. -Tu cherche absolument un point particulier comme la lune, la ligne d'horizon ou un eventuel bateau, alors tu ne vois rien, contente toi du tout, immense mais pas uniforme, c'est quand meme un tout, c'est ce que je regarde...

-Depuis cet apres-midi? s'enquit le brun, deja etonné d'entendre l'autre autant parler, autant que des paroles elles meme.

-Ce matin en fait...

-Pourquoi?

-il faut savoir prendre le temps...

- de quoi? poursuivit Sasuke plus perplexe.

-...S'assoir et prendre la mesure de l'étérnité...

Le brun se detourna, et se mit a regarder lui aussi la mer, meditant sur ces paroles qui paraissaient si etranges venant de la bouche d'un etre si jeune. Decidement il etait bizarre...ou tout au moins etrange le bonhomme. Il s'apercut bien vite que ses yeux se focallisaient indeniablement sur un detail ou un autre, delaissant a ces instants le reste...a vrai dire il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il faalait sans doute du temps comme l'avait laissé entendre l'autre. Il reessaya donc encore, jusqu'a ce que la voix se fasse entendre.

-Tu devrais retourner avec tes amis...se contenta il de dire

Sasuke prenant un peu la replique pour une tentative de delogement qui voudrait dire en gros "tu gene" se renfrogna un peu.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu as froid... en effet le brun tremblait il se sentit alors un peu honteux et penaud devant l'inconnu qui avait toujours le regard lointain. Il se leva et tapant un peu le tissu de son pantalon pour en faire partir le sable.

-Bon alors bonsoir! lanca t'il

-bonsoir! repondit l'autre lui accordant un signe de main.

-Et toi tu ne rentre pas?

-Personne ne m'attend...

Il avait repondu simplement, comme jusqu'a present, pourtant ses sourcils s'etaient inperceptiblement froncés, ce qui n'echappa pas a l'autre.Le brun leva un sourcil puis resalua et entama sa route. Au pas de course une nouvelle froid, eprouvant a present le froid, q'uil avait d'abors volontairement laissé de coté tout a l'heure, mais avait peu a peu oublié au contact du blond. Car meme si quelquechose l'intrigait encore en lui (soit beaucoup de choses en fait) il s'etait senti bien,etrangement apaisé, emporté ailleurs, meme s'il avait probablement passé pour un geneur bien que l'autre n'en ai rien montré.

Il arriva donc devant la belle batisse, ou il s'engouffra par la baie vitrée de la terrasse, qu'il referma aussitot derriere lui pour couper l'acces au vent qui le fit frissonner une derniere fois. Il s'approcha du fauteuil et pri la chemise de lin, suite de l'ensemble, et 'enfila rapidement sans la boutonner, puis alla vers la table.

Temari lui avait laissé un couvert, et un mot.

_Yo Sasu_

_Ya un plat tout pres qui t'attend dans le micro-onde t'aura qu'a le chauffer._

_On sort, on sera pas la avant demain matin...Desolé de pas avoir prevenus, ca t'apprendra a pas etre la!!!_

_Oublie pas que t'es de corvée de linge demain _

_Bisou_

_Tema_

Bon fallait voire le bon coté des choses, tout serais tranquille pour la soirée,et toute la matinée puisqu'ils dormiraient. A coté de ca, yavais le mauvais coté...il devrait se resoudre a faire sa vaisselle en plus du linge le lendemain...il soupira...Puis retira le plat du micro-onde, des pates et une part de poulet, froids, mais il n'avait plus vraiment faim, et ca convenait parfaitement a sa flemme, et son empressement a rejoindre sa couche. Ce qu'il fit donc apres son frugal repas dont le reste atterrit dans une boite plastique prevue a cet effet, deposa tout dans l'evier, prit une douche chaude qui lui fit le plus grand bien et enfila son bas de pygama pour se glisser dans son lit et s'endormir bien vite,dans sa chambre a l'etage dela maison, vers des reves bercés par les melodies d'un musicien au coquillage...

------------------------------------------------

Plus loins, sur la plage, un garcon se levait, lancait un dernier regard a la mer dans un long soupir, et se retournait pour quitter la plage. Depassant la butte de sable blanc ou commencait la plage, il avanca vers le petit habitat,il penetra, aucun mot sur la table, pas de plat pret qu'il l'attendait, et aucune presence, il se devetit, prit une breve douche et se coucha promptement, le ventre vide...de toute facon il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

---------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva reposé, ni trop tot ni trop tard, pret a entamé cette nouvelle journée. Au salon il trouva Temari sur les genoux de Shikamaru alors que ceux ci petit-dejeunaient deja, neanmoins moins frais que lui.

-Yo , leur adressa il gaiement, enfin pas trop non plus, on ne se refait pas quand on est un Ushiwa.

-Tiens salut la marmotte!! repondit Temari, s'agitant sur les jambes de son fauteuil attitré

-Hey Tema doucement, c'est galere la...Yo Sasuke...fit le flegmatique...Alors t'etais ou hier soir?

-Wé c'est vrai ca, non pas qu'on se soit inquiété t'es grand, mais bon...aurais-tu rencontré une jolie fille pour t'accaparer toute la soirée?

-Euh non pas exactement, repondit le brun

-Comment ca pas exactement?

-J'ai pas passé la soirée avec une fille mais avec un garcon, repondit il tout innocement a la blonde.

Celle ci eut un drole de sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon alors que Shikamaru disait: Oh...je vois...

La enfin le brun tilta le gros malentendu de ses amis...Il leva ses mains a hauteur de son visage et les secoua.

-Et la! Et la! Doucement! Jle connais meme pas ce type, on a juste parlé et...regardé la mer en fait!!!C'est pas ce que vous vous imaginez!

Un sourire pervers sur les levre et une lueur mutine dans le regard, la blonde repliqua: -Oh mais on n'imagine rien du tout...

-Menteuse! fit le brun qui commencait a rosir devan les sous entendus et les images qui allaient avec et qui s'offrait a lui

La blonde approcha son index tendu du visage de l'Ushiwa jusqu'a juste devant son nez, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire loucher...et elle rire un peu...

-Ok admettons... hum, et l'etre avec qui tu as passé plusiers heures à...regarder la mer a t-il un prenom?

A cet instat Sasuke se sentit bete, il avait passé la soirée avec un parfait inconnu, en s'incrustant peut etre un peu au depart certes, il lui avait parlé, l'autre avait gardé son carnet jusqu'a ce qu'il revienne et au final, ils ne s'etaient meme pas presentés...un instant l'idée que l'autre n'ait pas voulu lui donner son nom lui fit un peu mal sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi, il conceda a repondre a la reponse de la blonde aux couettes. -Euh...en fait, je lui ai pas demandé...hum

-J'allucine...t'es vraiment un handicapé des relations sociales mon pauvre Sasuke, bon tampi et sinon il etait beau?

La question avait etait rapide, et la reponse vint instantannément a l'esprit du brun et immanquablement a sa bouche -Oui trés...il saisit alors qu'il avait ennoncé cette pensée a voix haute, et tenta une excuse un peu bidon devant l'air amusé et le sourcil levé de Shika et l'air quand a lui franchement victorieux de la blonde.

-D'un point de vue purement artistique bien sur...hum

-Moui bien sur, repondirent en meme temps les deux autres, qiu souriaient...

-Oh ca va vos sous-entendus, tiens si vous voulez je l'ai dessiné! C'est juste une esquisse et l'eau a abimé le bas du visage...

Les autres parurent surpris, a vrai dire le brun n'exposait pas vraiment son travail, pas meme a eux, ils connaissaient quelques toiles qui trainaient dans le grand appart du brun, mais il demeurai discret, cil cherchait vraiment a se justifier. Temari prit donc en main le carnet et l'ouvrit, en fait il y avait plusieurs esquisses, elle en reconnut certaines et passa vite, puis tomba sur le tableau de la veille, d'abors le blond toutentier et ce qui l'entourait, puis une autre de plus pres, ou seul le visage et l'instrument (et donc les mains dessus) figurait. Temari siffla, d'admiration, devant le talent du brun, la beauté du modele et de l'oeuvre elle meme.

-Il a accepté de poser pour toi?

-Il ne posait pas, en fait il ne savait meme pas que je le croquais (pas de mauvaises idées la hein, il fait juste un croquis)

-Ooooh et tu compte les lui montrer?

-Je ne suis meme pas sur de le revoir. pourquoi y avait il une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix?

-mwé c'est galere tout ca, Temari t'arrette un peu avec toutes tes questions!?

-Rhooo si on peut meme plus s'amuser...bon Sasuke ya plus important, Shikamaru et moi devont rentrer en ville cet aprem, mon pere s'est cassé la jambe et il a demandé a Shikamaru de l'aidé a tenir la boutique pour lui, toi tu vas faire quoi?

-hein? bah j'ai rien a faire en ville, et on a loué pour trois semaines encore, j'crois que je vais rester ici.

-Ok dans ce cas on va faire nos sac et on part juste apres manger dac?

-Wep

----------------------------

C'est donc ainsi que trois heures plus tard, il faisait de grands signes de mains a ces amis dans le bus qui les ramenerait en ville. Temari parvint malgré, les visibles protestations de son petit-ami, a ouvrir une des fenette et y glisser sa tete alors que le grand vehicule demarrait.

-HE SASUKE! Quand tu reviens, t'aura interet a me donner SON nom!!! Sinon c'est meme pas la peine de rentrer!!!!

Sasuke sourit a son exuberante amie en lancant un Promis plus pour la forme et attendit que le bus disparaisse au coin de la rue pour se detourner a son tour et reprendre le chemin de la maison de vacance. Il en poussa la porte et soupira, maintenant il devarait faire toutes les corvées tout seul, mais d'u autre coté il n'etait plus vrement contraint a la meme rigueur. Il allait se servir de l'eau au robinet, mais son oeil fut attiré par un petit papier jaune. "N'oublie pas de faire des courses si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim". Il soupira...finalement meme plus la elle lui donnai encore des ordres implicites, parcequ'il etait sur qu'il en decouvrirai au fur a mesure...Aussi prefera t'il garderle suspense pour plus tard. Le brun se saisit de son porte monnaie et son sac a dos, decidé a faire les courses.

Depuis la maison, il fallait tout juste marcher quelques quinze minutes pour gagner les commerces, qui se tenaient en fait sur le port, en un grand marché. Sasuke n'appreciait pas la foule en general, c'etait exactement le genre d'ambiance qu'il fuyait en temps normal. Mais il s'etait resigné, iln'avait pas le choix de toute facon, foutu corps qui a absolument besoin de manger. Devant lui, des dizaines d'etales couvertes de poissons, fruits et legumes divers, derriere des dockers s'acharnaient a la lourde tache de vider et/ou remplir les bateaux, on entendaient les cris des chefs, encourageant leurs subordonnés.

Sasuke s'approcha d'une etale qui faisait de la degustation de makis et autres en plus de vendre le poisson, il etudiait ses futurs acgats, ecoutant les bruits alentours, et donc la conversation qu'avait la vendeuse avec une cliente.

-Il parait que le petit quitte finalement le village.

-C'est bien mieux. Pour lui comme pour nous...Pauvre enfant...

-C'est vrai, des gens disent le voire errer sur la plage pendant des heures entieres, on croirait presque qu'il guette quelquechose ou quelqu'un, ca fait froid dans le dos.

-Oui, il faut reconnaitre que cette histoire est tout de meme etrange...et... Elle s'interrompit et lanca un bref regard a Sasuke, d'un air un peu mefiant de parler devant cet etranger,tendit que lui faisait mine de mieux chercher son poisson, aussi elle reprit en chuchottant...si vous voulez mon avi, on ne sait pas tout...(puis d'une voix normale) Et vous connaissez la nouvelle? La fille de ce bon Asuma, la petite Miko va se marier!

-Oh comme c'est merveilleux...et blablabla blablabla

Tout ne redevint que blabla et jacassements ininterressants aux oreilles du brun qui fit son choix et paya, pour quitter au plus vite l'endroit. Il devait encore acheter de la lessive et des legumes apres quoi, il en aurai bien pour la semaine avant de revenir en ville, et puis il esperait secretement finir au plus vite et retourner marcher sur la plage, imaginant retrouver le blond qui occupait ses pensées. Enfin presque car, il repensait a autre chose, cette conversation etrange...il venait ici depuis deux ans deja pour les vacances et le village ne semblait pas receler de quelconque secret. Il se promit de tenter d'en savoir plus avant son depart...au moins s'il ne retrouvait pas l'autre inconnu, il aurait toujours quelquechose a raconter a Temari pour la dissuader de le tuer...Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais reprit sa route.

------------------------------------

Dans le meme port, a quelques dizaine de metres de la, sur le bord du quai, a coté des bateau (hihi je pourrait continuer longtemps comme ca...), un jeune blond marchait, mains dans les poches de son jean, un debardeur trop grand sur le dos. Il arriva pres de l'un des nombreux dockers entrain de travailler. Celui se retourna,visiblement ennuyé d'etre derangé par cet opportun.

-Quest ce que tu veux? Depeche toi j'ai pas le temps!

-du travail repondit l'autre, d'une voix empreinte de determination,

-HAHAHA toi? laisse moi rire! tu t'es vu, tu est tout maigrelet tu sera tout cassé avant la fin de la journée!

-Je suis pret a essayer... une lueur de defi appraut dans ses yeux, ce qui plut assez a l'homme de forte carrure en face de lui.

-Et qu'est ce que tu sais faire petit?

-Je suis...

-Je sais qui tu es, le coupa l'autre, et pourquoi tu veux travailler?

-J'en ai besoin, ce n'est que pour quelques temps, trois semaines maximum, je ferai tout ce qu'on me dira de faire.

-hum...ok ok...bon va voire le contre-maitre la bas (il pointe du doigt, un homme tenant un carnet et ordonnant a ses hommes) c'est lui qui donne les postes. BOSS YA UN P'TI QUI VEUT VOUS CAUSER!

-Merci! Il lui adresse un bref sourire auquel l'autre repond par un haussement d'epaule et un sourcil levé en retournant a sa tache tendit que le dit petit allait vers le contre-maitre. Il marchait en restant a quelques metres du bord du quai, pas trop pres de l'eau, quand soudain...

------------------

Sasuke cherchait une etale pour ses legumes, se prenant a flaner et regarder le travail des marins et dockers, activés a decharger les cales. Son regard se promena le long du quai, lorsqu'il l'apercut. Il etait presque certains que ce soit lui, tout au moins au physique. Il suivit des yeux le blond, dont le corps frele qu'on aurait dit fragile contrastait avec les massifs marins. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux bleus, cachés par les meches de blés qui y retombait. L'attitude aussi etait differente, il marchait droit, regardait un point fixe devant lui et ne semblait plus autant ailleurs que l'autre soir. La il fesaient partis du meme monde, un jeune homme commun dans un petit village portuaire, si ce n'etait pas son physique atypique. Il semblait se dirigeait vers une personne en particulier. Sasuke eut alors un air horrifié. La grue qui portait une grosse caisse vers un cargo de l'autre coté mais il ne sembla pas le voire, tout comme le grutier. Lachant ses bagages Sasuke se mit a courir, vers l'autre, priant pour arriver a temps, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

-ATTENTION!!!! hurla il esperent etre entendu

-------------------------------------------------

-ATTENTION!!!

Le blond se tourna vers la source du cri, il vit quelqu'un courir vers lui, puis une enorme caisse qui lui arrivait dessus, il eut que le temps de croiser ses bras devant son visage pour amortir le choc qui arriva de plein fouet, le propulsant dans l'eau. Son corps assomé penetra dans le liquide, pendant quelques seconde on ne le vit pas.

Sasuke vit la frayeur dans les yeux bleus alors qu'il tombait et a present il scrutait l'eau des yeux. Alors le blond refit surface, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il commenca alor a se debattre dans le liquide, il etait totalement paniqué. Sasuke cherchait a comprendre.

-Regardez moi ca. Ca veut travailler dans un port et ca ne sait meme pas nager! Ahah!

-Que quelqu'un l'aide! Il va se noyer! cria un garcon qui devait avoir treize au plus.

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour, et s'accelera encore lorsque le blond coula une nouvelle fois, sans remonter. Il jeta sa veste sur le coté et plongea. L'eau le transit sur le coup, il ouvrit les yeux, malgré le sel qui les lui brulait, l'eau trouble du port l'empecha dabord de discerner quoit que ce soit sinon les coques des bateaux, puis il vit des bulles d'air remonter pres de son visage et plongea plus en profondeur. Il trouva le blond qui ne bougeai plus, laissant echapper l'air de ses poumons, visiblement evanoui. Sasuke parvint a lui attraper la main, et le tira a lui, il essaya de lui donner un peu d'air qui se perdit aussitot, il s'empressa alors de remonter a la surface, mais les algues du fond les genait et s'accrochait.

En surface, l'enfant pleurait, attendant une remontée qui ne venait pas. Les hommes qui' s'etaient d'abors moqué, furent inquiets, ne pensant pas que ca virerait comme ca. Une vieille femme, s'approcha d petit et le serra pour le rassurer, puis ils virent des bulles remonter en surface.

Sous l'eau, Sasuke parvenait enfin a se depetrer des vegetaux, il ressera sa prise, a battit du plus vite qu'il put les jambes pour atteindre la surface, et fuire le manque d'air. L'eau se faisait de plus en plus claire, il atteint enfin le vide, et remplit ses poumons, il etait epuisé, pourtant il fit ce qu'il put pour maintenir la tete de l'autre au dessus de l'eau. L'enfant se mit a trembler de soulagement, mais le visage livide et l'inactivité totale que montrait le blond, il courut sur le bord du quai et tendait son bras au brun.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez!!!??? hurla la matriarche. Bande d'incapable, vous voulez qu'ils soit deux a mourir?!

Les marins sortirent vite de leur torpeur, l'un lanca vite une bouée qu'il etait aller chercher, le plus pres possible du brun, celui ci la saisit puis tenta de se calmer, l'urgence lui permit d'y arriver vite et il appuya le tete du noyé dessus et le maintenant de son bras vide.

-Il ne respire plus! cria til alors que ca voix etait errayée par l'eau et sa respiration saccadée.

Une barque arriva et des mains attraperent le corps inerte et le tirerent dans l'embarcation, puis ce fut a lui, et la bouée, sur la port les marins s'etaient mis en chaine pour tirer la corde qui tenait la barque, pour arriver plus vite. Le corps fut deposé sur le quai, et Sasuke s'empressa de suivre. Il vit le petit garcon qui s'etait remis a pleurer, en serrant la main du jeune homme livide.

-Je vous en prie! Aidez-le! Sauvez-le!

Sasuke parvint a sa hauteur et lui fit signe de s'ecarter alors qu'il passait sa main au dessus de la bouche du blond, aucun souffle d'air, il ne respirai plus. Il chercha son poul, d'abors rien, puis un battement, rien, un nouveau battement, il etait faible, mais s'etait bon signe pensa t'il. Il n'avait jamais fait ca de sa vie, mais le reflexe vint vite, il appuya ses deux mains sur le sternum et appuya, 1 2 3 4se repetait il interieurement, puis il se pencha sur le visage trop pale, et souffla l'air dans la bouche. A nouveau aucune reaction, il recommenca. Autour ne lui, s'etait inquietude et torpeur generale, persnne n'osait dire mot, regardant cet etranger tenter de sauver quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils se sentirent honteux. Le brun ne voulait pas abandonner, il continua son manege, 3 fois, 4 fois, quand enfin, un soubressaut pri le noyé. Sasuke s'eloigna du visage, qui se releva pour cracher l'eau qui avait encombré ses poumons. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, s'ettonnant lui meme de s'inquieter autant pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-BON RETOURNEZ TOUS AU TRAVAIL BANDES DE FENEANTS!!!

Le groupe se dispersa autour des jeunes, ne laissant sur place que le brun et l'enfant, penchés au dessus du blond a nouveau conscient, qui semblait totalemnt perdu, clignant des yeux devant la lumiere qui l'aveuglait, il entrevoyait le visage familier du garconnet.

-Yoru? fit il d'une voix faible

-Oui Naruto, c'est moi! Bon sang tu m'as fait peur! s'empressa de repondre le garcon, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Le blond sourit faiblement a l'enfant, puis regarda celui qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Le brun quand a lui, retint l'information en memoire, il avait enfin un nom a mettre sur ce visage.

-Toi?...

-C'est lui qui t'as sauvé! Tu etais tombé dans l'eau! Tu te noyais il a plongé pour te sauver! lui expliqua t'il

Naruto eut une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux: -L'eau?... il se mit alors a trembler de tous ses membres.

-Naruto! qu'est ce que tu as? ca va? s'inquieta Yoru

Le blond parut un instant se calmer.

-Je...je suis fatigué...

Et sur ces mots prephetiques, la prise qu'il avait sur la main du gamin se dessera net, et il sombra. Voyant que le petit recommencer a paniquer, il lui fit un regard sui se vouleit ressurant et tata le poul tout en ecoutant la respiration. Elle etait lente et profonde, ce qui fit sourire l'Ushiwa...

-Ne t'inquiete pas, il dort! Il s'est epuisé a se debattre.

-Ouf...

-Euh...tu le connais alors...ou est sa famille?

-...(le cadet aait baissé les yeux)

- ...je vois...tu sais ou il habite alors? on va pas le laisser dormir sur le quai.

Yoru lui fit un sourire et lui indiqua une direction. -Suis moi. Sasuke ramassa le "corps mort" passant une main sous ses epaules,laissant pendre un bras alors que l'autre etait posée sur le ventre, l'autre sous les genoux de Naruto, et le soulevant d'une traite, il fut surpri de la legereté de l'homme qui devait avoir son age, et a priori n'etait plus petit que lui que d'une tete. Cette meme tete ballota sous le mouvement soudain, et vint finalement se caler sur le torse du brun, le faisant rosir un peu.

Ils suivit son guide a travers la ville, celui avait recuperé ses paquets. Ils marcherent a un bon rythme, enfin dans la mesure du possible sans trop balloter le blond, dans les rues de la ville. Sasuke nota qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, il supposa que le blond vivait egalement sur une maison du bord de mer. Lorsqu'ils commencerent a marcher sur le sable, l'allure ralentit.

-Dites au fait z'etes qui? fit alors le gamin curieux

-hm?...Sasuke...Sasuke Ushiwa...toi c'est Yoru c'est ca?

-Wep m'sieur! z'etes po d'ci vous ne?

-j'etais la en vacance, avec des amis.

-ok...

Le silence revint quelques instants, puis Sasuke repri la parole.Il s'interrogeait sur les liens, qui unissait le blond au garcon. Il aurait pu songé a un frere si le physique n'avait pas été a ce point diametralement opposé. Le gamin avait la peau brune,mais assez claire, un metis donc, ses cheveux etaient assez longs et en fines rastas retombant un peu partout sur son visage et ses yeux avaient un noir profond. Aucun lien directe avec le blond alors. Il n'en savait rien.

--Hum..euh..Yoru?

-Wep!

-Et lui? c'est un proche a toi?

-Naru? Si on veut...j'l'ai rencontré ya quelques années, et depuis c'est un peu comme mon grand-frere. C'est un mec genial!!! Mais toi tu l'connais d'ou?

-Euh...on s'est juste croisé hier soir, je marchais sur la plage et il etait la...c'est tout...

-Ah...c'est la on y arrive!

Sasuke regarda l'habitation. Une ancienne cabane de pecheur sans doute, et pas dans le meilleur etat, retapée deci-dela. Sasuke ne dit mot et se laissa guider a l'interieur. Pas grand chose non plus, mais c'etait un petit coin douillet. Sur la droite en entrant, un petit coin suisine composée d'un mimi frigo, un evier et une vieille gaziniere, au milieu de la piece, une table ronde, trois chaises autour, sur laquelle etait posé plusieurs coquillages, dont celui qu'il reconnu comme l'etrange flute, ainsi qu'un petit bureau et un peu plus loin une penderie plutot vide vu que l'essentiel des vetements etait au sol a coté, et enfin dans le fond, un lit et un amac et une petite table de nuit pres du lit. Sasuke heureux de pouvoir deposer enfin son fardeau, posa delicatement le blond sur le lit, enfin il essaya, mais la main qui jusqu'a present etée posée sur le torse de l'endormit s'aggrippa a sa chemise. "Papa...me laisse pas...". Ca avait été un murmure presque inaudible mais le brun suspendit néanmoins son geste, surpri, il adressa un regard au petit, et rencontra de la tristesse...

-Qu'est ce que ca veut dire?

-une longue histoire...

Sasuke ne put faire lacher prise au blond, qui inconsciament serrait encore plus la chemise. Le brun conceda a l'enlever pour se detacher enfin.il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et comtempla quelques instant l'etrange personnage qui ne faisait que l'intriguer un peu plus a chaque instant depuis leur rencontre la vieille. A present il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu, dans un monde inconnu ne put il s'empecher de penser...son ame d'artiste sans doute...

-Alors raconte-moi...

-ben...euh...bah j'suppose qu'apres ce que t'as fait pour lui tu peux savoir...Naru...est orphelin...Son nom entier, c'est Naruto Uzumaki...mais je sais pas tout, il parle pas de lui...

Sasuke acquiessa interieurement, apres tout ils avait passé toute une soirée ensemble, et ils ne s'etaient presque pas adressés la parole, pas meme donnés leur prenom.

...bref...ce que je sais, je l'ai entendu par d'autre, c'est a dire que sa mere est morte a sa naissance, et qu'il n'avait plus que son pere mais lorsqu'il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, il etait en bateau avec lui, il s'est passé quelquechose, et Naruto a été le seul survivant...Apres ca il a été sous la tutelle du village, puisque personne n'a voulu l'adopter, les gens ne l'aiment pas trop ici...j'ai jamais compri pourquoi...voila pour son histoire...apres ca il a vecu seul, recevant de quoi vivre, biensur, il faisat pas tout tout seul, y'avait Iruka-san, un chic type! il venait le voire chaque semaine malgré son boulot qui l'occupait beaucoup, il a meme été mon tuteur, ...sinon moi j'ai rencontré Naru, ya trois ans...

_--(Flash back)--POV Yoru_

_J'ai faim; j'en peux plus! j'aurais pas du m'enfuire de la famille d'accueil! cette fois on me pardonnera pas! c'est sur, j'trouverai plus de famille...j'm'en fout, toute facon ils sont tous hippocrites avec leurs faux sourires et leur pitié, ils m'enervent! Mais j'ai faim! bon sang j'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin! Raaah pourquoi j'ai pas attendu le dejeuner!_

_Je continuais de marcher, j'arrivais dans une petite rue pres du port, peu etre que la bas on me filerai un truc. J'en peux plus faut que je m'asseye! Jvais finir par mourir de fin. Et maintenant j'ai froid, le soleil va pas tarder a se coucher, et j'ai nulle part ou aller...nulle part...une larme roule sur ma joue, puis une autre suivit, et d'autres encore apres. Tout ca c'est de leur faute! Ils m'ont abandonnés! Ils avaient pas le droit! ils avaient pas le droit de me faire ca!!! Je suis tout seul...j'ai peur...je desteste etre seul...Pourquoi ils sont morts!? Maman...maman tu disais que tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi tu m'a laissé! _

_Des sanglots accompagnerent les larmes. Je serrai mes jambes contre-moi avec mes bras, et pleurait encore plus fort._

_-Hey...ca va? Je releve mes yeux embués de larmes, je ne voit que des cheveux blonds et deux yeux bleus, je me perd dedans un instant. Apparement il est tout seul, et vu son son age, c'est pas quelqu'un de l'assistance qui vient me chercher. Je le sent qui s'approche de moi, puis s'accroupi juste devant moi, approche sa main de mon visage et essuie mes larmes, je le regarde et le laisse faire._

_-Pourquoi tu pleurs? me demande t'il alors_

_-Je pleurs pas! repondit-je sechement otant sa main. Contre toute attente, il me sourit, je ne vois aucune pitié en lui, pas comme avec tous les autres, juste de la compassion et un peu de peine aussi. Je ne voulais pas le blesser..._

_-Pourtant tes yeux sont rouges, tes joues humides et salées, tu reniffle et tu tremble...repondit il simplement comme un constat, aucun reproche ni accusation ou moquerie..._

_-Je pleurs pas! j'ai froid, et j'avais une poussiere dans l'oeil c'est tout! c'etais pas tout a fait un mensonge, je commencias vraiment a avoir froid_

_-Ah bon j'aime mieux ca! (nouvelle surprise pour l'enfant qui s'attendait a une quelconque reprimande ou insistance) Tiens!_

_L'enfant regarda ce qu'on lui tendait, un sandwich, il regarda a nouveau l'autre, un peu mieux, a vrai dire il n'etait pas gros non plus...puis il regarda son sourire, puis le sandwich..._

_-mais c'est ton repas..._

_-Tu as surement sauté plus de repas que moi...t'inquiete pas va, il me passe la main dans les cheveux. Allez prend le! Je mangerai mieux ce soir voila tout!_

_Nouveau sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. je prit alors le pain, et commenca a le manger, d'abors lentement puis plus rapidement, jusqu'a s'etouffer. Quelques petites tapes dans le dos et je respire mieux._

_-héhé doucement tu vas t'etouffer...ria l'autre_

_-me...merci...fit-je reprenant avec peine ma repiration..._

_-de rien, j'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ca...imagine un peu, il mouru, etranglé par une bouchée de pain...ca fait pas serieux..._

_Je secouait la tete en negation avec neanmoins un sourire -Merci...de pas etre...comme les autres_

_Je le vit hausser un sourcil un peu surpri, puis reprendre une expression douce et souriante, qui me rassurais._

_-C'est un compliment?_

_Alors je lui sourit enfin, et son sourire se fit encore plus radieux. Je finis mon bout de pain, puis le regardais._

_-Tu n'as plus mal a l'oeil?_

_-Je pleurais pas!_

_-Je sais...c'est que disais aussi avant..._

_-et aujourd'hui tu dis quoi..._

_-a vrai dire je ne parle pas beaucoup...tu est une exception, mais je dis que je suis triste, enfin quand je suis seul, sinon je dis que je me suis cogné le nez! gnéhé!_

_Je l'avais ecouté, alors lui aussi il avait du pleurer, et avait été seul. Puis je sentis qu'on me pincais le nez, et zone sensible faisant, mes yeux furent humides._

_-Aïe!! baka! hé ou tu vas quesquece tu fais?_

_-allez viens._

_-hein??_

_Je le regardais se relever, puis me prendre la main et me lever aussi, je commencais a marcher, forcé de le suivre._

_-Tu vas pas dormir dehors, alors tu viens chez moi ce soir, apres tu fera comme tu veux._

_-Merci...murmurrais-je, ce a quoi seul une autre sourire repondit._

_-Oh fait je suis Naruto, et toi?_

_-Yo...Yoru..._

_-Merci Yoru._

_--(Fin du flash back)--_

-le lendemain, je lui ai parlé de ma fugue et on a été a l'assistance,la famille n'avait meme pas essayé de me rechercher et Naru a pri ma defense. Il a meme proposé d'etre mon tuteur, mais a quinze ans, z'aiment pas trop ca la bas, pi lui il etait deja sous tutelle du village, du coup il a applé ce gars, Iruka, qui s'etait occupé de lui, il s'est vite proposé, malgré qu'il pourrait difficilement subvenir a tous mes besoins, et m'a laisser rester avec Naru, il a toujours respecté mes choix. Depuis j'vis entre ici et chez lui, c'est mon hamac la. Naru c'est l'gars le plus cool que j'ai rencontré...et euh...Merci encore pour l'avoir sauvé...

Le brun, comprenait mieux le lien qui les unissait...de la fratrie finalement...il etait triste en pensant a l'enfance qu'avait mené ces deux la, mais egalemt heureux d'en connaitre un peu plus sur le blond...enfin lui non plus n'avait pas toujours été heureux,un passé meme plutot traumatisant, mais il avait sans doute été plus soutenu que lui.

-Toi t'es pas comme les autres...

-Mon frere a tué mes parents quand j'avais sept ans, je les aient trouvés, il etait encor la, mais m'a epargné...(les mots etaient sortis tous seul, en temps normal il ne parlais jamais de son passé, pas meme a Shika et Tema, ses meilleurs amis, qui lui avaient dit qu'ils ne lui imposerait jamais de leur parler, s'il le voulait ils serait prets a ecouter, mais la situation etait differente...Yoru etait visiblement choqué, il se doutait bien que pour quelqu'un qui perd sa famille, il etait inconcevable, qu'un etre puisse vouloir tuer les siens)...mon frere etait fou, il est enfermé pour toujours maintenant...je suis issu d'une famille aisée, et c'est mon oncle, le frere de mon pere qui m'a elevé, il ne m'a jamais aimé comme un fils, mais il a toujours été juste et m'a temoigné toute son affection...

Le silence s'installa, et on entendit que la respiration un peu plus forte de Naruto, et le ressac des vagues au loin. Puis ca devint trop pesent pour l'enfant.

-Quelle equipe de bras cassés on fait! héhé

Sasuke lui accorda un sourire. -Tu dois avoir faim, j'ai fait les courses pour chez moi j'au prevu pour la semaine alors j'en ai pour un regiment...

Sourire affamé du gamin. Ils se leverent donc du chevet du blond et commencerent a preparer a manger, joyeusement. D'un commun accord, il firent de la soupe, si l'autre etait fatigué se serait le plus facile a avaler...ils y ajouterent neanmoins des morceaux de viandes, et Sasuke voyait deja la lueur d'appetit dans les yeux de Yoru. Le repas fin pret, il en mirent dans un bol et voulurent faire manger le blond.

Yoru toucha doucement le bras de l'endormi.

-Naru...reveille toi...on t'as fait a manger...tu vas voire...

Deux orbes bleues et embrumées s'ouvrirent faiblement au monde.

-Yoru?...excuse moi, j'ai pas pu travailler

-Eh Naru, t'excuse pas, c'est rien, t'inquiete! On t'as fait a manger, enfin Sasuke t'es fait a manger...moi j'lai regardé héhé

-Sasuke?

-c'est le gars qui t'as rattrapé, il t'as meme porté jusqu'ici.

NAruto tourna la tete pour voire son sauveur, et eu l'ai un peu surpri en reconnaissant son visage...

-Merci...je vais me lever... NAruto commenca a se redresser sur ses bras, mais sentis la tete lui tourner. Il trembla aussitot et s'ffaissa un peu.

-Reste couché, t'es fatigué, je suis sur que t'as encore passé la nuit a regardé la mer...

Le blond lui adressa un faible sourire, puis se remis a trembler un peu plus. Yoru toucha lui toucha le front: -T'es brulant!

-J'ai froid...

Le petit recommencait a s'inquietait devant le corps tremblant de son frere adoptif et le brun le vit bien, au meme moment, le blond toujours redréssé, fut pri d'un vertige, le faisant dangereusement glisser hors du lit. Le brun le rattrappa aussitot et s'etonna de la chaleur qu'il degageait. L'autre s'etait de nouveau evanoui.

-Il a de la fievre, ses vetements sont encore humides, il a pri froid! Ya de quoi le changer et le couvrir?Il suivit alors le regard du garcon aux rastas qui se posa sur un amas informes de vetements sales et qui le fit soupirer.

-Bon met lui ma veste, on va le transporter chez moi, je suis a tout juste 200metres d'ci.

L'autre hocha la tete et s'executa. Sasuke reprit pour la deuxieme fois de la journée le jeune homme dans ses bras, il se surprit a aprecier ce contact meme si la chaleur qui emanait de lui l'inquietait quelque peu, inquietude qui s'accrut, quand il vit la paleur du visage habituellement halé, et la sueur y qui coulait contrastant avec les nombreux frissons le parcourant. Il n'avait plus aucune reaction et son corps se laissait mollement aller dans les bras de l'eventail.

Sasuke laissa le temps a Yoru de rassemblait quelques affaires. Le plus jeune fourrait les courses dans un grand sac plus facile a porter. Il s'appretaient a sortir quand...

-Attends!

-hn?

-J'ai oublié un truc.

Yoru partit en courant dans la baraque et ressortit presque aussitot, Sasuke eut apeine le temps de voire l'objet qu'il fourrait dans son sac et reconnu la flute en coquillage. Il leva un sourcil mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce detail en sentant le soufle trop chaud contre son torse. Sasuke changea alors la position de son poids et le pri sur son dos de facon a pouvoir courir plus facilement. Ce qu'ils firent pour arriver au plus vite. lorsqu'ils arriverent devant la villa, le garcon avait les yeux et la bouche ouvertes, il est vrai que la batisse n'aivait rien a voire avec la petite maison de pecheur du blond, ce qui le gena. Il le fit entrer et le conduisit a l'etage, La chambre dans laquelle avait dormi Temari et Shikamaru etait la plus grande, une fenetre, en face du lit deonnait sur la mer, et les legers rideaux blancs etait soulevés par le vent. Le lit etait grand c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de le mettre ici. Non loin de la fenetre, une table ronde avec deux chaises. Il deposa son fardeau sur le lit et laissa quelques instants le garcon et son ami dans la piece. Quelques minute plus tard, il revint les bras chargés d'une couverture, et de vetements propres, une bassinette d'eau et un gant.

Il entreprirent alors de changer le blond qui ne fit rien, entrouvrant les yeux par moment puis les refermant. Les deux autres etait autant génés l'un que l'autre de leur tache, l'Uchiwa soutenant le corps de l'autre tendit que le dernier le vetit, mais ne firent aucune remarque.

Un demi-heure plus tard, le blond etait de nouveau allongé, dan un t-shirt tres grand pour lui mais propre, une couverture chaude sur lui, et un gants frais sur le front, changé de temps a autres par l'enfant qui etait assis a coté de lui sur le lit. Sasuke quand a lui etait assis a la table. Le malade semblait se sentir mieux et son visage, reprenant peu a peu des couleurs normales affichait maintenant une expression sereine lui donnant un aspect presque angelique et qui le rendait beau pensa t-il... Il passa ainsi plus d'une heure au cours de laquelle personne ne dit mot.

-Merci...

-hm?...Sasuke relevait la tete de son carnet a dessin qu'il avait acheté le matin meme pour remplacer l'autre et qui se trouvait a present sur la table devant lui.

-Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui

-Pas de quoi...

-...

-...

-merci...

Envrion trois quart-d'heures encore avant un nouveau mots

-qu'est ce que tu pense de lui? interrogea le rasta-boy, surpenant l'autre

-pardon?

-depuis que tu l'a recontré...qu'est ce que tu pense de lui?

Petit silence...je finit neamoins par repondre.

-... en fait...je n'sait pas...

Contre toute attente, il m'adresse un sourire puis regarde de nouveau l'endormit

-Il a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant...Il souleva alors une meche humide qui barrait le visage du blond, ce qui le fit inconsiament bougé la tete, un fin sourire fendait ses trait.

-on dirait un ange, fit-je alors, m'etonnant moi meme d'avoir pu prononcé ca tout haut quand je croyait simplement l'avoir pensé...je tente alors de me rattrapper

-euh ...euh..je..hum...c'est pas...

je rougis mais voit qu'une fois encore, ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde, pourtant il sourit et me repond.

-c'est un ange...

-...??? il me regarde alors et perd un peu son sourire...

-c'est ce que j'pense de lui depuis que j'l'ai rencontré...grace a lui j'ai pu quitter la famille d'acceuil, j'ai rencontré Iruka-san, il est pas tres riche mais il est gentil et fait tout ce qu'il peut, et je viens chez Naruto quelques week end par mois...il a toujours pri soin de moi, malgré ses petits moyens...il a meme vendu son ancien appart pour cette cabane, et donne l'argent qui lui reste a mon tuteur, jsuis meme pas sur qu'il garde assez pour lui vu ce qu y a dans son frigo...on a beau essayer de le raisonner, rien a faire, Naruto est du genre tetu...

tu sais...aujourd'hui, il cherchait du travail au port...et c'etait meme pas pour lui...

il me voit francer les sourcil et continue.

-il va quitter le village a la fin de l'été...il a reussi a avoir une bourse pour ces etudes et il va vivre a la ville et ne sera plus sous la tutelle du village...

- c'etait pour toi cet argent c'est ca?...

Il hoche la tete silencieusement en signe d'affirmation.

-Cet été...il quitte le village... il est super doué tu sais! Alors il sera dans un internat, donc la tutelle est annulée, de toute facon, il sera majeur peu apres la rentrée...il voulait gagner un peu dans un boulot pour laisser quequechose a Iruka, enfin sans lui dire parcequ'il aurait certainement été contre...et moi aussi si j'avais insister plus ce serai pas arrivé...(les larmes qui montaient aux yeux)

-Tu n'as rien a te reprocher...de toute facon il l'aurait fait quand meme pas vrai?...

-mais...

-un incident peut arriver n'importe quand...tu ne pouvais pas prevoire...et puis regarde il va bien...ca ressemble plus a un manque de sommeil qu'a une maladie, d'ici demain il sera sur pied!

-c'est vrai?...demanda il alors q'un enorme baillement s'emparait de lui...

-Oui...tu devrai dormir aussi si tu ne veux pas etre comme lui.

-...

-je veille...

Il sourit alors doucement, baillant de plus belle, puis s'allonge aux cotés du blond. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration reguliere s'ajoute a celle de Naruto. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tete de l'Uchiwa pour dormir de toute facon...le mysterieux inconnu etait devenu Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin a l'enfance tragique qui avait grandi apparement rejeté et aujourd'hui un jeune homme genereux qui donne tout a ceux qui en ont besoin mais au fort caractere...il avait pourtant du mal a supperposer cette image a celle du garcon envoutant au regard perdu dans le large, aux mots etranges et lointains...en somme tout en lui demeurait une enigme.

Un froissement de tissu le rappela a la realité, le blond avait bougé en dormant et avait maintenant un bras autour du petit corps lové contre lui, sa tete juste sous son menton. Sasuke fut emut par la scene. Il prit alors son crayon et ouvrit le carnet neuf, qu'il avait acheté le jour meme, et son l'eclat genereux de la lune ce soir la, se mit a dessiner...

--------------------------------------------------------

Le bruit des mouettes qui crient, le ressac des vagues, le vent qui fait doucement claquer les rideaux blanc, un rayon de soleil au coin de l'oeil. Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, heureux d'entendre la mer non loin. Il se redresse, etrange, il n'est pas chez lui? Il regarde autour de lui, ce n'est pas son lit, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouve aussi, c'est Yoru. Il est rassuré. Il fait le tour de la piece des yeux, quelqu'un d'autre est la, sur la chaise devant, mais il dort aussi. Il lui semble l'avoir deja vu...Le blond se leve doucement, pour ne pas reveiller l'enfant enroulé dans une couverture. Arrivé a hauteur de la table, il reconnait enfin le brun qu'il avait vu l'avant vieille sur la plage, puis tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Le port, la grue sur lui, l'eau sombre autour de lui qui l'empeche de respirer, la voix de Yoru qui crie, une main qui le tien, le reste est trop flou...Il se prend a tete dans une main, ca lui fait mal et il a mal a la tete, il se rappelle de tous ces vieux souvenirs qui avaient ressurgis a cet instant mais il ne veut plus y penser

Puis on regard est attiré par un tas de feuille pres de la main du brun, qui tiens toujours un crayon. Il le lui enleve et prend le carnet. La premiere page est dessinée, on y voit deux prsonnes qu'il reconnait immediatement comme lui meme et Yoru, entrain de dormir, il rit doucement devant la position. Yoru est totalement etalé, les membres tendus de toutes part, tout comme lui. Il remarque alors que les pages suivantes aussi son remplies par des esquisses, sur l'une Yoru a la main sur le visage du blond, une autre encore, il se sert de lui comme coussin soit pour reposer sa tete, soit a serrer contre lui. Les deux dessins suivants sont un portrait de chacun. Il arrive enfin a la derniere page (la premiere puisqu'il a commencé a l'envers) sur laquelle il 'arrette. Il tiens Yoru dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Le dessin est superbe, meme sans aucune couleur, toute la tendresse du moment, l'ambiance paisible de la main est palpable. en bas du dessin, un petit mot est ecrit...un titre?..."_Freres" _Naruto sourit pour lui meme. il voit alors pres de la fenetre, un tas de couvertures pliées. Il en prend une et la pose delicatement sur les epaules du dessinateur, regarde un instant par la fenetre, puis sort discretement de la chambre.

Arrivé en bas, Naruto arriva dans un salon entierement baigné dans la lumiere et dont le calme etat apaisant. Pri d'un besoin naturel, il chercha quelques instants les toilettes pour finalement parvenir a les trouver. Puis, ne sachant que faire il se mit a tourner en rond dans la maison, lorsqu'il tomba sur un sac qui venait de chez lui. Il y trouva son instrument mais aussi des sacs de courses qui devaient appartenir a son hote, il entreprit alors de les ranger.

-------------------------------------

Le cri des mouettes, le ressac des vagues, le vent dans les rideaux blanc, les rayons de l'astre du jour clairsement son visage...Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il etait au chaud et se sentait bien. Ilentreprit donc de se redresser, malgré son dos courbaturé et s'apercut qu'il avait une couverture sur lui, lorsqu'elle glissa au sol. Son regard se dirigea alors vers le lit ou il ne restait plus que Yoru, profondement endormi, et ronflant legerement. Son carnet et son crayon etaient posées un peu plus loin sur la table, a present efermé correctement. Il rougit un peu a l'idée que l'autre et vu ses dessins, et comme son predecesseur, sortit de la piece en silence. Il alla aux cabinets de l'etage, et se soulagea trouvant un mot sur la porte.

_N'oublie pas de rabaisser la cuvette, et de les nettoyer une fois par semaine!_

_c'est pas parcequ'il n'y a plus de fille dans la maison qu'il faut se laisser aller..._

_Tema_

Il le laissa en place, souriant a toutes les "attention" de son amie. Temari aimait l'ordre et il etait en general preferable de l'ecouter si on ne voulait pas essuyer une tempete... D'autres mots ici et la lui rappelaient les differentes taches a faire... Comme une sur le balai _"je me passe tous les jours! " _ou sur la machine a laver_ "__pas la peine de vider la boite de lessive, deux doses suffisent" _. Il arriva enfin dans la cuisine, liée au salon par la cuisine americaine (comptoir) qu'il trouva vide aussi. Ce qui l'etonna en revanche fut la table, ou etait disposé un petit dejeuner. Du café attendait dans la machine pour rester chaud, la aussi il n'y avait un mot, qui n'avait pas été deplacé. Un plat contenait des tartines grillée et encor chaude a ce qu'il put en juger, ainsi que du beurre et de la confiture disposé autour. Il checha des yeux l'emetteur de cette bonne intention sans resultat, jusqu'a ce que son ouïe le detecte. De la musique, emportée par le vent, arrivait jusqu'a ces oreilles.

Il traversa le grand salon et poussa la porte battante pour arriver sur la terrasse.

Le blond etait la, assis face a la mer, les jambes pendantes, puisqu'il etait installé sur la ballustrade de bois, dos a lui. Ses mains appuyée de part et d'autre de lui sur le bois, l'une tenant son gros coquillage. Il chantait doucement, sur le meme air que Sasuke lui connaissait deja, le premier qu'il avait entendu. Il s'avanca doucement puis, hesitant a le deranger, prit tout de meme la parole.

-Tu regardes toujours la mer?...

Le blond, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air surpri de sa presence, tourna sa tete vers lui, deplacant legerement son dos, t adressa un grand sourire a son interlocuteur. LE brun resta une fois de plus sans voix devant la scene. Le soleil matinal illuminait les cheveux de blé pur, ondulants avec le souffle leger de l'alyzée marine, le sourire etait le plus eclatant qu'il n'avait jamais vu et lui etait adréssé. Il grava cette image dans un coin de sa memoire, se promettant d'essayer de la retranscrire un jour sur du papier.

Il n'osait plus parler et l'autre le fit pour lui, plongeant le regard azuréen dans ceux d'obsidienne.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour...merci pour le petit dejeuner...

Le blond se retourna alors completement et descendit pour atterir souplement sur la terrasse.

-Merci pour hier ...et pour Yoru...

-De...c'est rien...

-c'est deja plus q'un petit dejeuner.

Nouveau sourire, et le blond s'approche de Sasuke qui semble un peu géné, arrvé a un metre de lui, et lui tend la main.

-on ne s'etait pas presentés la derniere fois...

-...??

-Uzumaki Naruto

Le brun repondit alors a la main tendue et la serra dans la sienne.

-Sasuke Uchiwa

-Et bien merci encore Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je lui sourit en retour et on rentre dans la maison, pour s'assoir au comptoir de la cuisine, pour entamer le petit-dejeuner. Yoru n'avait pas l'air pressé de se lever.

Ils passerent donc une partie du repas dans le silence puis Sasuke prit la parole.

-Euh, la musique que tu joue c'est de toi?

Naruto avala sa gorgée de café. -Oui...oh c'est moi qui t'es reveillé? jsuis desolé, j'pensais pas que...

-non non non, au contraire j'aime beaucoup, c'est...c'est tres beau...

Il me sourit...-Merci...mais toi aussi tu dessine tres bien...

Sasuke avalait sa gorgée de travers. -tu..tu as vu mes dessins...

-pourquoi?...fallait pas?...

-non mais...c'est pas ca...mais c'est genant...

-Moi ca me touche ce que tu as fait, et puis si c'etait genant je t'aurais pas laissé me dessiner la derniere fois...

Alors ca aussi il l'avait vu...enfin pas le dessin, mais il savait depuis le debut qu'il etait la...Sasuke rougit et se cacha derriere son café mais le sourire bienveillant du blond le rassura. Enfin jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reparle...

-Ca va t'es tout rouge? il avanca alors son visage tout pres de celui du brun et posa sa main sur son front, faisnt de meme avec la seconde sur le sien...

-T'as pas de fievre...

-euh c'est toi le malade a la base...

Le blond leva un sourcil d'incomprehension, a vrai dire il n'avait que tres peu de souvenirs de la vieille a partir du moment ou on l'avait sorti de l'eau, Sasuke continua donc son explication.

-Apres qu'on t'ai ramené sur le quai, tu t'es evanoui...Yoru m'a aidé a te ramener chez toi, mais t'as eu beaucoup de fievre, tu eté inconsiant et commencais a delirer alors on t'as transporté jusqu'ici.

-oh...Le visage du blond 'assombrit...et euh...j'ai ...parlé?...

Sasuke comprit la gene du blond mais repondit neanmoins franchement.- Oui...un peu... de ton pere...enfin...désolé

-t'etais pas la, t'excuse pas...

-...

-...

-l'autre jour...je t'ai vu a la plage...alors euh...ca m'a etonné que tu saches pas nager...

-je sais nager...

-...??

le blond ne le regarda plus et se tourna vers la fenetre...

-J'en ai peur...de l'eau...j'ai peur de l'eau...cest idiot non? pour quelqu'un qui veut travailler au port...

-non...

-...

-Yoru...il m'a parlé de toi hier...enfin un peu...

-ah...mais lui non plus ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur...tu veux savoir?... ca m'est revenu cette nuit(il soupire et je n'ose rien dire, il semble avoir envie de parler et puis ca m'interesse c'est vrai)...ce jour la...sur le bateau...je me souviens...j'avais six ans...c'etait le jour de mon anniversaire... mon pere m'avait promi de m'emmener en mer avec lui...j'etais tellement excité...je sautais partout...

_---------------------Flash-back-----------------------_

_-Papa! Papa_

_-Ahah qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto? Tu es pressé de rentrer?_

_-Non! Regarde Papa! La bas! Ya un bateau!_

_Le gand blond regarda la direction indiquée et eut soudain l'air tres soucieux._

_-Faut qu'on s'en aille...Naruto, rentre dans la cabine! tout de suite!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Je me rappelle de son air affolé, je lui ai obeit...apres ca, je me rappelle de voix sur le pont, et puis mon pere a crié...alors j'ai couru pour voire...mais y'avais d'autres personnes sur le bateau...quelquechose sur mon crane et apres ca...plus rien...une explosion...des cris...tout est flou...tout ca je...j'avais oublié tout ca...mais hier...tout est revenu...

Le blond se prit la tete dans les mains et se mit a trembler...Sasuke s'inquieta et se leva pour l'aider de peur d'une nouvelle montée de fievre...mais le blond se calma, et repri la parole...

-...quand je me suis reveillé...j'etais sur une bouée...et mon père se tenait a la bouée aussi...il surveillait que je tombe pas...il avait du sang sur la tete, sur les bras...et j'avais peur, j'avais froid...je me suis agité et il m'a parlé...

------------------------------------------------------------

_J'etais au milieu de l'eau, tout autour de moi...que du bleu...du noir aussi...il fait nuit...je ne vois pas papa_

_-Papa!!!! Papaaaaa!!!_

_Je bouge mais le sol sous moi est instable, puis j'entends sa voix, il se tiens a la bouée, avec ses bras...seul le haut de son corps est hors de l'eau..._

_Je pleurs._

_-Naruto (sa voix est faible)...calme toi...je suis la..._

_Je pleurs encore plus fort._

_-Pleurs pas mon garcon...tout va bien..._

_Je m'essuie les joues...-Je ...je pleurs pas...c'est du sel dans mes yeux..._

_Il me sourie, et me prend la main...elle est toute froide..._

_-Naruto...parle moi...continue de parler..._

_Mon pere refermait les yeux par intermittence, le sang coulait toujours sur sa tempe._

_-Papa, t'as mal? Papa, pourquoi on est plus sur le bateau?..._

_-..._

_-Les secours arriveront bientot...ils vont nous aider...Naruto tu es fort hein?..._

_-oui Papa oui..._

_La jr recommence a pleurer, et je serre plus fort sa main quand il s'endort..._

_La nuit arrive bientot, je ne veux pas dormir, et je rester avec papa...je continue de lui parler et lui de me repondre, il fait froid maintenant qu'il fait nuit, et sa main est de plus en plus froide, j'ai tres peur mais je veux pas qu'il le sache._

---------------------------------------------------------

-Apres ca...on a passé encore une nuit...et un jour...et toujours personne n'etait venu nous chercher...je me rappelle de la faim qui me prenais au ventre, et surtout la soif, ma voix etait toute erayée et celle de mon pere de plus en plus faible...et puis de nouveau le noir...la fatigue...je me suis endormi... quand je me suis reveillé...ma main...etait vide...et ..et mon pere...mon pere n'etait plus la...Je l'ai appelé encore et encore...j'ai crié mais il avait disparu...On m'a retrouvé deux jours plus part, a moitié mort de faim et de soif, hypothermie grave...seul...si...si je ne m'etais pas endormi...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et il l'essuya d'un revers de main. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire...Toutes ces revelations...il ne s'attendait pas a cela...la blond souriant de tout a l'heure, l'ange de la vieille, l'inconnu de l'autre fois, laissaient maintenant place a un enfant perdu et detruit...une telle experience ne peut rester sans sequelle...comme la sienne...il est des choses dont on ne peut se remettre seul...pensa t'il...

-Alors maintenant j'ai peur de l'eau...qu'elle m'engloutisse comme mon pere!... de me perdre...c'est idiot d'avoir peur de l'eau...ils me l'ont tous dit alors je sais...

-J'ai peur du noir...

-...

-J'ai peur du noir...ca aussi c'est bete pour quelqu'un de 19ans non?...

Le blond le regarda, ettoné...C'est tout ce que Sasuke avait trouvé a dire...ce n'etait pas des paroles en l'air pour le consoler, et il ne mentait pas, il lui montrait juste qu'il pouvait partager sa peine...

-Mon frere a tué mes parents quand j'avais 7ans,...Mon pere et mon frere, ils se fachaient beaucoup...et un soir, je dormais deja, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyaient, je les ecoutais, comme chaque soir ou ils criaient...ma mère, elle, elle essayait chaque fois de les calmer, mais elle etait impuissante...et ce soir la, ca a degénéré...Itachi...mon frere, il a sortit une arme...j'ai entendu un coup de feu, puis un autre, et encore...j'ai couru jusqu'en bas...la piece etait toute noire...

-...

-j'ai couru au centre, ils etaient allongés parterre, mon pere et ma mere, j'ai voulu les toucher...du sang...du sang partout...sur eux...parterre...sous moi...j'ai commencé a crié...a pleuré...et la je l'ai vu...mon frere...il a commencé a rire...son visage...il avait l'air d'un fou...il me faisait peur...et il m'a parlé (le visage de Sasuke ne laissait rien paraitre de ses emotions)

-------------------------(flash-back)-------------------------

_-Sasuke..._

_-NII-SAN!!! AIDE LES!!! Ils vont mourir!!! Nii-san!! Papa et Maman!!! _

_-Ils sont deja mort Sasuke-kun_

_-Noooooon! tu ment...pourquoi?!!!!_

_-Regarde..._

_Itachi sort une arme, devant lui et joue negligement avec...je le regarde horrifié de comprendre ce qu'il veut me montrer._

_-Ils ne voulait pas nous ecouté, petit frere...j'etait obligé...pour toi et moi..._

_-NOn NON!!! Arette!!! tu mens!!!_

_-Viens avec moi...on va partir loin d'ici, on va tout recommencer...ensemble..._

_-Tu as tué papa et maman!!! Ils nous aimaient!!! j'eclatais de nouveau en sanglot, j'avais pri la main de ma mere contre moi._

_-Ce n'etait que mensonge! Moi je t'aime petit frere ecoute moi! C'est pour toi que j'ai fais ca Sasuke tu entends! Pour toi! Viens! _

_-NON!!! LAISSE MOI!! VA-T'EN!!! Je te DEteste!!! Je te deteste!!! uhuhu(pleurs)_

_-comme tu veux...adieu petit frere_

_Il s'en va, dehors on entend du bruit, il sort en courant,et moi je reste la. Je prend maman dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi, mais meme si je crie ils ne me repondent plus._

------------------------------------

-Je suis resté comme ca plusieurs heures...dans le noir, serrant ma mere contre moi...du sang partout sur mon visage, mes doigts, en pleurant...jusqu'a ce que la police arrive, appelée âr les voisins alertés par les cris, et me trouve comme ca...mon frere a été arrété quelques jours apres et enfermé pour toujours dans un hopital psychiatrique...mais la nuit, quand je suis seul, je les voie etendus sur le sol, je le voie lui... son ombre partout qui revient pour me tuer aussi, et j'ai peur...depuis j'ai peur du noir...

ca m'est egal...ce qu'o pense de moi...ils ne me connaissent pas, veulent savoir lais ne cherchent pas a comprendre...comme toi...qui as peur de l'eau, dans un endroit ou elle est partout...ils disent tous te connaitre mais au fond se sont tous des etrangers...

Le blond me regarde a present...et je suis géné meme si je le cache sous ce visage impassible que je me suis forgé au fil des années, il est le premier a qui je parle de ca depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année, ca me soulage pourtant... puis il sourit doucement, un sourire triste

-Deux idiots imcompris, dans un monde d'idiots qui ne comprennent pas... ca doit etre ca le plus idiot finalement...

Ils se prirent à rire doucement devant l'absurdité de tout ca, et curieusement, chacun se sentaient mieux apres toutes ses revelation, puis le silence revint alors qu'ils reprenaient leur repas. Celui ci finit ils firent leur vaisselle. Le garcon aux yeux bleus s'averait etre un tres agreable compagnon, le parlant pas pour ne rien dire, cela plaisait au brun. Tout deux aimaient leur tranquilité respective et n'enfreignaient pas celle de l'autre. En attendant Yoru, je lui ai proposé de marcher sur la plage, ce qu'il n'a pas refusé. A cette heure ci, il n'ya a personne dans les environs.

Sasuke observa son compagnon, le long de leur marche, et remarque qu'en effet, le blond evitait au maximum tout contact prolongé avec l'eau, mais n'en laissé rien paraitre. Le blond de son coté, regardait le brun le regarder, s'en etonna d'abors, puis n'y fit plus attention, a vrai dire ca ne le derangeait pas, il ne le regardait pas comme les autres avec pitié ou mefiance, ou comme une curiosité... pas comme ce pecheur qu'il venait de croiser et qui avait froncé les sourcils...la il n'y avait aucun jugement. Il se demanda si l'autre l'avait remarqué, mais la question qui vint le lui confirma.

-On dirait que certains ne t'aprecient pas beaucoup...

Ils s'areterent et le blond s'assit, face a la plage, comme la derniere fois. Le pecheur avait preféré partir. Sasuke l'y rejoint. Naruto soupira et repondit.

-Un bateau qui fait nauffrage, un jour de beau temps, dans une mer d'huile, et un enfant seul survivant qui a tout oublié des causes de l'accident, qui tient quatre jours dans la mer froide d'octobre, disons que dans un village de marin, ca sonne vite comme toutes les vieilles histoires de taverne qui effraient les mousses...et la superstition transforme vite l'histoire en malediction...

-mais... c'etait une attaque, c'est pas comme...

-je n'avais que des bribes de souvenirs, et on a pas trouvé de bateau etranger au port alors la marine a tres vite bouclé l'affaire en accident...apres tout quel credit apporté a un enfant de six ans...(ses mains se son ressérées sur son pantalon alors qu'il disait ca et il fronce ses sourcils), c'est comme pour toutes les histoires, chacun retient sa partie préférée...(puis reprend son expression neutre)...les femmes me voient comme l'orphelin qui a tout perdu et me prennent en pitié, les hommes et les marins supersticieux racontent l'histoire de l'enfant maudit qui revint seul d'un accident trop etrange pour en etre un, et les jeunes viennent par pure curiosité mais ont finis pas se lasser de la voire toujours insatisfaite...ils n'ont pas le temps...et moi je ne suis pas pressé de parler...ils ont tous finit par s'en aller...c'est peu etre mieux...je n'aime pas les questions...

-Pourtant moi tu me reponds.

-Peu etre que tu poses les bonnes questions...

-merci... il lui adresse un sourire, et l'autre laisse l'etendue bleue pour y repondre. Ils restent aisni quelques secondes a s'observer et c'est presque a contre coeur que le brun rompt cet instant.Il se leve, sous le regard des orbes bleues...

-Ca fait un moment maintenant, ton petit frere s'est peu etre reveillé...

NAaruto sourit devant le mot qu'il avait mit pour parler de Yoru, ca lui fit plaisir de savoir que le brun avait su voire au dessus des apparences. Il se prit a esperer pouvoir passer encore du temps avec lui. Sasuke, debout, tendit la main en direction l'autre, toujours assis, pour l'aider a se relever. Le blond la saisit, scellant ainsi le debut d'une nouvelle amitié. Une fois debout il commencerent a marcher, et Naruto, trop peu habitué a ce genre de contact amicaux, sinon de la part de Yoru, fit comme il le faisait avec son petit frere autoproclamé et garda la main dans la sienne. Sasuke parut surpri et le blond croyant avoir fait mal, s'empressa de la lacher.

-Excuse-moi...je...

Mais contre toute attente, l'Ushiwa lui sourit doucement, et repri sa main. Il lui fit alors son sourire le plus rayonnement auquel le brun se sentit litteralement fondre tant il etait sincere et exprimer de la gratitude?...

Ils arriverent a la maison, et y entrerent, trouvant le gamin, pas inquiet pour un sou, entrain de manger ses tartines sur le comptoir. Il entendit le bruit de leur pas et se retourna vivement.

-Naru!

-Yo! lui repondit le grand blond avec un sourire et un signe de main, recevant peu de temps apres l'enfant dans les bras, et qui commencait a le serrer.

-Hey, doucement tu vas m'etouffer!..hahaha Sasuke entendit donc pour la premiere fois le rire cristalin et joyeux du blond et sourit. L'enfant releva la tete en sentant la main de son frere se poser dessus.

-Hé c'est que Tu m'as manqué!

-Ahahaha Ah oui? demanda l'autre malicieusement

Ce a quoi il prit un coup sur la tete en reponse du petit qui avais du sauter pour y parvenir.

-Baka! j'me suis inquieté moi!

-Pourtant t'en avais pas l'air la bouche pleine de pain...

-Bah comme ta flute etait plus la, jme suis dit que t'etait juste sur la plage...

-mmm...Tu me connais trop!

-Ahah je sais!

Le brun sourit de la complicité de ses deux "invités". Apres ces petites retrouvailles, l'estomac de Yoru rappela tout le monde a l'ordre et il finit son petit-dej. Ils rangerent la chambre de l'etage, et Naruto s'excusa plusieurs fois du derangement. Une fois tout rangé, Sasuke, qui apresciait cette nouvelle presence dans la maison finalement, leur proposa de rester dejeuner ici. Yoru s'empressa donc d'accepter, avant que Naruto n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils preparerent donc ensemble le repas pendant que Yoru mettait le couvers. Contrairement a ce qu'imaginait le brun, Naruto s'averait etre bon cuisinier et la preparation en fut deux fois plus rapide. Ils commencerent donc a s'attabler et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur generale, sous les piallement incessants de yoru qui s'averait etre un bavard intarrissable, parlant de tout et de rien, n'ecoutant que rarement Naruto. Sasuke riait de bon coeur avec eux...ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'etait senti aussi bien, comme quand il etait avec sa propre famille, car loin d'etre exclu, Yoru l'integrait dans toutes les conversations, lui demandant son avi ou un soutien contre le blond.

L'enfant se leva pour aller remplir le pichet d'eau, et rit un peu, soulevant un regard interrogateur des deux autres, puis revint a table apres avoir accomplie sa tache.

-ta p'tite amie elle est attentionnée! ou alors elle te fait carrement pas confiance. declara til sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que Sasuke ne semblait pas comprendre. Il lui indica alors le mot a coté du robinet.

-yen a partout jusque sur la cuvette des toilette...au moins c'est efficace jme suis senti tellement observé que j'lai fait le plus soignesement possible...

Naruto eclate de rire. Yoru le regarde legerement vexé. -alors un mot t'aura fait faire ce que moi je n'ai pas reussi en trois ans! ahahaha...si elle revient faut absolument que je lui parle!

-baka! dis au fait Sasuke c'est vrai elle est ou?

-hein?? Temari??? au secours non c'est pas ma petite amie! c'est celle de l'ami avec qui j' ai loué, elle est partie avec lui l'autre jour, elle est bien trop folle et excitée pour moi.

'-Naru! jte vois rire arrete! en plus jsuis sur que toi aussi t'as fais comme moi!

-non, mais j'ai hesité a passer le balai!

Ils rirent de nouveau mais c'etait sans compter Yoru qui revint a la charge avec ses questions existencielles de garcon de treize ans qui veut tout savoir de la vie.

-Mais sinon Sasu, tu permet que j'tappelle Sasu...t'as une copine non? jve dire t'es pas trop mal alors elle doivent toutes etre a tes pieds non? C'est comment?

Le gamin plus jeune ado que gamin finalement sourit de toute ses dents fier de son effet puisque le brun a litteralement recraché la gorgée d'eau qu'il voulait boire et manquai de s'ettouffer, et se mit a rougir.

-Yoru! T'as fini?! Tu vois pas que c'est genant? le reprimanda Naruto.

Le plus jeune se renfrogna un peu mais replica sur un ton tout a fait innocent, peu etre un peu trop.

-Ben quoi? Jveux juste savoir! Entre Iruka l'coincé avec son histoire de miel et d'abeille, et toi qu'aime pas les filles alors qu'elles parlent toutes de toi comme d'un dieu grec, comment j'fais moi pour apprendre?

Double reaction cette fois, entre le blond qui manque de recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche et rougissais a son tour, et le brun qui de son coté avalait de travers et prenait une bonne rasade d'eau pour faire passer. Yoru qui boudait gentiment, se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire et se mit une main devant la bouche, alors qu'il en avait trop dit, et lancait des regard interrogateur a son "grand-frere" qui lui regardait un petit legume tres interressant de son assiete.

L'Uchiwa hesita alors entre deux reactions, géné d'apprendre que le blond etait "de l'autre bord" a ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, mais aussi exploser de rire devant la situation ridicule dans laquelle ils etaient tous les trois. Il opta pour la deuxieme option, sous le regard qui donnait a peu pres ca: OO des deux autres.

-Ahahahaha, vos verriez vous tetes! c'est..huhuhuhu trop comique!

Yoru s'penche a l'oreille de Naruto: -tu crois qu'il a entendu s'que j'ai dit? Il est pas net le gars.

Naruto regarde Sasuke qui rit de plus belle, et ne peut s'empecher de sourire pour Yoru et de suivre l'autre dans son fou-rire. Si l'eventail etait choqué, alors c'est qu'il etait tres bon acteur. Yoru restait dans l'incomprehension totale, augmentant l'illarité des deux autres, mais contagion faisant, il les rejoint bien assez tot. Ils se tinrent les cotes quelques minutes encore avant que Sasuke reprennent difficilement sa respiration pour se calmer. Rectification faite, celui que l'on appelait le taciturne, na'avait jamais autant ri en si peu de temps. Cependant pour eviter toute nouvelle gene au blond comme a lui, il choisit de repondre au petit.

-hu...hu...hum...tu as raison, le club des poissons-rouge comme les appelle Temari...mais je suis celibataire...desolé...je peux pas t'aider... reponit il a peine, tant l'envie de rire encore insistait.

-ooooh...ben tampis... Yoru prit un faux air decu, et adressa un regard entendu a Naruto que celui ci prefera ne meme pas interpreter.

Ils continuerent de manger, chacun s'observait a la derobée, cherchant une quelconque reaction. Puis le repas se termina. Cette fois ci, Naruto insista pour ramener ses affaires chez lui, ne voulant pas deranger plus longtemps. Sasuke les raccompagna donc, un peu triste de la decision du blond mais comprenant sa gene.

Ils arriverent donc devant la cabane et virent une voiture garée Non loin. Un homme atendait devant la porte et semblait tres inquiet. Il se releva lorsqu'il entendit les pas de la petite troupe et on put lire sur son visage le soulagement. Il etait plus petit que Naruto. Sasuke l'estima a la quarantaine environ, un peu plus peu etre. Il avait les cheveux brun mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval haute et une longue cicatrice barrait son nez.

-Yoru! Naruto! Ou etiez vous?

-Ohayo Iruka-san!! entonna le plus jeune alors que le blond adressait un signe de main. Arrivé a leur hauteur il serra Yoru contre lui, puis prit Naruto par les epaules.

-je suis arrivé et je n'ai trouvé personne, la maison ouverte et vous nullepart. J'ai meme été voire au village, mais personne ne savait ou vous etiez! Ca fait une heure que j'attend

-Tu t'inquiete toujours trop Iruka. lui repondit le blond dans un sourire

-peu etre...qui est-ce? demanda alors le tuteur en designant Sasuke

cette fois ce fut Yoru qui repondit. -C'est Sasuke! C'est chez lui qu'on etait! Naru etait malade et il m'a aidé a le soigner!

-c'est un ami...completa le blond, en souriant a son tuteur et au brun, qui se sentit rougir alors que toute l'attentionetait sur lui, et du fait que le blond le considere comme son ami.

-malade??? tu vas bien???

-Iruka! Ca va! je vais mieux grace a eux...j'ai juste pri froid

- Ah...bon... (il se tourne vers Sasuke et lui tend la main) En tout cas merci beaucoup Sasuke, j'espere qu'ils ne t'ont pas derangé.

-Iruka-san! s'indigna Yoru

Sasuke se passa une main derriere la tete en repondant a la main. - non Monsieur

-L'ami de mon fils peut m'appeler Iruka...

-dans ce cas, ca a été un plaisir Iruka-san! L'adulte sourit.

-Et moi alors!? c'est mon ami aussi!!!

-Parlons en de toi justement! reprimanda le balafré alors que Yoru deglutissait difficilement.

-Je suis venu te chercher! J'ai appelé ton college...ta rentrée c'est pas dans une semaine...c'est demain espece de voyou!

il lui donne un coup sur la tete, et Le gamin se masse l'emplacement de la future bosse

-Ouillouillouill! T'es sur? J'pensais vraiment que c'etait la semaine pochaine (prend un air trop innocent qui ne trompe personne).

-C'est ca...Naruto?

-...??

-Ca ira? Tu veux venir avec nous?

-Iruka j'ai bientot 18ans! Je vis seul depuis assez longtemps pour savoir me debrouiller.

-Mais tu es malade! et regarde la maison, tu peux pas vivre ici comme ca! Repare la au moins...

-Je pars dans deux semaines...elle tiendra jusque la alors a quoi bon...

-Tu compte passer tes vacances sur la plage? Je serai plus rassuré si au moins il y avait quelqu'un mais...

Naruto soupire, mais Sasuke intervient alors...

-Je peux l'aider...

-???

-Je suis la pour trois semaines...je peux t'aider a reparer...

Naruto allais repondre mais Iruka le devanca. -C'est tres gentil a toi...mais tu es en vacance et ils ont deja beaucoup abuser de ton hospitalité...

-Je m'ennuie a ne rien faire et la maison est grande pour une personne,...ca ne me pose aucun probleme

-Dans ce cas... Merci infiniment!

-hum...

Les deux se tournent vers le blond qui venait d'emettre le leger toussement...

-Comme je suis le principal interessé, jme disais...juste comme ca...j'ai pas mon mot a dire?

-Et bien, comme tu l'as fait fait ci judicieusement remarqué tu aura bientot 18 ans...par consequent! tu ne les a pas encore (il leve le doigt pour interrompre Naruto qui allait intervenir)...PAR COnsequent..tu n'est pas encore majeur et donc ni mature ni responsable, CE QUI VEUT DIRE que je suis toujours ton tuteur legal ...DONC non tu n'as pas ton mot a dire...

Naruto prit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras et gonflant les joues, montrant ainsi a tous la grande maturité qu'il avait acquis en 17ans de vie. Yoru tenta d'intervenir pour venir en aide a son grand-frere.

-Mais Iruka-san, Sasuke il est pas plus vieux que lui, tu le trouves responsable?

Naruto crut voire une lueur d'espoir mais elle se dissipa bien vite.

-Sasuke quel age a tu?

-19ans...

-Majeur!, responsable! L'affaire est close!...Yoru a ta place j'essaierai plutot de me faire oublier...on a pas encore parler tous les deux...

Naruto s'approche de Sasuke et lui chuchotte a l'oreille...

-Il en a pas l'air comme ca...mais Iruka peut etre vraiment terrifiant parfois...

Iruka se retourne vers eux avec un tete a faire peur a un epouvantail et qui donna des sueurs froides a Sasuke alors que Naruto souriait nerveusement. -Tu as dit quelquechose?...

-Non...non rien...héhé

-Bon...Yoru tes affaires sont deja dans la voiture. Dis leur au revoir et monte.

Puis le tuteur reprit ma mine bienveillante, alors que Yoru prenais Naruto dans ses bras. Ils se parlerent ainsi a l'oreille (Naru etant accroupi) sans que les autres n'entendent.

-Tu vas y passer...

-...c'est pas la premiere fois...mais toi prend soin de toi niisan

-Promis, et puis j'ai une garde personnelle...

-Profite bien de ca aussi! et laisse un peu la mer! elle sera toujours la, pas lui! Repondit alors le gamin avec un air de conspirateur et un clin d'oeil. Avant que toute autre question ne soit posée, il lui fit une bise et partit de l'etreinte, pour serrer la main de Sasuke.

-Merci encore!

-Hn...

-Occupe toi bien de Naru!

-??

Yoru s'eloigna en riant et grimpa dans la voiture. Iruka se contenta de serrer la main de Sasuke et d'etreindre Naruto en lui faisant encore une fois des recommandations puis monta a son tour. Ils demarrerent et yoru passa alors la tete par la fenetre.

-BONNE CHANCE TOUS LES DEUX! accomodé d'un clin d'oeil. La voiture disparut alors du chemin, laissant deux jeunes hommes plus que génés d'avoir compri l'allusion de leur cadet. Mais ne dit on pas que la verité sort de la bouche des enfants...

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne reprenne la parole, d'une facon tres eloquente.

-euh ...

-Merci d'avoir calmé Iruka. Mais tu sais j'comprend si tu veux p...

-Tu me montre ce qui a a faire?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le blond sourit et n'ajouta rien. Le brun lui emboita le pas et ils entrerent dans la maisonette. Apparement, le tuteur n'avait pas fait qu'attendre dehors. La pile de linge sale avait été pliée et posée sur la table, la vaisselle et le lit etaient faits. Les coquillages etait rangés dans un sac et quelqu'uns trainaient encore sur le petit bureau sous la fenetre face mer, avec quelques cahiers et crayon eparpillés auxquels ils n'avaient pas touché. Le coin salle de bain, caché depuis l'entrée par l'amoire et un pan de bois qui la prolongeait, était une simple douche protégée par un rideau empechant l'eau d'asperger tout le parquet. La cabane etait donc composée d'une unique piece mais de grande superficie, si bien que l'on ne s'y sentait pas a l'etroit.

Naruto lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait autrefois appartenu a des pecheurs, d'où la petite terrasse sur le devant qui servait autrefois a etendre les filets, et les vestiges de bouée et boules de verres pendues a l'entrée. Il l'avait recupéré alors qu'elle allait etre demolie, pour trois fois rien et l'avait entierement retapée ou presque, deux ans plus tot . Des jours a travers la toiture traçaient des faisceux lumineux dans la piece. Il faudrai la refaire entierement au vu de l'usure des planches. C'etait le plus gros du travail, le reste etant le reparation d'une des fenetres et un ponsage du parquet. Meme s'il s'etait lui meme proposé, Sasuke soupira pour le principe devant le travail a venir, tout comme Naruto.

-va falloir retourner en ville...

-J'ai deja les planches neuves et ce qu'il faut derriere la maison depuis le mois dernier...

-...Sasuke leve un sourcil. Naruto repond par un haussement d'epaule.

-C'etait deja prevu, disons que je suis du genre a m'y prendre a la derniere minute...

-On commence quand?

-autant en finir vite! Demain?

-ok.

-Alors on fait quoi en attendant?

-Si t'as des affaires a prendre...et puis on peut commencer a bouger les meubles.

-Chef! Oui chef!

-OO ...??

-T'es sensé etre l'individu responsable et mature qui a ma responsabilité, PAR CONSEQUENT tu es mon superieur hierarchique DONC je suis dans l'obligation de t'obeir!

Fit il, dans une imitation parfaite D'Iruka, agrementée de quelques grands gestes theatraux (où doigt tendu devient bras levé un doigt au ciel) a en faire pallir d'envie le tuteur lui meme, tant les mimiques bien qu'exagérée etés les meme. Sasuke sourit. Et ils commencerent.

Naruto de son coté, avait pri une valise et y rangeait ses vetements etant donné qu'il ne pourrait vivre chez lui pour les jours a venir,y fourrant a l'occasion son coquillage et quelsues bricoles indispensables.

Sasuke avait commencé par defaire lit et Hamac puis caler les divers meubles vers le coin cuisineleur faisant prendre le minimum d'espace.

Ce fut au tour du bureau. Il commenca a deposer les futures flutes dans les tiroirs et en fit de meme avec les crayons et autres. lorsqu'il se saisit de l'un des cahier, plusieurs feuilles s'en echapperent et s'eparpillerent au sol. Il s'empressa alors de les ramasser alors que le blond qui avait finit arrivait pour l'aider.

De nombreux gribouillis occupaient les papiers mais il reconnut a travers, les paroles de chansons accompagnés de bouts de partitions. Des brouillons supposa il. D'autres feuilles etaient le resultat final, des partitions propres, avec les paroles juste en dessous.

-c'est toi qui ecrit?

-ouai...mais certaines ne sont pas finies. Mon prof de musique du lycée a envoyé un de mes essai a la capitale et ils m'ont offert une bourse d'etude pour que je puisse continuer.

-Tu dois etre doué alors...

-y parait...

L'Uzumaki n'avait pas l'air particulierement content, ou de se vanter.

-Ca a pas l'air de te rendre heureux...

-J'avais refusé, mais mon prof qui a quand meme envoyé un essai. J'ai jamais chanté devant quelqu'un alors...je sais pas...en plus c'est plutot personnel...enfin je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

-Sur un dessin, la premiere chose qu'on voit c'est le modele bien sur, mais l'oeuvre n'est rien sans le ressenti du peintre...c'est comme ca que je vois la peinture...j'ai fait les beaux arts un an...comme toi ce sont mes profs qui m'y ont poussé...

-et maintenant?

-j'ai arrété en cours d'année...les sujets imposés, l'academie, me laissent indifferents, oh c'est sur, sur le plan technique c'est parfait, mais il n'y a plus le ressenti. Je prefere dessiner ce qui me plait, des choses qui me touchent. Un moment, un endroit...ce que je trouve beau, et que je transforme avec ce que j'en eprouve...c'est pour ca que je n'expose pas, j'ai l'impression de laisser lire en moi de cette facon...je n'aime trop que tout le monde puisse voire a travers mes yeux...et mon coeur...

-alors tu me trouve beau? s'amusa le blond...reaction immediate du brun qui begaie une reponse

- c'est gentil...l'Uzumaki reprend son ramassage pour ne pas le regarder, lorsqu'il a finit il se met a regarder le plafon.

-on se ressemble d'un certain coté...les arpeges, la theorie, le chant, ca ne m'interresse pas. Dans mes chansons je parle de mes sentiments depuis...j'ai deja du mal a parler de ma vie a quelqu'un, alors la chanter pour des gens que je ne connais pas...mais je ne peux pas non plus ecrire quelque chose qui ne veux rien dire pour moi...le coeur de l'artiste transforme une simple toile en une oeuvre d'art, celui du musicien fait d'une melodie une chanson...leur but est de retranscrire une emotion et la transmettre, c'est pour ca qu'une peinture doit etre vue et qu'une chanson doit etre ecoutée non?

-sans doute...

Naruto lui fait un petit sourire et ils se relevent. Naruto range alors les feuilles dans une pochette et Sasuke remarque qu'il les met dans son sac. Tous les meubles etaient rangés et ils en avaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Ils verifierent une derniere fois puis Naruto prit son gros sac sur l'epaule, surprenant une nouvelle fois le brun par l'opposition entre son aspect presque fluet et sa force. Puis une question vint a Sasuke.

-Et toi?

-Moi? le blond leve un sourcil

-Tu a vu mes dessins alors...qu'a tu ressenti?... osa il avancer

Le blond eut l'air suprit, puis reflechit. -hum...celui ou je suis avec Yoru contre moi?...de la tendresse, malgré les differences physiques, on retrouve le lien entre nous. Une sorte d'apaisement, l'impression d'une famille...un reconfort, le bonheur d'un moment... (il lui sourit)...si je devais dire ce que toi tu as ressenti...c'est comme un...un souvenir heureux, quelquechose de perdu et peu etre de recherché...de la nostalgie, et malgré la quietude apparente, de la tristesse...enfin je suis pas critique d'art, si ca se trouve je dis n'importe quoi...Sasuke, ca va?

Le brun semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il l'etait. Le blond avait litteralement transpercé son ame. Exprimer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ils les avaient trouvé beaux tous les deux, heureux du simple contact avec l'autre. Ca lui avait rappelé sa propre famille, lui et son propre frere a une autre epoque, des moment trop vite perdus... Ca ses profs ne l'aurait pas vu, ils se seraient contentés de la premiere partie. Mais le blond lui avait tout compri et tout vu. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, et sourit doucement pour le rassurer.

-Tu me dois une chanson.

Le blond, surprit au depart, compri. Il reposa alors son sac a terre.

-Dans ce cas, attend moi deux minutes.

Le brun le laissa faire etonné, et encore plus lorsque le blond ressortit peu de temps apres avec une guitare dans le dos. Elle devait etre rangée dans l'armoire puisqu'il ne l'vait pas vue lors du rangement.

-une guitare?

-Difficile de chanter avec un coquillage dans la bouche. lui repondit simplement l'autre, effectivement c'etait plutot logique. Jusqu'a present, les deux fois ou il avait entendu la musique du blond, c'etait sur la drole de flute. Ca ne lui etait pas venu a l'esprit que chanter impliquait necessairement un autre instrument. Le brun attrapa le sac pour aider le blond et ils rentournerent dans la grande villa.

Arrivés, ils installerent de nouveau le blond dans la grande chambre, bien que celui ci ai proposé le canapé ou de la lui laisser, mais le brun ne ceda pas. Il lui proposa de faire une machine, pour son linge qui bien que plié etait toujours sale. Le blond accepta de nouveau un peu honteux de toutes ces attention. Tout fut ainsi propre, seché et repassé et terminé en debut de soirée. Ils discuterent de chose et d'autre pendant le repas preparé par le blond. Sasuke lui expliqua qu'il entrait cette année en premiere année dans une grande université de droit, tout comme Shika et Tema qui eux entraient en deuxieme année, et qu'il esperait reprendre le cabinet qu'avait par le passé tenu son pere et son oncle. Naruto, lui serait interne dans son ecole de musique mais, n'etant pas son idée de depart, il avait postulé pour diverses fac, et l'ecole lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait avoir des horaires amenagés. Il esperait pouvoir faire du benevolat dans les orphelinats. Sasuke prefera ne pas poser plus de questions sur le passé du blond ce soir la, il esperait que son nouveau collocataire viendrait a lui de lui-meme comme il l'avait fait au matin.

La fatigue accumulée par sa journée de travail et sa courte nuit la veille se fit sentir, et l'Uchiwa bailla a s'en decrocher la machoire, ce qui fit rire le blond.

-, j'vais faire la vaisselle s'tu veux.

-non non ca vaaaaaaaa...le dernier fut prolngé par un nouveau baillement

-haha, c'est ca...tu dors debout. T'inquiete j'casserai rien!

Le brun ne se fit plus prier et partit s'assoir dans le canapé, tendit que le blond faisait son oeuvre. Quand celui ci eut finit, il se souvint de la demande du brun de l'entendre chanter. Et bien qu'un peu tendu, il monta a l'etage prendre sa guitare. Mais lorsqu'il arriva lui aussi au salon, l'autre s'etait deja laissé allé a la fatigue et dormait comme un bienheureux, ayant glissé de sa position assise et maintenant allongé dans le canapé. Naruto deposa doucement sa guitare contre le fauteuil et partit chercher sa veste pour le couvrir. Il choisit de le laisser la encore un peu avant de le reveiller et d'en profiter pour aller prendre sa douche. Le blond resta quelques secondes a regarder l'endormi. Son visage perdait toute son impassibilité a ses moments la, car meme s'il se laissait plus aller avec lui, il avait bien senti que le brun preferait cacher ses emotions sous un visage de glace, un peu comme lui et ses sourires...Les meches brune s'eparpillaient un peu partout sur son visage. Naruto le trouva tres beau. Son regard glissa du visage au cou si attirant, puis au debut de torse glabre et musclé que laissait entrevoire l'impudique chemise entrouverte, et tout cet etalage d'innocente sensualité s'emparaient de son esprit. Voulant fuir ces indecentes pensées pour son hote, il se leva hativement et prit le chemin de la douche (au rez de chausser, a coté de l'escalier) laissant juste une petite lampe allumée. Il y penetra et se defit de ses vetements pour se glisser sous la douche...froide. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il l'amena progressivement au chaud pour detendre ses muscles.

-------------

Un leger bruit d'eau. Il fait sombre, ah non il y a de la lumiere pas loin on dirait. Sasuke ouvre les yeux et remarque sa position, puis la chemise sur lui et enfin la petite lampe laissée a son attention pour empecher le noir complet d'envahir la piece. Apparement Naruto est dans la salle de bain. Sasuke se leve. De la il remarque que la porte est ouverte. Le blond doit avoir fini. Il marche donc vers ladite salle, mais lorsqu'il arrive devant il se fige pour piquer un fard monumental, il se retiens d'appeler le blond et reste bouche bée. Le blond etait toujours sous la douche et Sasuke ne put qu'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui, totalement petrifié. L'autre, par habitude de quelqu'un qui vit seul, et qui plus est n'a pas de porte a sa salle de bain, avait tout bonnement oublié de la fermer. Il etait donc debout, de dos a Sasuke. Le visage legerement rejeté en arriere, les mains dans les cheveux qu'il massait pour en faire partir la mousse. Mousse qui ruisselait le long du corps nu avec lenteur et precision, epousant chacune des courbes langoureusement. Le cerveau du dessinateur tournait au ralenti. Une indiscible chaleur s'insinuait en lui.

Ce n'etait pourtant pas la premiere fois qu'il voyait un corps nu, les modeles de l'ecoles, hommes ou femmes il en avait vu passer. C'est d'ailleur la bas qu'il s'etait rendu compte que qu'un corps d'homme pouvait etre tout aussi attrayant que les courbes d'une femme, si ce n'est plus. Il savait aussi que son meilleur ami l'avait compri et se doutait qu'il en allait de meme pour Temari, meme si aucun des deux n'avait abordé le sujet. C'est pourquoi a cet instant, il devait bien l'admettre, Naruto l'attirait.

Ses yeux s'emparerent d'une mousse pour en suivre le cheminement. Elle quittait les cheveux pour savourer le cou gracile, puis s'attarder sur les fines homoplates, se separant en fins sillons pour les redesiner, tantot s'amusant avec les cotes legerement apparentes, tantot roulant sur toute la longueur de la collone vertebrale, pour enfin se perdre dans les nouvelles courbes de...

-J'ai vu...

La voix du blond venait de s'elever. Sasuke sentit son coeur s'arreter de battre, persuadé d'etre repéré. Qu'etait il entrain de faire, bon sang!? _"je suis dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi???", _a la vitesse de l'eclair il s'etait eloigné de l'entrée de la salle d'eau et etait a present dos plaqué contre le mur juste a coté. En plus il avait de plus en plus chaud et sa respiration etait rapide. La voix reprit, et la il soupira de soulagement. Le blond ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa presence et les paroles ne lui etaient pas adressée. C'etait le debut d'une chanson...Au lieu de s'en aller comme sa logique, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, sa tete s'appuyant contre, et se prit a ecouter le chant du blond. Malgré le bruit de l'eau, sa voix etait belle et douce. La melodie etait lente, sauf au refrain ou sa voix s'elevait un peu plus (Deux freres sous le soleil de Bryan Adams).

-J'ai vu en reve...une prairie infinie

J'ai vu en reve,... un soleil endormi

Et dans mon reve...nos ailes d'or se deploient

Et un seul esprit...nous unit...toi et moii

Ecoute ton coeur...petit enfant du desert

Ecoute cette voix...c'est celle de ta terre

Ecoute tes reves...pense a moi quand tu t'eveilles

Moi qui suis ton frere...ton frere...sous le soleil

Nous sommes, comme deux freres de somme

Nous sommes deux coeurs a l'unisson

A jamais nous serons pareils

A deux freres sous le soleil...

Quand tu entendras...le vent dans le canyon...

Et quand tu verras...courir les bisons

Quand tu te perdra...je serais pret de toi

Pour veiller sur mon frere...

La voix du blond se mit a trembler, et Sasuke crut entendre un sanglot ettouffé. Il voulut se reveler, mais ces jambes ne suivirent pas et il retomba a genou. Il poussa un petit juron et se redressa un petit juron en se relevant prestement et avec plus de reussite cette fois, alors que l'eau se coupait en meme temps.

Naruto chantait. Sa voix s'etait mit a trembler a ce passage, une fois de plus...il avait voulu pleurer, mais s'en etait abstenu. Il avait beau essayer de laisser le passé, c'etait trop dur d'oublier...un sanglot lui echappa, et il entendit alors un bruit sourd de chute qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Un objet avait du tomber par terre, ou alors Sasuke avait peu etre glisser du canapé. Il coupa l'eau et sorti, attrapa une petite serviette dont il s'entoura la taille. Il chercha autour de lui et remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre des rechanges et se maudissant interieurement,sortit ainsi. mais ce fut pour tomber nez a nez avec Sasuke qui se repetrifia sur place tout comme lui. L'esprit de Sasuke vagabonda sur le torse devant lui. Ce qu'il avait pu prendre pour de la maigreur la veille au soir lorsqu'il etait malade se revelait etre une musculature fine et parfaite a son gout. Il piqua alors un fard monumental s'apercevant qu'il fixait toujours son vis a vis. Celui-ci rougit tout autant d'etre detaillé dans cette tenue. Il se resolut a prononcer les premiers mots.

-hum...euh...j'ai oublié mes affaires en haut...

-Ah..euh oui...

-Faudrait que je passe... lui adressa il avec un sourire un peu amusé de voire qu'il ne laissait apparement pas le brun totalement indifferent etant donné sa gene.

Sasuke reconnecta alors avec la realité, pour realiser qu'il empechait effectivement Naruto d'atteindre l'escalier. Il s'ecarta vivement et l'autre le grattifia d'un merci et d'un Bonne nuit en montant et auquel il repondit. Sasuke se serait tué de perdre a ce point ses moyens devant le blond. Sa simple presence, et encore plus a moitié nue parvenait a briser les remparts qu'il s'etait toujours construit contre ses emotions, et surtout contre les autres. Mais plus urgent maintenant, il avait besoin d'une douche, et froide de preference, d'une part pour se remettre les idées en place, de l'autre pour calmer la maligne chaleur de son bas-ventre...ce qu'il fit.

Lui non plus n'avait pas de vetements de rechanges mais il considera que ce serait une petite vengeance sur le blond pour son exhibition totalement non voulue de tout a l'heure. mAis ce fut en vain car lorsqu'il arriva a l'etage, la porte de la chambre du blond etait fermée et aucun bruit n'en echappait. Il se contenta de rejoindre sa chambre, enfiler un boxer propre avant de s'allonger. Il ne parvint pas a s'endormir tout de suite, chaque fois qu'il pensait decouvrir quelquechose chez le blond, un autre mystere apparaissait. Il repensait a la chanson, elle parlait de deux freres, pas de vrais freres, plutot de personnes semblables de coeur,...il avait pensé qu'elle parlait de Yoru et Naruto, mais alors pourquoi ce sanglots, comme un regret...etait il arrivé quelquechose par le passé? etait-ce bien de Yoru qu'il s'agissait? Sinon de qui? Il voulait l'aider, il voulait etre plus proche de lui, mais comment faire si l'autre ne lui parlait pas.

De l'autre coté de l'etage, Naruto ne dormait pas non plus. Il pensait au brun. Qu'eprouvait il pour lui...il avait d'abors crut a de l'amitié, mais il sentait un autre lien se tisser entre eux, et puis l'autre aussi semblait etrange. C'etait peu etre leur passés respectifs qui les forcaient à se rapprocher...Le passé...il ne parvenait toujours pas a s'en detacher...ce qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui, ca ne lui etait pas arrivé depuis cette epoque...etait-ce pour ca qu'il y avait repensé? Est-ce que le brun l'avait entendu? C'est possible vu comme il avait l'air inquiet quand il etait sortit. Et puis, il avait rougit...qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire?...

Ils eurent tout deux du mal a trouver le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lendemain matin...Sasuke se leva tot. Il avait toujours eut le sommeil leger et ne dormait pas beaucoup. Un rapport avec sa peur? Sans doute. Il avait oublié ce qu'etait les grasses matinéedepuis longtemps.Il mit un jean et un t-shirt, qu'il garderait toute la journée pour travailler. La porte d'en face etait toujours fermée. Il descendit au salon et, comme il s'y attendait, il etait le premier levé. L'eventail se lanca alors dans une grande entreprise de cuisine. Car non seulement il allait preparer un petit dejeuner mais aussi des bento pour la journée. Le blond le rejoignit une bonne heure plus tard. Un jean troué à un genou et un sweat noir sans manche, visiblement encore un peu endormi.

-Ohayo, lanca Sasuke

-O'yo repondit evasivement le blond. Ce qui l'amusa un peu.

Ils s'assirent et mangerent tranquilement, Naruto reprenant peu à peu vie, pour retrouver le sourire qui planait toujours sur son visage. Sasuke avait preparé un sac a dos ou il avait mis les bentos, un marteau de chez lui et, à tout hasard, son carnet et son crayon. Ils se mirent en route peu de temps apres.

Naruto le laissa un peu et revint avec une echelle pour monter sur le toit. Puis vint la deuxieme entreprise perilleuse de la journée pour Sasuke, monter les planches sur le toit. Naruto restait sur l'echelle, et il les lui passait une par une pour qu'il les y depose. Chose faite il le rejoint sur le toit. Ils avaient decidé d'enlever une les anciennes lattes et les remplacer au fur et a mesure et à midi ils n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Naruto avait enlevé son pull a cause du soleil, laissant sa peau bronzée a l'air libre et donnant libre cours a l'imagination de Sasuke qui l'observait de biais et assailli lui aussi par la chaleur le rejoint bien vite. Naruto pour ne pas fixer la peau blanche, s'efforcait de se concentrer sur ces clous. Si bien qu'il se frappa le doigt plutot que le clou.

-WAAAOUW!

Sasuke, sursaute et regarde le blond se tenir le pouce, les joues gonflées par l'enervement, et un debut de larme au coin de l'oeil. Il s'empacha de rire devant le comique de la situation et s'approcha.

-Ca va?

-wéwé c'est l'marteau.

-Fais voire.

Disans cela, le brun attrapa le amain de l'Uzumaki pour la regarder. En plein de le pouce, il appuya dessus et vit le blond grimacer, mais au moins rien n'etait casséet il ne saignait meme pas, il aurait juste un beau bleu et le doigt un peu enflé. Et reflexe conditionné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sasuke souffla sur le doigt meurtri. OO pour Naruto, qui na s'attendait pas a ca.

-Euh Sasuke...

-oh desolé...ma mere faisait ca quand j'avais mal quelquepart...hum j'ai cru...

Il avait laché le doigt et avait baissé un peu les yeux, un peu géné, mais tout fut oublié quand il entendit un petit rire en face de lui.

-Tu sais quoi?...j'ai meme plus mal.

Le tout dit avec un resplendissant sourire dont il avait le secret et qui rassura aussitot le brun autant qu'il le fit fondre. Il allait rougir mais se reprit vite en voyant le sac derriere son compagnon.

-on fait une pause?

-C'est pas de refut!..oh!

Le blond entreprit de descendre a l'echelle en continuant de parler. -On a rien prit a manger, jvais voire ce que j'ai en bas!

-Pas la peine!

Naruto lui lanca un regard interrogateur alors que le brun fouillait dans son sac a dos. L'Uzumaki le rejoint et decouvrit les boite de repas. Sasuke en deposa une devant chacun d'eux et sortit une bouteille d'eau.

-Itadakimasu, dit le brun en cassant ses baguettes a l'adresse du brun.

-...

-Quoi?

- hein...oh rien...

-Bah vas-y dis tout de suite que c'est pas bon. se moqua le brun

-non non c'est pas ca...c'est juste que...c'est la premiere fois que quelqu'un prepare un bento pour moi...

-...

-et ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Itadakimasu Sasuke!

Ils se sourirent et s'apreterent a manger, jusqu'a ce que le blond s'arrette une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a?

-C'est quoi ca? Naruto pointait plus bout de sa baguette un petit tas informe oscillant entre le jaune et le noir et pas tres ragoutant.

-Euh...de l'omelette je crois...

-oO Tu crois?...bon ben on va gouter...

Naruto attrapa la chose et la mit en bouche, macha tres lentement devant le brun qui attendait le verdict.

-Alors...

-c'est...comment dire...absolument immangeable...Hahaha

-hmpf...

-Oh aller c'est juste l'omelette on va voire le reste.

Malheuresement pour eux, ce n'etait pas juste l'omelette...le reste n'etait en effet guere mieux, Sasuke avait mi trop d'epice dans les legumes, et ils avaient perdus tout leur gout, La viande ne s'en sortait pas trop mal manquant juste legerement de cuisson, quand au riz, lui, il avait l'avantage de tres bien adherer au baguettes tant il etait collant... Naruto eclata franchement de rire.

-Hahaha, j'crois que demain, vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui prepare a manger ! Ou est-ce que t'a appri a faire la cuisine?

-te moque pas! en fait depuis que mes parents ont...disparus...je vis chez mon oncle mais la bas c'est sa femme qui fait la cuisine alors j'ai jamais appri...enfin maintenant j'ai un appart, mais ca s'arrette aux pattes, le reste du temps c'est plats preparés.

-ah ok...va vraiment falloir que je t'aprennes alors!

-Et toi?c'est ton tuteur qui t'as appri quand tu vivais chez lui?

-Iruka?? Naaaan! Il est meme pire que toi! Et puis j'ai jamais habité chez lui! Mais pour vivre seul j'ai été obligé d'apprendre.

-et...tu vis seul depuis combien de temps?

- depuis que j'ai douze ans.

-HEin???

-Avant j'etais a l'orphelinat d'ici. Iruka a demandé a m'adopter mais ca lui a été refusé...

-pourquoi?il a l'air d'un homme bien non?

-Il l'est, mais il est en cohabitation avec un autre homme depuis plusieurs années.

-Alors son colocataire etait pas net?

-Non Kakashi est super cool... mais ils sont un peu plus que colocataires...(il verifie l'expression du brun qui ne parait pas choqué, juste un peu surprit a la rigueur) et donc sous pretexte de son homosexualité, la garde lui a été refusée, il risquait d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi parait il...(petit rictus) finalement j'y suis tres bien arrivé tout seul mais bon...bref...on l'a laissé etre tuteur de mes biens...autrement dit il avait un droit de visite pour voire comment j'allais et c'est lui qui gerait ma pension et mes frais au debut. C'est Tsunade-baba, une femme de l'orphelinat qui m'aimait bien qui m'a appri a cuisiner en apprenant que je partait. Elle est morte ya deja quelques années. A Seize ans je suis devenu independant.

Sasuke avalait les informations. Le blond vivait seul depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Il avait du prendre toutes les responsabilités d'un appartement, du menage, de la cuisine...a seulement douze ans...ca avait de quoi faire grandir vite n'importe qui. Laissant de coté la confirmation du bord de Naruto, il posa la question qui le tracassait.

-mais Yoru il vit chez lui non?

-Faut croire qu'ils sont plus souples qu'avant...et c'est bien mieux! fermer la porte a clé, ne surtout pas oublier le gaz, ne pas mettre de javel dans le linge, la serpiere se passe apres le balai, attention au gaz...Iruka avait fait comme ton amie, j'avais des post'it dans tout l'appartement. J'avais deja du mal a assumer tout ce qu'il y avait un faire dans un appart alors Yoru, il aurait été completement perdu. Mais bon je me plaint pas, je voulais pas etre un poids pour Iruka et donc je voulais surtout pas etre materné. Ca a été dur au debut. Quand les autres te propose de jouer mais que tu dois refuser parcequ'aujourd'hui c'est jour de lessive ca met de suite une barriere...mais je me suis vite habitué a vivre tout seul.

Sasuke le regardait passer de l'amusement a l'indifference alors qu'il parlait, comme s'il etait blasé, mais peu etre aussi un peu amer... Aucun des deux ne parlait plus. Non pas par gene, mais parceque d'un coté il n'y avais rien a repondre et de l'autre plus rien a dire. Ce fut le dos de Sasuke qui les ramena a la realité. Il sentit sa peau le tirailler alors qu'il avait essayer de se relever.

-ouch!

-ca va? Montre moi.

Sasuke exposa son dos au blond et le laissa faire. Celui posa sa main a plat dessus et il la trouva etonnement fraiche sur sa peau qui le cuisait. Puis alors que le blond la tapotait le plus doucement possible, la fraicheur fit place a la douleur puis le fit sursauter. Le blond avanca alors son diagnostic.

-Bon, ben t'as un bon coup de soleil. Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton t-shirt?

-Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton pull? retorqua le brun

-wé...on va arreter la aujourd'hui, faut qu'on te mette de la creme t'es tout brulé.

Naruto randea alors les affaires, laissant les poutres sur le toit, et suivit de Sasuke, ils retournerent a la maison de vacances. Sasuke enleva vite le tissu dont le frottement etait devenu insupportable. Il avait preferé ne pas imaginé ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait du porter son sac. Naruto demanda ou se trouvait la creme et revint rapidement avec dans la chambre du brun.

-Allonge toi.

-Pardon??

-Allonge toi sur le lit pour que je puisse te mettre la creme.

-Mais...je peux le faire...

-Tu vas te faire mal a te tordre dans tous les sens pour y arriver et en plus tu le fera mal. Aller laisse toi faire, tinquiete je serai doux, je suis un masseur hors-pair!

Le brun se resigna malgré lui et toutes les pensées coquines qui lui etés venues a l'esprit à cause de tous les sens qu'il avait pu trouvés aux mots du brun. MAis pire que tout, lorsqu'il fut installé, il sentit un poids se poser sur lui. Le blond s'etait assis sur ses fesses pour mieux "travailler". Sasuke ne fut ce qui le retint de se retourner alors que tout son corps le lui implorer, entfin tout sauf son dos qui lui le retint.

Il sentit alors a nouveau le contact froid sur son dos, encore plus froid maintenant que la creme etait etallée sur les longues mains du blond. Il partit du bas du dos et remontat doucement jusqu'au epaules ou ils'attarda. la brun se detendait totalement. Il se pencha non loin de son oreille.

-Ca va, je te fais pas trop mal?

-hmmmm, fut sa seule reponse du brun qui soupirait d'aise, tant tout ceci lui faisait du bien.

-haha je prend ca pour un non.

Il rajouta de la creme sur les main et c'est une nouvelle fraicheur qui s'etend, Naruto restait sur les epaules et les homoplates qui avaient le plus prit. Il recommenca ainsi plusieurs fois tant la creme buvait l'onguent benefique. Puis il laissa les homoplates pour arriver aux cotes, allant et revenant de temps en temps vers les hanches, le faisant frissoner. Sasuke ne se lassait pas de se contact, qui aussi innocent fut il pour l'Uzumaki lui procurait un pannel de sensations des plus agreables. Pres d'un quart d'heure passa ou le blond continuait de le masser. Cette peau blanche (en temps normal) et douce l'attirait, et il prenait plaisir a prodiguer ses soins au brun, a ressentir ses reactions. Il sentait l'etre sous lui se detendre petit a petit, jusqu'a se laisser porter dans les lymbes du sommeil. L'uzumaki passa une derniere fois de la creme et le laissa dormir.

--------------------------------------

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que l'Uchiwa se reveilla, on ne peut plus reposé, dans la meme position que celle dans laquelle il s'etait endormi. Sa peau le tira lorsqu'il se leva mais il avait deja moins mal qu'avant. L'episode du massage lui revint en tete, et il soupira de s'etre endormi comme ca. Mais c'est vrai que le blond massait bien, la preuve...et sa voix lorsqu'il s'etait penché a son oreille... comment pouvait il etre aussi attirant et sensuel sans s'en rendre compte? Il sorti et trouva la chambre ouverte et descendit a la cuisine ou il trouva le blond attelé a la cuisine, torse nu. _"et provocateur en plus"_. Le blond chantonnait une de ses chansons.

-...comme un fils fais moi voir qu'en tout est libre

et comme un fils je t'aimerai qu'importe le prix

comme un fils je te devrai toujours la vie

si tu m'aimes comme un fils

dis le moi si tout autour de moi

on m'est hostile et que je n'le vois pas

tiens ma main qu'en on me pointe du doigt

et j'en f'rai autant

et si je prend pour aquis mes chances

fais moi peur que plus jamais j'y pense

prends ma tete qand elle fait plus de sens

et j'en f'rai autant

et je sais, que c'est un peu trop

que je demande plus que je vaut

mais je promet plus que des mots oouuuh

(Refrain)

et si nos yeux se croisent dis qu'c'est toi

on s'en voudrait a vie si on se manquait

et si tu est passé, reviens moi

car je n'passré pas toute ma vie, a t'ecrire et a t'imaginer

(Refrain) si tu m'aimes comme un fils...

Sasuke restait muet devant la chanson du blond qui avait pri en assurance au fur et a mesure. Sa voix resonnait encore dans sa tete.

-Bonjour...

Naruto sursauta, et se retourna pour voir Sasuke a l'entree de la cuisine. Il rougit d'avoir été entendu.

-Bonjour...t'es la depuis longtemps?

-un peu...c'est une tres belle chanson...

-hum..Merci, elle est pour Iruka...

-tu lui a deja chanté?

-une fois..il a pleuré alors j'ai plus osé...il est trop emotif... se moqua gentiment Naruto

-Et celle de l'autre jour? Elle est pour Yoru?

-...???

-La deniere fois, tu chantais sous la douche, la porte etait pas fermée alors j'ai...entendu...comme elle parlait de deux freres...

-ah...c'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire que c'est lui, enfin si j'avais fais une chanson sur Yoru j'orai plutot parlé d'un animal sauvage!...celle la elle etait pour quelqu'un d'important pour moi... (il avait perdu sonsourire)

_"etais?..." _-hum...

-J'ai fais les bentos! (montra il pour changer de conversation et couper le silence)

Ils dejeunerent vite. Et s'appretaient a partir. Naruto insista pour que Sasuke mette de la creme solaire. Il troca son t-shirt pour une resille plus legere et qui le protegerai, mais comme il rechignait a se passer la creme, Naruo la lui prit des mains et lui tartinna copieusement le visage.

-Voila maintenant c'est bon!

-Et toi pourquoi t'en met pas!?

-Parceque moi je suis sur la plage depuis que j'suis né, et comme tu peut le voire mon bronzage me protege, alors que toi t'as la peau toute blanche, c'est dangereux de rien mettre.

-hmpf...grogna juste le brun.

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur matinale qu'ils se mirent en route, Sasuke bougonnant qu'il ressemblait a un gamin peint en Indien et le blond lui promis de lui preter son marteau pour faire un tomahawk, en lui faisant remarquer que bouder empirait les choses. ils travaillerent donc toute la journée, malgré le blond qui lui demandait si il na'vait pas trop mal au dos et de ne pas se forcer, et eurent un repas decent cette fois ci! Lorsqu'ils rentrerent, Sasuke eut une nouvelle fois droit a une sceance massage, au salon cette fois, dont il se delecta, s'efforcant de ne pas s'endormir encore. Il se concentrait sur divers objets et ses yeux tomberent sur la guitare restée sur le fauteuil. Il remarqua une inscription sous la rosace._ "Pour Naru-chan." _C'etait signé _Gaara_...Qui pouvait bien appelé Naruto Naru-chan? Un parent? Un ami?

-Qui est Gaara?

Fin de la premiere partie...je savais pas trop quand couper, ou si je devais faire plusieurs chapitre...bref a vous de me dire ce que vous en pensait.

Dans la prochaine partie, la reponse a la question de sasuke, une dispute, une nouvelle declaration, une arrivée mais surtout un depart mais surtout la fin de l'histoire!!!...bref continuez de lire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2**_

-Qui est Gaara?

Les mains stoppèrent net tout mouvement. -Pourquoi?

-C'est écrit sur ta Guitare... _"Pour Naru-chan. Gaara" _c'est lui qui te l'a offerte?

_-_ Oui...pour ce qui est de savoir qui est Gaara...même pour moi c'est difficile a dire...et c'est une longue histoire...

-Qu'elqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait savoir prendre le temps...

-Je dis vraiment beaucoup de choses décidément...Gaara...par ou commencer...c'était un ami...un frère...un...amour...le mieux c'est peu être de commencer par le début finalement...

-... Naruto reprenait doucement ses mouvements sur son dos tout en commençant de parler.

-Il y a deux ans...une famille est venue de France s'installer ici. La mère de la famille avait connu mon père par le passé et ils se sont installés ici...ils n'avaient pas su pour lui...un jour on s'est rencontré, elle m'a reconnu parce que j'étais le portrait craché de mon père parait il...elle m'a demandé de ses nouvelles, et je lui ai expliqué...Je me suis rapproché d'eux et j'ai rencontré leur fils adoptif, Gaara...

(Naruto prit une grande inspiration)...Il était orphelin de naissance, ses parents l'ayant abandonné parce qu'il été trop faible, c'est cette famille qui l'avait adopté...c'était quelqu'un de très renfermé, mais on est vite devenu amis...c'est lui qui m'a appris a joué de la guitare...je le considérais comme mon frère...la chanson...elle était pour lui...notre relation a avancé et nous somme devenu plus de des amis...j'étais vraiment heureux a cette époque...Yoru disait ne m'avoir jamais vu sourire autant...mais Gaara avait la santé fragile, il était insomniaque et ca empirait les choses...un jour...l'an dernier...il...a fait un malaise plus grave que les autres...et...il est mort...dans mes bras...je...j'ai rien pu faire...

Les mains tremblaient à présent et Sasuke les sentaient se crisper contre lui, si il avait mal il ne dit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, se sentait honteux d'avoir fait du mal au blond en lui demandant ca. Lui qui disait vouloir attendre qu'il vienne à lui...

-Na...

-je lui ai menti...je lui ai dit qu'il s'en sortirai...lui il avait déjà accepté l'idée de...j'avais dit que je serai toujours prés de lui...que je le protégerai...comme dans la chanson...mais...mais... c'était des mensonges...il est mort...et moi j'ai rien put faire...je...l'aimais...et...il m'a dit...je préfère te voire sourire...je voulais... mais...même ca je n'y arrivais pas...

Sasuke sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur son dos, puis encore...le blond pleurait...c'était ces larmes qui roulaient sur son dos. Il se retourna et parvint à se redresser. Son cœur se brisa devant le blond pleurant silencieusement. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, mettant sa tète contre son torse.

-Naruto...excuse moi...je

-c'est rien.ca va passer...ca finis toujours par passer...si je n'avais pas... parvint il a dire malgré se voix hachée.

-Naruto...

-Ils ont raison...je suis maudit...je...

-non!...Arrête!...c'était pas ta faute!...

Un sanglot plus gros que les autres survint. Sasuke posa sa main sur les cheveux de blé les caressant doucement, d'un geste rassurant...il ne pouvait que le laisser pleurer...il avait compris que le blond se sentait coupable de la mort de Gaara...mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le laisser pleurer contre lui...depuis combien de temps Naruto contenait-il ses larmes sous ces sourires et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il repensa au premier soir sur la plage, en y repensant le blond n'avait pas sourit cette fois la...ce devait être ca son vrai visage...perdu quelque part ailleurs... Il sentait toujours les larmes sur son torses et il resserra sa prise sur le corps qui paraissait si frêle...et minutes après minutes, il le sentit se calmer, jusqu'a ne plus pleurer, mais il ne le relâcha pas pour autant, et le blond n'essaya pas de quitter l'étau de chaleur, Cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ces années, qu'il avait crut retrouver, mais qui lui avait été si vite arrachée...il était épuisé et il se laissa aller ainsi...ses muscles se détendirent...et il s'endormit dans ses bras rassurants qu'on lui tendait...

Sasuke le remarqua et il se rallongea sur le canapé, Naruto au creux des bras. Il murmura quelque chose, non pas pour le blond mais pour quelqu'un d'autre...

-Excuse-moi...de l'avoir fait pleurer...

Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi...

-------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla, seul... Le bruit de la cuisine lui dit que Naruto préparait déjà à manger. Il le rejoint, et malgré les yeux toujours un peu rougis du blond, le blond lui adressa un sourire. Sasuke n'était pas dupe et fronça les sourcils et le sourire devint plus triste, mais au moins il était vrai pensa t-il.

- Excuse-moi...

-???

-J'avais pas a être aussi curieux...

-c'est pas grave...et puis tu n'as fait que je poser une question...tu m'as pas forcé à répondre...c'est a moi de m'excuser, j'ai du te mettre mal a l'aise...

-tu t'excuse trop.

-y parait...j'ai essayé un nouveau truc tu veux gouter?

-hum...

La journée se passa sans incident majeur sinon sue dans l'après midi, Naruto se prit de nouveau le marteau sur le doigt.

-Mais c'est pas vrai quel crétin! Jura t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé en français en voyant les yeux grand ouverts du brun.

-T'as dit quoi?

- rien, excuse-moi, je me suis encore tapé dessus et je me suis énervé, et comme a chaque fois c'est le français qui me vient. (Oui parce qu'ils sont au japon, au sud d'Hokkaido, si je l'a pas déjà dit, et ses chansons sont en anglais mais plutôt que d'écrire la trad. a coté ou de devoir trad. celle de corneille j'l'ai ai mise direct en français)

-Je pensais que tu avais juste des origines étrangères...

-Mon père était français et il m'a appris, c'était un peu notre code secret ici...c'était drôle au début et puis c'est devenu une habitude, ca reviens par moment.

- Dis-moi autre chose?

-quoi?

-c'est la première fois que j'en entends alors...

Le blond réfléchit un instant puis prit une phrase en français, avec l'accent siouplait (pas du sud hein!).

-tu rougis, si tu savais comme tu es beau.

-Et ca veut dire quoi?

-(en japonais) Qu'il est temps de se remettre au boulot...il lui adresse un clin d'œil.

A la fin de la journée, la bonne humeur s'était réinstallée entre eux, d'autant qu'ils avaient presque finit la toiture, demain elle serait prête. Le soir Naruto donna un petit cours de cuisine à Sasuke. Et cote a cote, leurs mains se frôlant de temps en temps voire se rencontrant carrément quand Naruto reprenait les gestes du brun en les posant sur les siennes pour les diriger. Ils rirent des maladresses du brun et chacun partit se coucher l'estomac plein et la tête sans problème.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ils étaient déjà en milieu de matinée, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la dernière planche à poser.

-Naruto passe moi la planche derrière toi.

-Wep!

Le blond en voulant attraper la latte, le poussa et elle commença à glisser le long du toit. Sasuke était encore entrain d'arracher le vieux bois et ne vit pas Naruto partir trop vite pour l'empêcher de tomber. Jusqu'a ce qu'il entend un gros bruit de chute. Il se retourna d'un bond. Le blond avait glissé en se précipitant mais avait réussi à se retenir tant bien que mal. Il était presque parallèle a la longueur du toit, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre pied dans la petite gouttière, une main le retenant au toi, l'autre juste posée a plat sous lui. Sasuke vint l'aider à se remettre correctement sur le toit.

-Ca va?

-J'ai voulu rattraper la planche et j'ai glissé, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas cassée.

-On s'en fiche de la planche. Fais voire tes mains.

Naruto fut un peu surpris de se faire réprimander, mais il savait que l'autre s'était inquiété, et concéda a lui montrer ses mains, écorchées par le bois. Sasuke avait l'air un peu choqué. Pourtant la chute n'aurait pas été très haute. Enfin il y avait bien quelques cailloux mais tout de même pas de quoi faire tout un plat.

-C'est rien, juste quelques éraflures, tenta il pour le rassurer.

-Non c'est pas rien! T'aurait pu tomber! T'es idiot une planche ca se rachète, si tu t'étais cogné la tête sur une pierre!?

Naruto en eut marre et retira brusquement ses mains de celles du brun. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas c'était qu'on le traite d'idiot. Il avait agit par reflexe il n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait l'air furieux et pour la première fois s'énerva contre l'Uchiwa. De quel droit il le grondait comme un gamin qui fait une bêtise? Son toit il l'avait déjà réparé quand il avait eut la maison, et tout seul, ce n'était quand même pas lui qui vivait seul depuis à peine un an qui allait lui donner des leçons!

Ne - Me traite pas d'idiot! Je ne me suis pas jeté du toit non plus! Tu crois que tu peux me donner des leçons? J'te signale que je l'ai déjà fait tout seul tout ca! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne!

-Pourtant avant-hier j'aurais juré le contraire!

Sasuke sut immédiatement qu'il avait été trop loin. Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment avait il pu rabaisser le blond ainsi. Il s'était inquiété quand il avait crut qu'il été tombé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'énerver comme ca, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès de glisser. Il vit les poings de Naruto se serrer a s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il attendait le coup qui ne manquerait pas venir et qu'il avait bien mérité, mais rien de vint. Au lieu de ca, le blond comme pour lui prouver encore que ses cris était totalement injustifiés, sauta directement du toit en s'appuyant sur une main et atterrit souplement sur le sable et s'en alla vers la plage. Il s'assit face à la mer.

Il s'en voulut encore plus de l'avoir blessé pour rien et alla le rejoindre. Il resta debout à quelques mètres derrière n'osant rien dire. Le blond le fit pour lui.

- Vas-t'en!

-Naruto je...

-T'as été trop loin trop loin Sasuke...

-je sais...je...

-Je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as prouvé qu'une fois de plus j'avais tort... Tu dois avoir raison je suis surement le dernier des crétins !

-no...

-Ne ment pas Sasuke, tu l'as pensé...

- Laisse-moi parler! Oui je l'ai pensé! Une seconde je l'ai pensé! Je sais très bien que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul! Tu es fort! Plus que moi! Tu t'es confié à moi! Je n'aurai pas du bafouer ta confiance mais j'étais inquiet et énervé!

Naruto c'était levé rapidement et lui faisait face. Il était visiblement énervé et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais qui te dis que je veux qu'on s'inquiète pour moi!? Tu t'inquiète! Yoru s'inquiète! Iruka s'inquiète! Kakashi s'inquiète! Tsunade était inquiète! Mon père s'est inquiété! Gaara s'inquiétait! J'en ai marre moi qu'on s'inquiète pour moi! Tu comprends ca!?

-C'est parce que les gens tiennent a toi qu'ils s'inquiètent!

-Les gens qui tiennent à moi finissent par mourir les uns après les autres! Si c'est ça, autant rester seul!

Sa voix s'était cassée et les larmes coulaient sans retenues sur ses joues. Il avait la tête baissée pour les cacher et ses bras étaient le long de son corps, les poings de nouveau serrés et Sasuke voyait ses épaules trembler.

-Tu sais bien que tu te mens Naruto, arrête de te faire souffrir comme ca.

-si ca peut l'éviter aux autres...

Sasuke entoura ses bras autour du blond qui eut un mouvement de recul. Ca semblait logique après tout et le brun n'en tint pas compte et il retenta alors que le blond essuyait ses larmes. Cette fois l'Uzumaki se laissa faire, et agrippa son T-shirt.

- Excuse-moi, Naruto! Décidément je ne suis bon qu'à te faire pleurer...

-...

-mais c'est trop tard pour que je ne m'inquiète pas...

-Sasuke?

-oui?...

-ne me traite plus d'idiot s'il te plait...

-je te le promets...

-merci...

-...

-dis Sasuke...

-hum...?

-on va la remettre cette foutue planche? Un petit rire lui parvint à travers les dernières larmes du blond

-Et après on mangera un bout!

Ils se séparèrent et le blond souriait de nouveau au grand bonheur du brun. Il avait cru que tout s'arrêterais la, a cause de paroles méchantes jetées en l'air, mais il avait été pardonné. Un ange se rappela Sasuke...mais il n'est pas du lot des anges de vivre dans la peine. Les gens le traitaient de démon, les adages disent qu'un démon est un ange qui a eu des malheurs...alors Naruto était bien un ange...un ange déchu, dont on aurait brulé les ailes pour l'empêcher de s'élever...mais le plus bel ange qui lui ai été donné de voire et s'il devait le représenter ce serait sans doute ainsi...

Ils eurent donc vite finit le toit, et comme ne voulant plus s'arrêter, de peur que cela n'entraine une fin qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait, la réparation de la fenêtre serait pour le lendemain.

-------------------------------------------------------

Et le lendemain vint beaucoup trop vite à leur gout. Naruto avait rassemblé ses affaires et ils se mirent en route avec tout deux un nœud au fond de l'estomac, le plus tard possible. Arrivés ils réparèrent la fenêtre ce qui ne prit pas plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour atteindre midi. Ils mangèrent en silence et l'après-midi fut consacré aux meubles à remettre en place. En fin d'après midi tout fut fini. Sasuke était a présent sur la petite terrasse surélevée en compagnie du blond, ils étaient tout deux assis face a la mer. Sasuke finit par se lever.

-Bon.ben je crois qu'on a finit...

-oui...le blond lui sourit doucement

-Alors...je vais rentrer...

-hm...

-je...enfin si tu...si ya...

-Merci Sasuke

-tu sais ou me trouver...

-oui.tu vas pouvoir retrouver un peu de calme... et puis on se voit demain!?

-hm... bonsoir Naruto...

Il s'était levé et s'étais penché sur le blond pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pria, mais le Naruto ne lui fit aucun reproche.

-Bonsoir Sasuke...

Le brun sourit et lui tourna le dos pour partir en direction de chez lui, avec toujours ce mal être au creux du ventre...Il arriva chez lui, et regarda la pièce...il voyait le blond affairé a la cuisine, lorsqu'il se tournait vers le salon, il le voyait accorder sa guitare pour jouer une petite mélodie, la terrasse lui rappelait la matinée où ils s'étaient enfin présentés...il soupira longuement et monta a l'étage pour chercher son carnet a dessin, espérant qu'une esquisse le forcerait a penser a autre chose. Il s'installa donc sur la terrasse avec quelques pastelles, tentant de dessiner le coucher de soleil. Quand son dessin fut finit, il le regarda, il était affreusement vide...il arracha la page et en prit une autre, et ainsi de suite...il adressa un regard dans la direction ou il savait que le Naruto se trouvait, et repris son dessin, finit il le regarda, il y avait ajouté le blond, assis de dos, face a l'étendue marine...nouveau soupir, il abandonna son carnet sur place et retourna a l'intérieur...

Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa s'éloigner, il finit par disparaitre complètement de sa vue...Il soupira et se leva. Il regarda sa maison à présent réparée, la présence du brun était partout. Il préféra sortir. Il s'installa sur la plage, regardant l'eau illuminée par les milliers de reflets solaires. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait...d'abor dans l'espoir de voire son père en surgir un jour, puis pour fuirai toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités, plus tard pour tenter d'oublier sa peine en laissant son esprit se vider de tout ses problèmes pour s'emplir de sensations, rien que des sensations, plus de pensées. Au final, l'océan, cette chose qu'il redoutait tant était devenue sa seule échappatoire. La mer ne le jugeait pas, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, elle ne mourait pas...dans tous les aléas de sa courte vie, cette eau si froide et cruelle, qui lui avait tout enlevé, était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, qui demeurait immeuble malgré l'intempérie...Il n'aimait pas la mer, mais c'était confortable de penser qu'on pouvait venir n'importe quand et qu'elle serait toujours la alors il avait finit pas se raccroché a cette vision...

Pourtant ce soir, toutes les sensations qu'il avait en tête n'étaient pas celle qu'il attendait. Il voyait le brun dans un de ses rares sourires, le contact de ses propres mains sur sa peau, son souffle chaud contre son cou qui il avait pleuré, la main douce dans ses cheveux, la sécurité de ces bras...

Vu que ca ne servait a rien de rester la, il retourna chez lui, il y faisait encore plus noir que dehors, allumant une petite lampe, il vit qu'il c'était déjà passé plus de deux heures depuis qu'il était dehors. Sasuke était surement couché maintenant. Ou alors il dessinait... Il se prit a tourner en rond dans son appartement sans savoir que faire. Il n'avait pas faim, comme chaque soir passé seul. Naruto essaya de dormir mes ses yeux restaient fixés au plafond sans se fermer, il changea de position en vain, il essaya le hamac mais le quitta bien vite...finalement, il s'assit a la table, allumant une lampe qui n'en éclairait que la surface, et se mit à griffonner sur une feuille les paroles d'une chanson...

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive..._

_Je vogue vers d'autres rives_

_Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que j'en arriverai la_

_Je tourne en rond dans le noir_

_Oui je ne pense plus qu'a toi..._

_Comment pourrais-je te l'expliquer_

_Par ou commencer?_

_Dis-moi où aller_

_Tous ont changé..._

Il soupira, puis se releva, et sortit à nouveau de chez lui...

Sasuke, était assis dans le canapé, il s'était douché et changé pour enfiler un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt plus confortable, et s'était descendu une couverture. Si au moins il y avait eu la télé, il aurait pu s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait arrêté de dessiner quand il avait remarqué que les seules esquisses qu'il n'arrachait pas étaient seules ou il ajoutait le blond, ayant refait toutes les scènes gravées dans sa mémoire. C'est vrai que la maison était calme, mais elle était beaucoup trop calme, comme ce soir la quand il s'était retrouvé seul...il écoutait le ressac des vagues, laissant divaguer son esprit. Naruto avait raison, se passer de la crème dans le dos tout seul, c'était vraiment galère. Un profond soupir s'empara de lui, il avait envie de le voire, de l'entendre, le toucher...mais Naruto devait dormir maintenant...

_"Toc" _Le bruit venait de la porte et Sasuke s'y précipita pour ouvrir. Il se retrouva bien bête alors qu'il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Le vent avait du faire bouger quelque chose... Il rentra déçu pour se remettre dans sa couverture. Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit reprit et il laissa couler, mais le Toc reprit. Sasuke se leva, bien décidé a enlevé son jouet au vent. Il ouvrit la porte vite et ses yeux tombèrent sur la personne devant lui.

-Naruto??...Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Sasuke était surpris et le blond regardait ses pieds et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Euh...je marchais...et j'ai vu la lumière...alors...je pensais que...enfin...non oublie c'était stupide...

Il faisait rapidement demi-tour, mais le brun lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui.

-Sas...

La fin fut étouffée par les lèvres du brun qui venait de l'embrasser. Naruto d'abor surpris, y répondit bien vite. Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, claquant la porte d'un coup de pied. Naruto fut alors appuyé contre. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, perdant ses mains dans ses cheveux, demandant plus. Sasuke mordillait la lèvre inferieure et la langue se joint au jeu, quémandant l'accès, Naruto l'accorda bien vite, appuyant sur la nuque pour approfondir encore ce baiser. Ils se livraient un ballet sensuel et des plus doux, ou aucun ne cherchait à prendre le dessus. Ils se séparèrent alors, manquant d'air. Une larme roula sur la joue rougissante du blond et fut recueilli par le doigt de Sasuke.

-Tu pleures?

-Je suis heureux...

Sasuke apposa son autre main sur la deuxième joue et approcha son visage. Naruto ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres du brun se poser avec douceur en leur coin, comme pour prévenir de futures larmes, puis ses yeux d'azurs se plongèrent dans ceux d'obsidienne.

- Alors souris-moi...

Un sourire rayonnant de sincérité et de bonheur lui répondit, et il le remembrât longuement. Les mains de chaque coté du visage de son ange alors que celui si les avaient sur ses poignets avant de se perdre dans le dos du brun. La bouche du brun quitta l'autre pour embrasser le coin de la fine mâchoire, et s'engouffrer dans ce cou si désiré... Il remonta au lobe de l'oreille qu'il titilla et sentit le blond frissonner en tentant sans grande réussite de retenir un gémissement. Sasuke sentait le désir monter en lui, et pressant son corps contre celui de Naruto, s'aperçut vite qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

Naruto ne voulant pas être en reste, lui releva la tête pour le remembrasse. Il descendit au cou, le brun se perdait peu à peu dans le plaisir prodigué. Naruto s'appliqua à déposer un suçon sur la clavicule offerte. Ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer sous le tissu du haut du brun, mais furent arrêté.

-non...

-?? Naruto le regardait à présent un peu inquiet. Est-ce qu'il avait été trop vite? Sasuke ne voulait pas? Voyant le trouble du blond, L'Uchiwa le rassura d'un nouveau baiser.

-pas ici...viens...

Sasuke saisit la main halée pour le tirer jusqu'a l'étage. Le blond ne suivit sans hésiter, totalement absorbé par cette chaleur qui s'emparait de lui et qui faisait fuirai toute pensée logique de son esprit. Arrivés en haut, le brun refit face au blond pour l'embrasser. Naruto marchait ainsi à reculons jusqu'a la chambre du brun, sous ses multiples baisers et caresses.

**/!\ Attention Lemon! Non amateurs descendez plusieurs lignes plus basses**

Il se retrouva assis au mile de lui, embrassant son nouvel amant penché au dessus de lui. Cette fois ce fut Sasuke qui passa ses mains sur la torse bronzé, soulevant doucement le tissu, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait, jusqu'a l'enlever complètement. Les mains se posèrent sur le dos pour être remplacées par la bouche. Naruto avais rejeté la tête en arrière, s'enivrant de toutes ses douces sensations.

Sasuke suçota le cou, rendant la pareille au blond. Il remontât a l'oreille, ce petit point sensible, et arracha un profond soupir d'aise a son amant et qui l'incita à continuer cette douce torture.

-Sas.hnnn...suke...

Le brun repartit alors à la conquête du torse. Naruto avait finit par s'allonger totalement et caressait le dos du brun au dessus de lui. Les lèvres gourmandes rencontrèrent un bout de chair brune et entreprirent de le mordiller avidement, arrachant de nouveau gémissement au blond qui haletait presque. Les pantalons devenaient trop serrés et un mouvement du brun les fit frotter l'un contre l'autre, les faisant tout deux trembler de plaisir. Le haut du brun fut envoyé valser plus loin, et Sasuke revint l'embrasser...Les lèvres effleurèrent les cotes frémissantes, il y déposa une suite de baiser papillons comme pour ne pas les rendre jalouse. Sa langue vint s'hasarder dans le nombril et le blond se cambra alors. Ce qui fit sourire Sasuke alors qu'il déboutonnait déjà le pantalon.

-t'es sensible...

-Et toi alors? rétorqua le blond qui choisit cet instant pour inverser la situation, se retrouvant couché sur le brun dans un langoureux baiser. Il se vengea, infligeant la même torture que le brun lui avait faite, redessinant chacun des muscles du brun le faisant gémir doucement. Il s'arrêta pour regarder son visage empli de désir, le faisant grogner légèrement...

-tu es vraiment beau...

-..?? Le blond venait de reparler en français, et il lui avait semblé que la phrase était assez similaire à la précédente. Et de la traduction qu'il en connaissait, la suite promettait pleins de choses...et l'allusion le fit sourire...mais le blond repris sa phrase, en japonais...

-oh oui tu es vraiment beau.

Il se sentit rougir, et cette fois c'est le Naruto qui sourit. Les pantalons ne firent vite qu'un vieux souvenir. Une suite de doux baisers suivit et les mains de l'Uzumaki s'aventurèrent suavement jusqu'au dernier rempart de tissu, le brun choisit alors que reprendre le contrôle et renversa la situation, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'autre. Il embrassa de nouveau le nombril, ses mains titillant les tetons. Il arriva à la limite entre la peau le caleçon devenu depuis trop petit. Il entreprit se s'en saisir des dents pour tenter de le descendre mais l'impatience gagnant sur le jeu, ses main se joignirent a la tache. La hampe tendue du blond se dressait devant lui. Il en baisa le bout, et le blond se tordit sous ce nouveau plaisir.

-Sa...aaaah...nnn

Sasuke jubilait, il lécha avidement le membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Naruto, se raccrochait aux draps qu'il serrait de ses mains. Le brun entreprit de long mouvement autour du sexe dressé, accélérant et ralentissant le rythme à son gré.

-Sa...ah...Sasu...ke...stop...je...je vais...

-Ok Naruto...

Sasuke arrêta le supplice et revint embrasser le blond, il lui présenta alors ces doigts et le blond les prit, les humidifiant au maximum, prenant un malin plaisir à les lécher langoureusement, regardant le brun. Celui ci était rouge d'excitation plus que de gène et il se douta qu'il ne devait pas être mieux. La sueur commençait déjà a perlait sur leurs deux corps. Quand il les laissa s'en aller, de tendres baisers comblèrent le manque. Il sentit les doigts a l'entrée de son intimité. Sasuke regardait ses réactions alors qu'il introduisait un premier doigt, mais si le blond ressentait quelconque douleur, il ne le vit pas. Il commença donc à se mouvoir ainsi a l'intérieur du blond qui commençait de gémir, il introduisit le deuxième doigt et vit le blond froncer le sourcil. Il passa sa main libre sans les cheveux d'or, dont les mèches se plaquaient sur son front.

-Ca va?

-nnn...un mouvement de hanche lui fit comprendre que oui et le blond se détendit accueillant vite un dernier doigt, et retenait à présent mal ses cris tant tout était intense...

-en...enlève les...c'est bon...

-hmmm...

Le brun retira ses doigts. Et présenta son membre a l'entrée de l'intimité du blond.

-Tu es sur? Le visage enfiévré, et les yeux voilés de désir qui lui faisait face répondirent pour lui. Il le pénétra le plus lentement possible et s'immobilisa une fois entré. Les jambes du blond étaient à présent posées sur ses épaules. A son tour Sasuke ressortit pour revenir un peu plus vite. Cette fois, il arracha un petit cri de douleur au blond qui lui avait griffé le dos.

-Excuse moi...tu as mal?

De petite larmes lui prouvèrent que oui. Il voulut aussitôt arrêter mais le blond le retint. Il déplaça ses jambes pour qu'elles entourent sa taille et se pencha pour lécher les gouttes salées avant de l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains derrière le dos du blond et entreprit de le redresser, l'asseyant ainsi. Faisant cela il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément en lui.

-Haaa!

Il venait de toucher un point plus que sensible de l'anatomie du blond. Il lui embrassa les clavicules et Naruto entoura son cou de ses bras avant de commencer à se mouvoir par lui même de plus en plus vite, rejetant la tête en arrière, et hurlant son plaisir lorsque le brun retouchait sa prostate. Celui ci mit alors ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider alors que ses jambes parvenaient de moins en moins à le porter.

-Sasuke je...je t...haaaaaaa

-haaa

Le blond vint entre leur leurs deux corps et Sasuke le rejoignit presque immédiatement.

**Fin du lemon**

Epuisé il se laissa tomber en arrière, le blond reprenant son souffle sur lui. Quand il y parvint, ses yeux bleus, plus sombre qu'a leur habitude, plongèrent dans ceux corbeau de son amant. Il l'embrassa dans un tendre et chaste baiser avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille.

-Aishiteru Sasuke...

-Je t'aime Naruto.

Il l'avait dit en français, parce que cette phrase n'était que pour le blond. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait dire. Il l'avait prononcé assez mal et avec un accent japonais à couper au couteau, mais le blond n'en était que plus ému, parce qu'il savait que c'était sincère, il été profondément heureux. Ils roulèrent sur le coté. Naruto déplaça ses bras contre la torse pale tandis que le brun l'entourait de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi Naruto lové contre le torse de l'être aimé, dans la chaleur et la sécurité de ses bras, enlacés.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Au petit matin, soit voire presque midi, Naruto émergea de ses doux rêves. Il entendit la respiration paisible de celui qu'il aimait et son souffle léger dans ses cheveux. Il redressa le visage pour voire celui du brun. Et le petit sourire qui flottait déjà sur son visage s'intensifia. Il avança ses lèvres pour les poser sur celle de Sasuke. Au contact plus doux qu'une plume, Sasuke cligna des yeux et les entrouvrit faiblement pour voire le regard azur amoureux sur lui.

-Bonjour Sasu...-chan...

Le brun grimaça gentiment enfouissant a son tour son visage dans le cou du blond en le serrant contre le lui pour se rendormir.

-Allez debout fainéant... ajouta doucement a son oreille

-...pas envie...

-bon...alors j'irai prendre ma douche tout seul...rétorqua Naruto avec un air mutin.

Il s'écarta du brun pour arriver au bord du lit et entreprit de se lever, sous le regard du brun, les bras derrière la tête qui admirait son amant se redresser, nu comme au premier jour. Mais le blond se rassit bien vite dans un "Ouch". Sasuke se mit alors sur le ventre et se rapprocha, l'interrogeant du regard et le voyant se mettre à rougir.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller tout seul en fait...

-??

-mal dans le bas du dos...mais ca va.

-hmmm

Toujours a plat ventre sur le lit, Sasuke rampa pour venir se mettre juste derrière lui, encerclant la taille fine de ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le dos.

-c'est la? Il se déplaça sur la surface y déposant ses lèvres a divers endroit, reposant la question entre chaque, et comme le blond s'amusait a toujours répondre par la négative, prolongeant ce petit jeu, il remonta progressivement le long de la colonne, s'arrêtant a chaque vertèbre, jusqu'a atteindre la base du cou. Il lui susurra a l'oreille. - laisse-moi te soigner...

Le blond sentit une main passer sous ses jambes tandis que l'autre était sur son dos, puis d'un cou il fut soulevé dans les bras du brun, un peu surpris par sa force soudaine, faux fainéant oui! Peu rassuré il agrippa le cou de son porteur qui se mit à rire.

-huhuhu on dirait une jeune mariée...

Le blond piqua un fard et gonfla les joue, faisant mine de bouder. -Dis pas ca a un mec c'est vexant!

-j'y peut rien si c'est vrai.

Sasuke emmena donc son petit poids jusqu'a la salle de bain ou il entreprit de le laver comme il se doigt, sous les directives du blond.

De l'extérieur, tout individu passant a proximité de la salle de bain aurait pu entendre.

-Sasu! Ta Main!

-Quoi ma main? (ton très innocent)

-Elle devient un peu baladeuse la non?

-T'as du rêver...

Le blond fut habillé avec les vêtements de l'Uchiwa autant dire trop grands pour lui. Le pantalon blanc devint taille très basse et Sasuke chercha son plus petit débardeur pour lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à flâner, se câlinant. Sasuke voulut dessiner Naruto qui se prenait totalement au jeu, mimant des poses plus théâtrales les une que les autres, les faisant plus rire que dessiner, et le seul croquis réalisé fut un Naruto riant aux éclats. Sasuke entendit la voix de Naruto chanter une chanson: _What a wonderfull world _, quand l'Uchiwa lui fit remarquer qu'il s'était attendu a une chanson du blond, Celui ci lui avait simplement répondu que c'était parce qu'a cet instant, c'était celle la qu'il ressentait plus qu'une autre, ce qui le fit rosir. En fin d'après-midi, ils vinrent s'assoir face à la mer, Naruto entre les jambes du brun qui avait son torse appuyé contre son dos, une petite couverture les couvrant pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Le blond était plus captivé par les mots doux que par la descente de l'astre du jour et se laissait aller à la douce étreinte.

-je t'aime Sasu-chan...

-c'est pas juste...

-moi aussi c'est pas mal aussi comme réponse è.é

-c'est pas ca! Mais toi tu m'appelle Sasu-chan et moi je n'ai pas de surnom pour toi...

Naruto changea de position pour être face au brun, lui adressant un sourire mi-heureux mi-amusé, en passant ses jambes au dessus de celles de l'autre.

-j'savais pas que tu te préoccupais de ce genre de choses...c'est mignon

Le brun ne l'écoutait plus vraiment à la recherche d'un petit surnom à lui donner.

-Comme tu m'appelle Sasu-chan, j'avais pensé a Naru-chan...mais enfin...c'était Gaara alors...

-hm...Et juste Naru?

-J'estimais qu'on avait des relations légèrement différentes que celles que tu as avec Yoru ou Iruka...lui fit il un sourire un peu pervers sur le visage

-Pervers!

-juste un peu...je veux quelque chose d'original, juste entre toi et moi...

Naruto se sentit rougir aux propos du brun. Apparemment il prenait vraiment ce qu'il vivait au sérieux, pas comme un simple amour de vacances que l'on raconte a ses amis a la rentrée...

-Et pourquoi pas...Kitsune. Sortit l'Uchiwa dans un éclair de lucidité.

-...OO

-T'aime pas?

-si si mais...enfin pourquoi renard?

-Je trouvais que ca t'allais bien. Et finalement c'est plein de petites choses qui m'ont décidé. (Il lui embrasse le nez) Ton petit nez, ton corps fin. La lueur espiègle et joueuse que prennent tes yeux a certains moments (il baise ses yeux). Tu es imprévisible. Un caractère mais la sensibilité qui va avec, un esprit de famille mais une indiscipline toute prononcée. Tout en toi est une énigme. Et pour finir, les trois petites cicatrices sur tes joues (ses lèvres se posent sur ces joues) qui me font penser a des moustaches et que j'ai remarqué hier soir.

-tu les a vues? Je croyais qu'on les voyait plus...

-elles n'ont pas su rougir autant que toi...

-idiot...

-Mais au fait elles viennent d'ou?

-Oh c'est vieux! A quatre ans, mon père m'avait emmené passer des vacances a la campagne, et j'ai voulu piquer des œufs chez la voisine, j'avais tout prévu, elle partait a 5h faire ses courses, j'avais exactement 1/4 d'heure, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, parce qu'en fait elle lâchait son molosse pour monter la garde.

-Il t'a mordu? Oô

-même pas, mais il m'a couru après, je n'avais pas le temps de retourner de l'autre coté, j'ai vite repéré un petit trou dans le grillage, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai plongé dedans. C'est pour ca qu'elles sont aussi parallèles...mais avec le temps elles se sont estompées

Le brun contenait mal son rire, et finit par éclater franchement. -j't'assure que sur le moment j'ai pas beaucoup rigolé moi... S'eut le don d'aggraver l'état du brun qui tenta de se reprendre...

-non...mais ca fait une raison plus pour que Kitsune t'aille parfaitement.

Le blond faisant preuve de toute la maturité dont il était capable, lui tira la langue.

-Alors ca te plait...Kitsune...murmura il a son oreille

-mmm redis le pour voire?...

-kit-su-ne...

-Beaucoup...

S'en suivit un long baiser ou le reste du monde fut oublié et après lequel ils consentirent à se lever pour rentrer. Ils mangèrent ce que le brun avait essayé de préparer, en net progrès d'après Naruto. Ils prirent une douche qui tourna vite en gros câlin. Sasuke s'endormit le premier, tandis que le blond, attendant ce moment, se saisit d'un bout de papier et un crayon pour écrire quelques mots qu'il rangea soigneusement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-----------------------------------------------------------

La main de Naruto partit a la recherche de son amour, mais ne rencontrèrent que du tissu froid. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et s'assit dans le lit. Il était seul. Il enfila le minimum décent pour sortir, Soit un caleçon et le même pantalon que la veille. Il descendit, mais ne trouva qu'un mot sur la table a coté d'une tasse de café. Sasuke était sorti sur la plage. Il laissa le café et opta pour un croissant que le brun avait du acheter plus tôt. Il sortit pour marcher sur la plage espérant le rencontrer. Arrivé à l' endroit indiqué par le mot, soit une partie de la plage ou de gros rochers affleuraient de l'eau et ou certains venaient parfois plonger il le trouva. Sasuke, en short de bain, était face à lui, sur un rocher. Même si l'idée de voire son petit ami dans la mer ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se baigner par un aussi beau temps, il lui sourit en répondant au geste. Il allait l'appeler quand le blond plongea dans l'eau. Naruto préféra s'assoir sur le sable, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter, à attendre qu'il remonte. Deux minutes passèrent, bah d'après ce que lui avait dit Yoru, il était resté longtemps sous l'eau pour le sauver...Quatre minutes...Naruto commença à faire les cents pas se tordant les doigts...Pourquoi il ne remontait pas... Cinq minutes...Naruto n'y tint plus et l'appela...aucune réponse. Il hésita, puis avança, ses pieds rencontrèrent l'eau, Naruto frissonna au contact froid mais continua de l'appeler et d'avancer. Il avait de l'eau a la taille et commençait à paniquer et se mit à hurler le prénom du brun cherchant partout des yeux...il tremblait mais s'avança encore...

Sasuke venait de remonter a la surface, de la ou il était il ne voyait plus la plage. Il avait plongé déjà deux fois et c'était un peu éloigné, et à présent un gros rocher bouchait sa vue mais au moins il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il le fourra dans sa petite sacoche prévue à cet effet. Il entendit alors un cri déchirant, son nom. La voix était celle de Naruto et semblaient remplie d'effroi. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose a son ange?? Il se dépêcha de retourner à l' endroit ou il l'avait laissé. Il n'était plus très loin lorsqu'il le vit. Le blond n'avait déjà plus pied et luttait la peur qui paralysait ses membres, tantôt se débattant dans l'eau, tantôt avançant toujours plus loin. Le brun l'appela et le blond se tourna vers lui. Sasuke arriva vite jusqu'a lui et l'attrapa en le tirant jusque la ou ils auraient pieds.

-Naruto qu'est ce que tu faisais dans l'eau!?

-Sa...Sas.uhuhuh Le blond tremblait de tout ses membres et serrait le brun, les larmes ruisselait sur son visage sans que le blond n'y comprenne rien. Il le serra et tenta de le rassurer.

-chhhhht, ca va aller...pourquoi tu es entré dans l'eau Naruto?

-Sasuke...je...j'ai cru que...j'ai eu peur...et puis ...l'eau...plus bouger...

-De quoi tu parles?!

-je...tu... plongé...et...tu remontais plus... tu...il...seul...

Le blond avait l'air vraiment affolé et le brun comprit enfin ce qui lui avait fait peur. Il avait crut revivre la mort de son père, et il resserra sa prise.

-Naruto...pleure pas...je suis la...regarde...je vais bien...

-tu ne revenais pas...et je n'ai pas bougé...si tu t'étais noyé...je...encore ma faute...comme mon père...comme Gaara...pas toi! Pas toi! ...je veux plus être seul...me laisse pas!

-Je te laisserai pas seul tu m'entends! Jamais! Je t'aime trop pour ca

Il lui prend le menton et essuie ses larmes avant de l'embrasser.

-je veux plus que ceux que j'aime partent à cause de moi...

-Ils sont morts Naruto, ce n'était pas ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser...tu vas finir par te détruire...tu crois qu'ils voudraient te voire pleurer comme ca...

-je ne peux pas oublier...je ne peux pas les laisser...

-personne ne t'as dis de le faire...mais...il faut laisser certaines choses au passé...

-mais comment...qu'est ce que je dois faire...ne plus y penser du jour au lendemain, la douleur est toujours la...

-Essaie juste de prendre le temps

-...

-le temps...de prendre ton temps... (Il sourit doucement et continue d'essuyer ses larmes qui commençait doucement à se calmer)...Tu n'es responsable de la mort de personne! Ni de celle de ton père, ni de celle de Gaara et tu ne seras pas responsable de la mienne. Arrête de t'en vouloir! De penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas perdu cette main, si tu avais prévu son malaise. Je suis sur qu'aucun d'eux ne t'en veux. De quoi peut-on t'en vouloir. De vivre? De sourire au gens? D'apporter ton soleil dans des cœurs perdus dans l'obscurité? D'avoir offert une seconde chance à d'autres? Gaara te l'as dit lui même, ce qu'il veut c'est voire ton sourire, ton vrai sourire, celui a su trouver le chemin de son cœur et le ramener, celui qui a trouvé le chemin de celui d'Iruka, de Yoru et du mien...cesse de pleurer les morts, il y a trop de vivants qui ont besoin de toi Naruto! Au lieu de chercher le pardon, honore-les en étant enfin heureux. Les pierres que te lance la vie, ne les laissent pas, ramasse chacune d'elles, car elles seront la base de ton futur piédestal.

-...

-Moi...je t'aime trop pour te voire souffrir ainsi...laisse moi te rendre heureux

-mon père il m'a dit...soit fort Naruto...et j'ai essayé...j'ai essayé...mais j'étais tellement perdu...avec Gaara, j'ai cru enfin retrouver ce que j'avais égaré...mais il est parti aussi et je me suis trouvé encore plus perdu qu'avant...j'ai pensé qu'arrêter simplement de vivre serait plus simple...mais le ciel avait décidé que ce n'était pas encore mon jour...alors je respire...je continue de respirer, et mon cœur cherche toujours..., parce que chaque jours le soleil se lève, et que la mer monte...et on ne sait jamais ce que va apporter la marée...elle t'as apporté toi...et tout a l'heure j'ai cru me perdre encore...

- Laisse-moi te guider Naruto, laisse-moi te ramener Kitsune...

-Je t'aime aussi Sasu-chan...

Le brun lui sourit tendrement. Et le souleva, l'emportant jusqu'a la plage.

-Tu as froid?

-moins depuis que tu es revenu...

-et moi qui voulais te faire plaisir en venant ici, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé...

-...??

L'Uchiwa prit le petit sac dans son dos, et en sortit un coquillage, comme celui avec lequel le blond jouait. La même forme, la même taille, les couleurs étaient moins ternes n'ayan pas subi l'usure du sable. Il le lui tendit.

-Chez toi, la plupart étaient plus petits et cassés, et enfin je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te plairait...

-Merci...ca me plait énormément...

Le blond lui sourit enfin, et une douce chaleur emplit son cœur de joie. La tristesse ne lui allait pas. Naruto était fait pour être heureux. Ses yeux qui ne savaient pas cacher toutes ses émotions, reflétaient les fissures de son cœur meurtri, alors que son sourire redonnait vie à toute chose alentour. Tant de paradoxes qui le caractérisaient. L'idée qu'il a déjà tenté de mourir, le fit frissonner d'horreur, et il bénit le ciel de l'avoir retenu sur terre. L'ange devait s'envoler...mais pas de cette façon...

-On rentre? T'es trempé...

- Il ne fait pas froid ca va

- hum...ce n'est pas ca...

-Quoi?

Le blond suivit le regard su brun sur son pantalon. Le vêtement le lin, trempé, ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination, a la fois moulant et transparent... Le blond sentit la pivoine monter a ses joues et releva les yeux grand ouvert sur son amant qui lui ne quittait plus une certaine zone de l'anatomie du Kitsune, sa température corporelle augmentant graduellement jusqu'a éclater le mercure.

Le blond lui saisit la main pour le ramener a la réalité, lui donnant un baiser remplit de promesses et reprenant le chemin de la maison.

Ils firent l'amour dans une tendresse infinie et passèrent l'après midi au lit. Le brun dormit un peu, tendit que le blond réécrivit quelques lignes sur son petit papier. Il regarda le coquillage que Sasuke lui avait trouvé et s'en empara et commença à le travailler avec un couteau suisse qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires du brun. Les petits raclements et grattement réveillèrent Sasuke.

-qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je veux l'essayer au plus vite!

Il sourit et tenta des yeux doux pour attirer l'attention du blond...sans grand succès. Il prit alors son carnet sur la table de nuit et se mit lui aussi au travail. Son amant, nu, recouvert du drap jusqu'au bas des hanches, cet air concentré sur le visage était un sujet très motivant. Il ne se laissait pas de l'immortaliser sous n'importe quelle pose. Se rendait il compte qu'il tirait un peu la langue quand il était concentré comme ca? Ah la il y avait tellement de meilleurs moyens d'occuper cette langue, songea t'il, s'infligeant immédiatement une claque mentale. Naruto se fâcherait s'il le dérangeait maintenant. Il fallut bien prés de deux heures avant qu'il ne s'arrête son ventre les rappelant à l'ordre. Ils mangèrent donc à prés de 4h de l'après-midi. Et la soirée fut consacrée à la conversation.

-Apres-demain...

-...

-Iruka viens me chercher après-demain...après ca je n'aurai pas le droit de quitter l'internat pendant un mois...

-HEIN??

-question d'adaptation qu'ils disent...

-mais ...enfin...c'est long...

-je sais...allez il te reste une semaine de vacances a toi après...ca fera plus que trois semaines ce n'est pas si long...

-c'est trop long...Sasuke imita la moue boudeuse du Kitsune en gonflant ses joues, ce qui le fit sourire, avant de reprendre un air profondément sérieux.

-Mais Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir...

-arrête, on dirait que tu vas m'annoncer ma mort.

-C'est tout comme...parce que si j'apprends que t'es allé voire ailleurs pendant que j'étais pas la!... il pointait son doigt sous son nez comme une maman prévenant un gamin pas sage contre une future fessée.

-Haha ha... aucun risque! Apres t'avoir connu tout le reste me décevrais!

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu...heureusement qu'on sera dans la même ville pour nos fac... le sourire qui se dessinait sur sa face plut profondément au brun.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Il est à présent midi passé, la veille du départ. Sasuke et Naruto ont passé la journée chez le blond pour préparer ses affaires, et, triste à dire, c'est déjà fini. Le Kitsune sortit quelque chose de son sac et le montra au brun.

-Sasu-chan regarde.

Le brun contempla le coquillage qui n'avait plus rien a voire avec celui de la veille. La surface avait été un peu lissée, de petits trous y été percés et de fines gravures parcourait l'instrument. Les motifs étaient simples et sans prétention, mais l'objet n'en été que plus beau, pas dénaturé.

-Tu...tu l'as déjà fini?

-Hier soir. Mais il manque encore une petite chose...la plus importante...

-La plus importante?

L'Uzumaki lui tendit l'objet en lui présentant l'intérieur, et une petite lame qu'l avait chez lui. -C'est toi qui me l'a offert non?

Le brun ne savait que dire, à vrai dire, il été très ému. Il prit le canif, s'assit a la table, et se mit à graver ses mots pour son amour, a l'intérieur, prenant son temps pour ne pas rater. Quand il eut finit, le blond se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lire l'inscription, mais Sasuke le prit de court en l'embrassant et en retournant le coquillage.

- Je ne peux pas lire?

-C'est une surprise! Tu verras demain soir.

-Oh, bon alors tamis toi aussi tu verras ton cadeau demain na!

-...mon cadeau??

Le blond lui tira la langue. -C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis!

-Hm pF...

-Héhéhé...Oô boude pas Sasu-chaaan...qu'est ce j'peux faire pour que t'arrête?

-hm...je crois que je vais avoir un peu mal au dos à porter tes sacs...mais peu être qu'un massage...

Un sourire et un regard espiègle et quémandeur ornaient son visage, faisant rire le blond.

-S'il n'y a que ca!

Ils soulevèrent donc les deux sacs pour retourner à la maison de vacances. Comme prévu, Sasuke eut droit a son massage plus tard dans la soirée, et s'appliqua ensuite a détendre son Kitsune comme lui l'était, enfin...

-----------------------------------------

_" La porte est restée ouverte, il a du sortir se promener... Bon, tant pis moi qui voulait le surprendre en plein sommeil...c'est raté..."_

La tête aux cheveux de miel passe par l'embrasure de la porte...

_"Tiens? Et ca c'est quoi? C'est à lui? J'savais qu'il dessinait mais...il m'aurait caché des choses? C'est vrai ca, depuis quand Sasuke joue t'il de la guitare."_

Elle s'avance dans la pièce principale, jusqu'a l'escalier, puis la cuisine ...

_"Mon vieux il était temps que je revienne...Et un T-shirt dans l'escalier, un autre...oh la et la vaisselle qui est pas faite de la journée...il va m'entendre..."_

Elle se retourne vers l'entrée, attendant visiblement quelque chose...

_"Bon et il fait quoi le fainéant, j'vous jure les mecs c'est pas ca...tiens? Du bruit dans l'escalier, Mr Freeze doit être réveillé...c'est beau ca, s'endormir en laissant tout ouvert, non mais ou avait il la tête"_

-------------------------------------------

Un bâillement. Naruto se réveille doucement, contemplant celui qui illuminait ses jours depuis quelques jours, un temps trop court a son gout. L'appel de sa vessie, le força pourtant à délaisser cette douce vision, non sans un bisou sur le nez, qui lui fit juste froncer les sourcils. Il enfila son boxer qui trainait nonchalamment au sol et prit le chemin du petit-coin. Une fois besoin satisfait, et n'ayant plus vraiment envie de dormir, le blond préféra aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il détendit les marches, yeux mi-clos face a la lumière plus vive de ce coté ci et se grattant la. Mais arriva en bas et reprenant par la même occasion tout ses sens, il stoppa net. Il y avait quelqu'un, une fille, aussi blonde que lui et qui le regardait, lui le mec en boxer dans les escaliers...

Du coté, de la blonde en question, c'est surprise et incompréhension totale. Un jeune homme, totalement inconnu, plutôt grand, aussi blond que lui, visiblement métissé vu ses yeux, et plutôt bien fait avouons le, le tenait devant elle, à moitié nu, se tenait debout dans les escaliers, d'une maison ou il n'était sensé y avoir qu'une seule personne et absolument pas celle la. Partagée entre l'admiration, et le doute, resta bouche ouverte, a ne rien dire.

-...

-...

-...

Devant ce dialogue pas très concluant, Naruto tenta quelque chose...

-Euh...Bonjour...

-...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

----------------------------------------

Un brun au rez-de-chaussée tire le brun du pays des rêves, rêves d'ailleurs remplis de petits blonds très gentils...mais il y avait plus important, il avait reconnu un cri, un peu aigu, mais un cri quand même. Est-ce que Naruto s'était fait mal? Son subconscient lui conseilla d'aller vérifier l'information. Il se leva donc, enfila le minimum nécessaire pour se balader en toute sécurité, soit comme le blond, et sortit. Arrivé en haut des marches, il trouva le blond à leur pied, qui allait visiblement bien. Ne voyant pas l'avant du salon, il descendit, concentré sur son seul objectif, l'alléchante créature sous ses yeux.

Arrivé derrière elle, il passa ses bras autour de la taille, faisant sursauter son Kitsune, il lui embrassa le cou, en parlant.

-C'est toi qui a crié mon Kitsune ?

-euh...Sa...

-ta voix était toute aigue...comme quand...

-Sasuke...

-quoi? ca te plait pas que...

Il commence à déplacer ses mains sur le torse de blond, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de la situation, mais il fut bien vite coupé.

-Sasuke!!!!

Cette fois la voix est féminine et le force à relever les yeux. Il manque de tomber devant la surprise, et rougit instantanément, tout comme les deux autres personnes dans la pièce qui ne savent plus ou se mettre.

-Te...Temari???

Du coté de la porte, un "GAleeeeeeeeere se fait entendre, alors qu'un homme entre, portant une valise.

-T'as mis quoi dans la valise Tema!? Eh! Salut Sasu...ke...

-... collectif des trois autres

-Ok...ay...hum...euh...tu...enfin vous...ce n'est pas que j'sois jaloux mais...vous comptez rester comme ca toute la journée?

-... (De Sasuke)

Naruto est le premier à réagir et lui parle a l'oreille. - Sasu-chan...euh...je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on s'habille la...

Sasuke réagit enfin, et empoigne son amant par la main pour le ramener dans la chambre en envoyant un "Désolé" au passage. Les deux autres restent cois, car même Shika, sous son air profondément ennuyé habituel, ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de rencontre. Il posa la valise et s'approcha de sa petite amie. En même temps, ils posèrent la question qui les intriguait.

-Il l'a appelé Sasu-chan?? Temari, qui en avait vu un peu plus que Shikamaru, l'éclaira sur la situation des deux bonhommes. Bonhommes qui ne tardèrent pas à refaire leur apparition dans le salon. Sasuke, un peu renfrogné d'être dérangé, avec juste un de ses pantalons d'été en lin, noir cette fois, et Naruto toujours rougissant avec un jean et une chemise blanche à moitié fermée, laissant apparaitre le haut du torse bronzé.

Temari s'était résolue à faire la vaisselle pour faire passer sa gène et Shikamaru avait fait du café, déjà disposé dans quatre tasses, un sucre sur chaque assiette et même du lait, fainéant certes mais perfectionniste, et sorti les viennoiseries qu'ils avaient pris au passage au village.

Sasuke vint s'assoir à table, approchant sa chaise a coté de celle de Naruto, pour être plus proche de lui. Temari vint s'assoir a coté de son petit-ami, en face de l'autre couple. Ils les regardèrent faire un instant, s'amusant de voire quelques petites habitudes prises. En effet, Sasuke avait attrapé la mini-carafe de lait et en verser dans la tasse du blond alors que celui-ci récupérai le sucre qu'il savait que l'Uchiwa ne voudrait pas pour en mettre un de plus dans le sien. Sasuke attrapa un croissant pour lui et une chocolatine pour le blond (et oui, il aime les trucs sucrés) qui l'en remercia d'un léger bisou sur la joue. Les deux se tournèrent ensuite vers les nouveaux arrivant, et plus particulièrement vers la brune, les yeux brillants, toute émerveillée...

-Quoi? Envoya le brun

-Vous êtes troooop mignons!!! Shika fait pareil pour moi!

-t'aime pas l'lait Tema-chan...

-tsssss...aucun romantisme... Et toi tu t'appelle comment?

-aucun tact...bougonna Shikamaru en même temps que Sasuke...

-euh je...Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto...

-CA Y est!!! (Elle tape du poing dans la main) Je sais! Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu!! T'es le mystérieux inconnu de la plage!

Sasuke recrache presque son café en rougissant, alors que Shikamaru lève un sourcil et que Naruto entame un "Le quoi???". Elle donne du coude à son petit-ami pour le faire réagir.

-Mais si! Celui avec qui il avait passé la soirée! Il ne connaissait même pas son nom...il nous avait même montré un dessin! Il avait l'air tout pensif, je savais que ca cachait quelque chose.

Le rougissement s'était transformé en regard tueur qui empira quand la blonde continua sur sa lancée - quand il avait dit que t'étais très beau il n'exagérait pas en fait...

-hum...je suis la quand même...

-bah quoi, ce n'est pas tout les jours que t'entre dans une maison, et que t'es accueillie par des bombes presque a poil, je m'exprime c'est tout!

Naruto rougit, et se tourna vers son brun, tout sourire... -Alors comme ca tu me trouvais beau?

Le brun absorbé par ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, plongea dans les profondeurs marines des yeux de l'Uzumaki pour lui répondre. -Et je le trouve encore...

-Kyaaaaaah!!

-Temari...gronda Shika

-Désolé mais c'est si rare de voire Sasuke sourire et encore plus être charmeur...mon dieu si le club des poissons-rouges étaient la, elles se tueraient!

-Hahahaha! Le rire du blond les fit se tourner vers lui, un peu étonnés...

-Ca va??

-Oui...c'est juste que...Sasuke m'ait déjà un peu parlé de toi...

-Oh, et il n'a pas dit des trucs méchants au moins...il t'a dit quoi?

-Il m'a parlé d'une fille drôle, sympathique et dynamique et je suis heureux de te rencontrer en vrai!

-c'est vrai?...

-Oui, j'avais hâte de connaitre, la personne qui pouvait tout faire faire, rien qu'avec des post-It!

-hihi, tu les as lus? Mais alors tu es venu peu après qu'on soit parti...??

-j'en ai eu l'occasion.

-Et est-ce qu'il a fait son travail???

-Je l'ai aidé un peu...mais oui

-Hein?? Il t'a fait travailler? Le gougeât!

-Il a du mérite, il m'a aidé à réparer mon toit, et il a apprit à faire la cuisine!

-Sérieux??? Même moi j'ai finit par abandonner...tu...

Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient complètement largués de la conversation des deux blonds, qui discutaient du brun comme deux copines. Celui ci en profita pour répondre aux questions de Shikamaru, qui lui ne s'extasierai pas a chaque instant. Il lui expliqua donc dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient retrouvés, l'après-midi même de leur départ, et aussi a propos de son départ a lui qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Si Sasu était content que son petit-ami plaise à son ami, il s'avouait néanmoins un peu jaloux... D'un accord tacite, ils attirèrent chacun l'attention de leur cher et tendre. L'Uchiwa passa un bras autour de la taille de son blond et le tira à lui.

-On sort un peu?

-Mais...et...

-Je veux t'avoir rien que pour moi...

Naruto lui sourit, en lui prenant la main. Comme prévu par le génie, sa douce moitié l'engueulait de l'avoir coupée, ce qui servait en fait à faire diversion pour permettre au couple de fuirai...il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Le couple en question, sortit discrètement de la maison, Sasu levant un pouce pour son ami avec des pensées compatissantes.

-Ou tu veux aller? Questionna alors le blond.

- Emmène-moi ou tu veux...

-Dans ce cas...

Il resserra sa prise sur la main et se mit à courir. "Hé!" s'exclama le tiré. "C'est un peu loin" lui répondit son guide. Et en effet c'était un peu loin. Ils avaient courus un petit moment, sortant de la plage, puis le terrain était monté graduellement. Sasuke nota petit à petit un changement de végétation, autrement dit il commençait à y en avoir. Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet une vingtaine de minutes après. Sasuke fut ébloui par sa splendide vue qu'i s'offrait a lui. Le blond l'avait emmené sur une falaise bordant la cote, d'ou on pouvait tout voire. Celui-ci le laissa derrière et s'avança sur l'herbe, avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, pour se retrouvé allongé. Le brun s'approcha, regarda encore un peu le panorama puis vint se coucher a son tour, mais sur son amant qui l'accueillit a bras-ouverts. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de parler.

-on est ou?

-c'est la colline des Hokage! Je venais souvent ici, mais ca faisait un moment que je n'étais pas revenu.

-la falaise des Hokage?

-mon père m'a expliqué, qu'autrefois c'était un endroit de surveillance contre les attaques venant de la mer. Les hokages étaient les sentinelles, chargés de veiller à la sécurité du village. La vie de la population dépendait d'eux, pour leur rendre hommage ils l'ont appelé comme ca. Il y a même une stèle avec leurs noms au sud d'ici...

-Tu en sais des choses dis-moi...c'est intéressant tout ca...

-y parait...mais j'ai plus intéressant devant moi...

Nouveau baisé, après lequel Sasuke se déplace pour se retrouver allongé contre Naruto, dans la même position, lui prenant la main, la tête de son blond contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et Sasuke se sentit totalement détendu, tant l'endroit était calme. Seul murmure du vent dans l'herbe reste quelque chose de plus relaxant que l'exubérance d'une certaine blonde. Il soupira d'aise, et se tourna sur le coté, se soutenant du coude pour parler a l'Uzumaki mais s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était assoupi. Il releva quelques mèches qui barraient ce si beau visage. Il concéda a le laisser ainsi, admirant la mer qui s'étendait a perte de vue devant eux et revint progressivement sur l'endormi. Un papillon vagabond avait élu domicile sur sa joue, l'escaladant pour atteindre la pointe du nez, lui faisant à peine froncer le sourcil puis alors qu'il allait éternuer, chatouillé, le papillon décolla. Tout le petit cirque donna une idée à Sasuke qui comptait bien ne pas rester à ne rien faire. Il coupa un brin d'herbe qu'il garda entre le pouce et l'index et du bout, le fit glisser depuis le menton jusqu'a l'arrête du nez qu'il longea, redessina les fines cicatrices invisibles a qui ne les cherchaient pas, puis prit les chemins des lèvres a peine entrouvertes. Le brun se délectait des réactions du blond qui frémissait doucement à ce contact. Ses propres gestes lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère lorsqu'il était petit. Son oncle et tuteur lui disait parfois qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup enfin si ce n'est quelle était plus joyeuse et ouverte pensa t-il, alors que tous ces souvenirs lui lièrent un pincement au cœur.

Tout ceci s'envola quand il vit le Kitsune bouger la pour se retrouver joue contre le lit de verdure juste contre son bras de soutien. Et comme sa mère avec lui, la petite tige vint chatouiller l'oreille, se faufilant à travers les mèches d'or. Le blond fronça les sourcils en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le blond chassa inconsciemment l'insecte imaginaire qui troublait son sommeil d'un vague mouvement de bras. Le rire le sortit définitivement de sa rêverie.

-gné?...kekia?...

-huhuhu...bonjour...

-...je crois que je me suis endormi...

-...Moui on dirait

-...je rêvais de toi...enfin jusqu'a ce qu'une abeille vienne me réveiller...

-ah oui?...

Naruto, devant l'air innocent de l'Uchiwa qui s'associait mal à son sourire espiègle chercha un peu, il vit la brindille dans sa main et la lui prit.

-Hé mais c'était toi!

-fufu peu être...mais je commençais à me sentir seul, ca fait presque une heure que tu dors...

-Hein?? Mais faillais me réveiller!

-joviens d'le faire, baka-Kitsune.

- Hé ne me traite pas de baka! Baka!

-bonjour la repartie...et puis j'ai rajouté Kitsune...

-hmpF...

-Haha ah non, ca c'est moi!

Le blond avait les bras croisés et les joues gonflées en signe de bouderie. Il lui tira la langue et Sasuke rit un peu plus avant de se lever. Il lui tendit la main que l'Uzumaki saisit d'un air qui se voulait dédaigneux. Sasuke, à force, réussit à lui arracher un sourire, et le blond ne put plus faire semblant d'être vexé. Ils commencèrent à descendre la falaise.

-Il vient à quelle heure?

-vers quatre heures je crois...

-hum...c'est tôt...

-c'est parce que Iruka n'aime pas rouler de nuit et Kakashi ne peut pas...

-...alors ca nous laisse trois heures, et peu être un peu plus le temps qu'il trouve le mot chez toi.

-Moui...tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

-mmm...voyons...il y a pleins de choses que j'aimerai faire...

Il se resserra un peu contre lui. -pervers!

-Mais à quoi pensais-tu? ...je parlais juste de faire une photo...

-menteur...

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. En arrivant, après avoir légèrement flâné en chemin, ils trouvèrent Shikamaru allongé sur la plage en short, à regarder les nuages, tandis que Temari se baignait. Ils longeaient la mer et furent rapidement rejoint par la furie blonde qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leurs mains entrelacées. Et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà partie et revenue avec son appareil photo numérique

-j'ai pas l'intention de repartir sans souvenirs! Allez un gros bisou pour la photo!!!

Naruto rougit férocement alors que Sasuke déposait une bise sur sa joue. "Clic" -KYAAah Naruto t'es troooop mignoooon!!!

Elle sauta littéralement sur place et Naruto souriait néanmoins gêné. Sasuke possessif, entoura ses épaules de ses bras, l'air méchant.

-Pas touche! Il est juste à moi! lança-t-il à une Temari éclatant de rire alors que Shika, qui avait daigné les rejoindre, levait un sourcil.

-jaloux... lui dit Naruto, tournant la vers lui en souriant, ce a quoi la fausse mine de chien féroce ne résista pas longtemps, remplacé pour un air tendre réservé à lui seul. "Clic". Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond. "Clic". Cette fois ci, l'Uchiwa releva la vers la photographe extasiée.

-Temari! Arrête ca tout de suite!

"Clic"

-Je suis sure que ca se vendra très cher au club des poissons-rouges!

-T'as gagné!

-Kyaaaaaah

Temari, ni une ni deux, balance l'appareil dans les mains de Naruto qui le rattrape tant bien que mal et se met à courir, vite poursuivie par un Sharingan en colère. Si Naruto avait l'air étonné, Shika lui était blasé.

-Ils sont souvent comme ca?

-Tema adore le chercher...et elle le trouve souvent... répondit il avec un petit sourire.

Naruto regarda l'appareil photo dans ses mains, et choisit de se venger de la blonde. Il prit plusieurs clichés de la blonde, mi riante, mi-terrorisée, suivie de très très près par le brun. A un moment, Sasuke dérapa pour s'étaler lamentablement, et son visage plein de sable fut immortalisé. Il en fut de même quand il parvint à attraper Temari pour s'assoir sur son dos. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, tout comme le Nara devant les deux retombés en enfance. Naruto détourna alors son attention pour prendre cette fois Shikamaru, dans un profond soupir, et une autre où il avait adopté la pose du mec cool.

-Fais voire.

Naruto lui tendit l'appareil, et ils regardèrent la dernière photo puis celle ou il soupira. Naruto éclata de rire.

-ahah, la de que tu fais sur celle la! Hahahaha

"Clic"

-Hey!

Shika regardait son chef d'œuvre. Les deux autres ayant fini de se battre, commençaient à arriver, Temari étant devenue aussi ensablée que son bourreau.

-Oh oh on voit un suçon dans ton cou!

-Hein! Supprime-la!

-naaaaaan!

A peine Sasuke allait il arriver a la hauteur de son blond pour l'attraper que celui ci se mettait à courir derrière le Nara, qui prouva a tous que sous ses airs de flémards était un très bon coureur. Ils repassèrent aux hauteurs des deux autres toujours cois et Shika envoya furtivement l'appareil à Temari. Il continua néanmoins de courir, moins vite cette fois si bien que Naruto finit par le rattraper et le plaquer sur le dos, assis sur son ventre. Il fit un signe de victoire. Qui disparut bien vite devant l'air de Shikamaru qui avait croisé ses mains sous sa.

-tu cherche l'appareil-photo? Il est le bas...

Le blond tourna le regard dans la direction indiquée, pour voire Temari, le prenant en photo à ce moment même. Puis commençant à les regarder avec Sasuke. Le Kitsune, gonfla les joues en croisant les bras, jusqu'a ce qu'un toussotement le ramène a l'ordre. Shikamaru venait de se redresser sur ses bras.

-c'est pas que tu sois lourd, mais je doute que Sasuke aperçue...

-Apprécie quoi?

-Tu vas voire.

Shikamaru se redressa un peu plus et posa une main sur son torse grâce a sa chemise ouverte, et avant qu'il n'est put protester, une ombre s'abattait sur eux. Sasuke, une jambe de chaque coté de celle allongées du Nara, penché en avant au dessus du blond avec une main passant pour entourer sa taille. Shikamaru esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

-Alors...

"Clic"! Triple OO pour les garçons qui se tournent vers la seule fille du groupe. Et qui continuait à les prendre en photo en marmonnant des "je vais être riche! Je vais être riche!" Naruto fut relevé en moins de deux, tout comme Shikamaru et Sasuke qui s'avançait déjà pour la tuer.

-Hé Ho! Ne me regarde pas comme ca toi! C'est tout à fait le genre de scènes que les filles adorent! Shika avec un sourire qui montre qu'il a des idées en, Sasuke le possessif gourmand, et, clou de la scène l'innocent Naruto... Devant tout cet étalage de sublime homosexualité, et vos corps transpirant l'érotisme...Amah je me suis sentie obligée...

Une grosse goutte s'abattit sur l'arrière des crane des trois "males" qui pensèrent en commun _"les filles et leur imagination débordantes...». _L'incident fut vite oublié, et ils finirent quand même par prendre une photo de groupe. Maintenant qu'il était une heure potable pour déjeuner: 3h de l'après-midi, (eh oui c'est ca les vacances...), ils retournèrent dans la maison. Temari sortit l'engin miracle, l'imprimante numérique! Et ils purent tirer leurs photos préférées, pendant que Sasuke faisait une démonstration de ces nouveaux talents culinaires, soit une salade de pâtes a la tomate séchée (ce truc est trop on xp). L'Uchiwa regardait son blond rire, et fut heureux de le voire s'amusait comme ca, même si l'heure fatidique avançant, son estomac se serrai de plus en plus. A la demande de la Subaku, le blond tenta même une improvisation a la guitare, et il chanta finalement "Le sud" (Je suis trop fan de cette chanson), sa voix se cassait quand il chantait, et Temari finit par l'accompagner, un peu moins gracieusement, mais la bonne humeur y était...

-Tu chante SU-PER BIEN! Dis, elle sera où ta fac?

-Dans la même ville que vous. Mais l'école de musique demande un mois d'immersion, pour l'autre fac pour laquelle j'ai postulé, elle est sur le même campus que la votre.

-c'est vrai? Demanda Sasuke

-Wé! J'voulais te faire la surprise au départ mais bon... Je ne serai pas interne mais on pourra se voire tout les jours!

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sasuke. "Clic". -Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer! lança Shika excédé.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis, un klaxon se fit entendre dans l'allée derrière la maison. A la mine devenue plus triste que tirait le jeune couple, les deux autres comprirent vite la situation. Tous les quatre se levèrent et les affaires du blond furent transportées dehors.

Dans l'allée, la voiture d'Iruka, attendait, et trois portes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Naruto avança vers les sortant avant de recevoir une masse a rastas en mode "boulet de canon" et qui le fit tomber par terre.

-NARU NI-SAN!

-ouf...Yoru!

Ils se relevèrent et Naruto lui passa énergiquement la main sur la. -Alors t'es pas mort finalement?

-Non...hélé...wow ya du peuple ici! Yo Sasuke!

-Ohayo Yoru!

Le gamin fit un grand sourire made in Naruto, et fut immédiatement attrapé par une autre furie, blonde cette fois.

-KYAAah Il est trop chou!!!

-Au secours c'est la folle, surexcitée aux post-It!!!

-La quoi?!! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit...Sasuke...Naruto...

-Hélé...j'suis peu être un peu plus diplomate que mon p'tit frère... (Sourire de 10km)

Une voix masculine, qu'aucun des trois autres n'avait entendu ce fit entendre. -Yoru, c'est pas des façons de parler à une femme...

Un homme, peu être légèrement plus âgé qu'Iruka, mais plus grand même que Sasuke avançait vers eux. Des cheveux argentés tombaient en bataille sur son crane, un œil bleu, l'autre barré d'une longue cicatrice verticale faite lors d'une agression ou il s'était défendu regardaient Naruto qui s'avançait vers eux.

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade avant de parler.

-Ohayo Kakashi-san! Ca fait un bail!

-Yo! Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis dis moi.

-oy.

Il se retourna vers eux et leur présenta son second "père" adoptif, tandis que le premier arrivait. Ce fut Sasuke qui l'accueillit.

-Ohayo Iruka-san.

-Sasuke-kun. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. J'ai vu la maison c'est du bon boulot!

-Merci! Mais Naru en a fait autant que moi.

-Naru?

Celui ci choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour intervenir. -Oui...hum...vous avez fait bon voyage?

Au sourire de Kakashi, on sut immédiatement qu'il avait compris, il chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille du dauphin qui ouvrit tabors grand les yeux puis se radoucit.

-oooo je vois...

La réflexion fit rougir les deux concerné autant qu'elle fit rire les autres, et le tact naturel de Yoru bondit sur l'occasion, en même temps que des bras de Temari qui ne l'avait pas lâché. -Bienvenu dans la famille Sasu!

Naruto sourit et fit une bise sur la joue de Sasu-chan qui rougit de plus belle.

Iruka regarda sa montre et reprit la parole.

-Naruto, il est l'heure. Tu dis au revoir à tes amis et on y va?

- Oui

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers Shikamaru et Temari pendant que son tuteur, Kakashi et Yoru saluaient Sasuke. Temari le serra dans ces bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est dommage que tu partes déjà.

-Je vous reverrez bientôt.

-Moui...et quand tu seras une star tu m'oublieras pas j'espère!

-Tu seras mon fan préféré!

-j'pensais que ce serai Sasuke...

-non, lui c'est mon inspiration.

-Décidément j't'adore de plus en plus!

Naruto sourit à la blonde qui lui sourit en retour et ils se séparèrent. Il avança vers Shikamaru et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit.

-Merci encore pour cette journée!

-Pas de quoi! T'es un mec super!

-tu trouve?

-je connais Sasuke depuis quatre ans maintenant, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi...alors je suis sur que t'es un gars bien.

-...merci...les yeux du blond s'humidifièrent, mais il se reprit vite et lui sourit.

-Passe une bonne rentrée.

-Merci! Et vous une bonne fin de Vacances.

-Wé on reprend la semaine prochaine c'est trop galère!

-héhé! On se reverra dans un mois!

Il les quitta tous les deux et avala sa salive en avançant vers Sasuke. Il vit sa famille saluer les deux autres et Yoru monter dans la voiture en même temps que Kakashi. Iruka choisit d'attendre a l'avant de la voiture.

Naruto se fit face à Sasuke, et si ces yeux brillaient, il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il devait être fort. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et Sasuke le regarda faire. Il lui tendait une enveloppe.

-qu'est ce que...

-C'est ton cadeau! J't'avais dit que tu l'aurais aujourd'hui! Non attends, tu l'ouvriras après hein.

-ok...j'ai rangé le mien dans ton sac a dos, la poche de devant.

N'y tenant plus, le brun serra le blond dans ses bras. Celui posa son visage au creux de son cou et il y sentit une larme que son amant n'avait pas su retenir. Chacun s'agrippai et vêtement de l'autre.

-dis Sasu...

- tu ne m'oublieras pas hein?

-si ca se trouve c'est toi qui trouvera un musicien plus intéressant que moi la bas.

-Idiot.

-je t'oublierai pas promis, de toute façon ca m'est totalement impossible...parce que chaque seconde que je vis, mon cœur va vers toi...

-Je t'aime Sasu-chan

-plus que tout Kitsune...

Il l'embrassa, et après ca, Naruto, face a la maison, vit une Temari se tenant les mains et les larmes aux yeux et reniflant péniblement alors que Shika la calait, avec un air désespéré. Ca le fit sourire un peu. Le klaxon, le rappela a l'ordre, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient pris du retard par rapport a l'heure prévue.

Naruto remis une mèche derrière l'oreille du brun.

-Je vais devoir y aller...

-Moui...

-Je t'appellerai le week-end prochain...

-...

-...et puis je dois prendre mes responsabilités envers toi.

-responsabilités? De quoi tu parle?

Sasuke l'avait accompagné jusqu'a la voiture et venait de fermer la portière. Le moteur démarrait déjà quand Naruto sortit sa par la fenêtre, et déposa un doux et rapide baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-de t'avoir fait tomber amoureux de moi...

La voiture commença à avancer, et Naruto leur adressa un dernier signe de main en leur souriant.

-A bientôt!

-On veillera sur ce baka en t'attendant! lui cria Temari

-Merci!!

La voiture disparu au coin de la du chemin, et Naruto dut se rassoir a l'intérieur. Sasuke de son coté n'avait pas bougé de position depuis. Une main sur les lèvres comme pour garder la sensation du baiser un peu plus longtemps. Shikamaru et Temari, qui avait réussi à se calmer le rejoignirent. Il hotta sa main et un petit sourire étirait ses traits. -Idiot... Il regarda alors l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans son autre main, puis se tourna vers ses amis qui l'interrogeaient du regard.

-Sas...

-on rentre?

----------------------------------

(Dans la voiture)

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient dépassé le chemin. Naruto s'était rassis et regardait la mer à travers la fenêtre. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu en si peu de temps. A lui. Un moins...un mois et il pourra le revoir... Lorsqu'Iruka lui parla, qui était troublé par son silence, il répondit presque machinalement tant il était ailleurs.

-Allez Naruto. Tu les revois bientôt.

-hum...Moui...

-j'ai eu ton proviseur qui m'a confirmé pour tes horaires arrangées, tout est ok.

-...c'est bien...

-Naruto tu m'écoute?

Cette fois Naruto ne répondit pas, pacqua vrai dire, non il n'écoutait plus du tout. Il venait de sentir un objet dur dans son sac à dos qui était pose sur ses genoux. Kakashi avait du lui dire d'abandonner, parce qu'il ne parla plus. L'Uzumaki ouvrit la poche et en sortit le coquillage gravé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Wow tu l'as fait quand? demanda Yoru s'émerveillant devant l'objet.

-c'est mon cadeau...

-de Sasuke?

-...

Naruto retourna doucement l'objet pour trouver l'inscription à l'intérieur, et la lut doucement. Il posa une main sur sa joue en ce mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'a maintenant.

_Aishiteru Tenshi_

_Aishiteru Tayo_

_Aishiteru Kitsune_

_Je t'aime Naruto_

_Ton Sasu-chan..._

Il passa une main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses pleurs, des larmes de joie pour tous ces mots autant que de peine d'avoir à partir. Son autre main serrait le précieux objet contre son cœur. Il se rappelait de cette soirée ou le brun lui avait cherché un surnom. C'était ceux pour lesquels il avait hésité...son ange...son soleil...et puis finalement son renard, c'est comme ca qu'il l'avait appelé. Mais le "je t'aime Naruto", écrit en français, l'avait touché. Il na savait pas comment son petit ami avait appris à l'écrire et a vrai dire ca lui était plutôt égal. Le brun l'aimait, sincèrement, et il lui manquait déjà. Un mois...

Yoru, inquiet de voir son grand-frère ainsi, posa une main sur son bras.

-Naru? ca va? Tu pleures...

-hein... non c'est rien...j'ai...du sel dans l'œil...

Le blond renifla et lui sourit. Yoru acquiesça et ne dit rien. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient trop loin de la mer pour qu'un quelconque embrun tombe et irrite les yeux bleus, surtout avec la fenêtre fermée...c'est pourquoi il ne lâcha pas la grande main qu'il avait saisie et qu'il senti un peu se serrer autour de la sienne...

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Iruka regarda dans le retro viseur, pour trouver ses deux fils endormis, épaules contre épaule. Il était fier de son drôle de petite famille constituée au fil des années. Le dauphin regarda son grand protégé, heureux qu'il est enfin trouvé la plénitude à laquelle il aspirait.

-------------------------------------------------

(Dans la maison de vacances)

Les trois amis rentrèrent en silence. Toutes les tentatives de Temari pour meubler la conversation furent en général infructueuse, le brun demeurant plus muet que dans ses mauvais jours. Plus rien à voir avec la bonne humeur de l'après midi et que semblait lui inspirerez blond. Le repas se passa ainsi. Shikamaru fut convaincu par sa douce moitié de faire la vaisselle. Temari arrêta un instant de le surveiller pour regarder l'Uchiwa. Il était assis à la table vide et regardait l'enveloppe entre ses mains. La blonde s'approcha de lui en faisant un petit signe au Nara.

- tu ne l'ouvre pas?...

-hum...

Il regardait les mots écrits à l'avant _"celle ci est pour toi."_ Il la retourna. Le blond avait fermé l'enveloppe avec un point de colle unique qui maintenait un petit coquillage. L'éventail ouvrit donc l'étui de papier qui contenait son cadeau et sortit une feuille et la déplia lentement.

-Allez ouvre!

-Temari! Réprimanda le Nara d'ou il était

Le brun lut alors la lettre du blond. Ces yeux parcouraient le papier, suivant l'écriture étirée et penchée du chanteur et son cœur s'accéléra.

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive_

_Je vogue vers d'autres rives_

_Jamais je n'aurai pu croire_

_Que j'en arriverai là_

_Je tourne en rond dans le noir_

_Oui, je ne pense plus qu'à toi_

_Comment pourrais-je te l'expliquer?_

_Par où commencer_

_Dis-moi où aller_

_Tout a changé..._

_Rien de ce que j'ai vécu...ne m'invite à aimer_

_Rien de tout ce que j'ai vu...ne m'incite à rester_

_Je suis la...je n'attends que toi_

_Et je perds, mes repères_

_Dis-moi où est ma terre_

_Hey! C'est si fort et ca ne ressemble_

_Oh non, à rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

_Tu es celui que j'attendais_

_Celui qu'il me faillait_

_Tu es celui qui me donne...une raison d'espérer_

_J''ai suivi une étoile...qui m'a conduit vers toi_

_C'est si fort..._

_Pourquoi aurais-je eu tort?_

_Rien de ce que j'ai vécu...ne m'invite à aimer_

_Rien de tout ce que j'ai vu...ne m'incite à rester_

_Je suis la...je n'attends que toi_

_Et je perds, mes repères_

_Dis-moi où est ma terre_

_Hey! C'est si fort et ca ne ressemble_

_Oh non, à rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

_A rien de ce que j'ai vécu..._

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive _

_Je vogue vers d'autres rives..._

-Waouh c'est magnifique! C'est un poème?

-..Non...c'est une chanson...

La voix de l'Uchiwa était étouffée. Il continua de lire la suite du message.

_Je l'ai commencée ce soir la...je l'ai finie près de toi. Ce n'est pas une chanson triste, c'est l'expression de mon trouble quand je te voie, quand tu es près de moi. Tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissent et qui ne ressemblent à aucun autre. _

_Un jour, je t'ai dit, il faut prendre le temps de s'assoir et prendre la mesure de l"etérnité, et tu t'es assis. As-tu réussi? Je ne compte plus les jours passés ainsi face a l'Océan sans y parvenir non plus...tu sais pourquoi? C'est parce même avec tout le temps du monde, il est impossible de mesurer l'éternité, tout simplement parce qu'elle est infinie... j'ai eu beau chercher, en vain, les mots pour exprimer ce que je vis quand tu es la, pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère, pourquoi ma peau me brule, pourquoi je n'arrive plus a penser normalement, pourquoi mes yeux ne savent plus regarder ailleurs, comment expliquer la douce chaleur qui envahit mon corps et réchauffe mon cœur...je n'ai rien trouvé qui soit assez juste, mais c'est parce que les mots sont trop courts pour un amour infini, si fort...et ca ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai vécu... et même si le temps fut court, je suis sur de pouvoir te dire une chose...Je t'aime Sasu-chan!_

_Naruto _

Les mains du brun tremblaient et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Temari, totalement paniquée de le voir ainsi, lui, Mr Freeze l'homme dont les larmes devaient avoir gelées, pleurer...Elle n'avait pas lu le petit mot de fin, pour respect de l'intimité de son ami. Elle s'était assise a coté de lui, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de lui entourer le cou de ses bras dans un geste de réconfort. Geste contre lequel il se laissa aller, il ne pleurait plus, et au contraire un fin sourire se traçait un chemin sur son visage. Son blond, son ange, lui avait écrit une chanson, ca voulait dire qu'il le jugeait important pour lui, au moins autant qu'Iruka, et même Gaara... Il lui disait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui en se confiant dans cette chanson... Il se détacha de la fille aux couettes qui compatissait et la regarda quelques instants. A Naruto, qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'un mois il avait raconté toute sa vie...ces amis, qui le connaissaient depuis près de 4ans en savaient moins que lui. Il soupira longuement.

-Sasuke? Ca va aller?

-J'ai peur du noir...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient reprise a la fac de droit. Sasuke trainait avec Shikamaru et Temari dans le campus. Un prof venait de s'absenter a l'improviste et ils avaient l'après-midi de libre, quant a Sasuke, il n'avait tout simplement pas cours le Vendredi après-midi. Temari le regardait du coin de l'œil alors qu'il marchait. Ils avaient finalement quitté la plage trois jours plus tôt que prévu. L'Uchiwa avait passé l'ensemble de ses journées a assis face a la mer ou a dessiner quelques décors par ci par la. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, la blonde le voyait s'assombrir de jours en jours de l'absence du blond. Le week-end passé, Naruto l'avait appelé, et les deux jours suivant, il avait était de potentiellement bonne humeur, répondant même aux poissons-rouges qui lui parlaient de temps en temps (elles se sont reformées a la fac). Le blond avait encore deux semaines avant de quitter son école et commencer la fac, il avait déjà été remarqué et un producteur s'intéressait déjà à lui et le brun s'efforçait de penser qu'il avait l'air vraiment heureux en lui parlant.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers les dortoirs. Shikamaru et Temari étaient dans le même bâtiment que lui et avaient pu obtenir d'être dans la même chambre. Quand a lui, il n'avait pas de colocataire pour l'instant et ca l'arrangeait particulièrement. Son esprit flânait dans toutes les directions et il se dirigea vers les conversations de deux filles qui passaient à proximité, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment.

-T'as vu le nouveau? Il a les yeux bleus!

-Wé! Je suis sure qu'il est étranger! Il est trop beau!

-hu hu tu cois qu'on devrait lui demander?

-hihihi arrête! J'oserai pas, imagine qu'il y soit aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils, ils croisèrent d'autres petits groupes qui parlaient également du nouveau. Il est vrai qu'il était rare que quelqu'un arrive après la reprise des cours qui commençait le même jour pour toutes les filières. Il commença à se désintéresser un peu des blablas qui au final répétaient souvent la même chose, jusqu'a l'arrivée d'un autre groupe droit devant eux, dans le couloir.

-tout à l'heure, j'suis passée devant sa chambre, il était entrain de jouer de la guitare.

-il est trop cool

-moi il m'a salué na! Et Nakatsu m'a dit qu'il était super sympa.

-en plus vous avez vu! Il est dans la même chambre que Sasuke-kun.

-moi il m'a fait un clin d'œil!

-KYAAah j'voudrai trop d'un p'tit ami comme l'un d'eux!

-hihi oui!

Elles stoppèrent net, en rougissant en voyant que l'un des concernés, a savoir Sasuke, se tenait a quelques pas devant et disparurent en vitesse. Sasuke lui commença à s'inquiéter ferme! Un colocataire? Et merde! Adieu la tranquillité! Il accéléra le pas vers sa chambre ou des passants jetaient des coups d'œil. Il n'était plus très loin quand il entendit de la musique, apparemment jouée a la guitare, et venant bel et bien de sa chambre. Alors qu'il approcha de l'entrée, trois personnes qui visiblement regardaient s'éloignèrent. Il se figea net en passant le seuil. Temari et Shikamaru, sui arrivaient eux aussi en firent de même.

Devant eux, un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus cachés par sa inclinée vers l'avant et ses cheveux, dans une chemise blanche et un jean jouait de la guitare, on pouvait voire juste sous la rosace, une petite inscription comme une dédiasse. Sa voix cassée et claire, en anglais, s'élevait dans la chambre, il semblait entamer le refrain avec une force nouvelle, sur un rythme entrainant et rapide

-Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie

Nos deux cœurs battent au rythme de la prairie

Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies

Je n'attendais que toi!

Me voila!

Oh! Me voila!...oh! Me voila!

A tes cotés

Et tout à cout le monde est transformé

Me voila! Je resterai.

Et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher...

Sasuke ne peut plus tenir plus longtemps sans parler.

-Na...Naruto?

Le musicien stoppa net toute mélodie et releva les yeux en l'air, vers ses spectateurs. Au seuil de la porte, le brun. Son brun. Naruto déposa la guitare sur le lit où il était jusqu'a présent assis et se releva doucement. Puis c'est un grand sourire qui apparut sur ces traits.

-Yo!

Le brun ne se retint pas plus pour le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou halé et tant attendu Alors que le blond en faisait de même. Les gens dehors, crurent aux retrouvailles de deux bons amis et les filles chuchotaient déjà dans leur coin sur les deux meilleurs amis à séduire à tout prix. Si elle savait pensa Temari...Cette même Temari qui jugea qu'ils auraient tout le temps de saluer le nouvel arrivant plus tard et qui entreprit de fermer la porte et de faire fuirai les curieux, adressant un dernier clin d'œil au Kitsune avant de disparaitre.

Le blond se dressa alose sur ces pieds pour embrasser le front de son petit-ami.

-Je t'ai manqué?

-Baka!

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sasu-chan...excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps...

Cette fois ci se fut un vrai baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Un baiser tendre mais aussi pressé et long, pour rattraper tout le temps où ils avaient étaient séparés. Le blond rit doucement de l'impatience de l'éventail qui ne demandait qu'à toucher cette peau dont il rêvait chaque soir. Les deux lits simples pour rapprochés et collés en un et ils s'y allongèrent, se câlinant tendrement. Sasuke posa alors une question qui le frappa.

-comment ca se fait que tu sois interne ici? Enfin ta fac est la mais...et ton école...le mois...et

-c'est Temari qui m'a appelé...elle m'a dit que tu étais triste...

-hein? Mais! Mais ...et ton école? Et la chanson? T'as tout abandon...

Naruto posa son doigt sur la bouche de son aimé pour le faire taire.

-en fait tu sais quoi? Les arpèges et moi...ca fait au moins deux...et puis...t'avais raison...

-...??

Naruto sourit de plus belles en approchant son visage de la pale.

-un mois, c'est beaucoup trop long...

Sasuke sourit à son tour... et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Il était profondément heureux à cet instant. Celui qui était devenu sa source de vie, était a ses cotés, tout contre lui, il était revenu pour lui. Et il comptait bien à ce que ce soit pour un très long moment...

----------------------------------------------------------EPILOGUE------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mesdames et Messieurs Bonjour! Bienvenu sur "KonohaMusic" l'émission musicale préférée des jeunes! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un invité tout à fait spécial. C'est une étoile montante de la musique dont vous avez déjà tous entendu parler et qui fait sa première interview avec nous pour la promo de son premier album déjà dans le bac depuis hier. Saluons Naruto Uzumaki! Alors justement Bonjour Naruto.

-euh...bonjour

-c'est un grand timide! Vous êtes donc originaire d'un petit village du Sud du pays ou vous avez vécu jusqu'a il y a un peu plus d'un an...

-c'est cela.

-Vous avez donc été remarqué dans votre ancienne école de musique que vous avez quitté au bout d'à peine deux semaines? Pourquoi?

-hum...c'est personnel...

-oww Bien passons a ce nouvel album "Kyuubi" qui rassemble plusieurs de vos chansons comme "Brothers under the sun" mais aussi "I am Here" et "Je défendrai ma vie" ou "Always love" (Nada surf) mais surtout votre nouveau titre qui s'est arraché aux ventes "nothing I've never know". On dit pourtant que vous l'aviez écrite depuis déjà plus longtemps mais que vous refusiez de la sortir. Elle a depuis rencontré un succès fou notamment auprès de vos fans féminins.

-c'est exact...je l'ai écrite avant les trois dernières, mais c'est une chanson écrite pour la personne qui compte le plus a mes yeux et je ne voulais pas la produire, mais c'est cette même personne qui a insisté et a fini par me convaincre.

-ohow justement puisqu'on en parle, vous avez énormément de succès auprès des jeunes filles et femmes...une petite amie?

-hum...je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ca...

-voila un jeune homme bien mystérieux.

Vous avez actuellement 19ans et votre carrière ne fait que commencer, pourtant ce n'est pas dans la musique que vous voyez votre avenir puisque vous venez de finir la deuxième année de votre cursus d'étude pour devenir psychologue pour enfant. Cette vocation vous vient elle de votre enfance douloureuse. Puisque rappelons le vous avez perdu vos parents dans un accident tragique et vous avez grandit seul et du surmonter les affres de la vie des votre plus jeune âge.

-on exagère un peu les choses, je n'étais pas tout seul...mais c'est l'une des raisons oui.

- comment gérez-vous votre nouvelle notoriété et vos études? Votre vie a l'université s'en est elle vue changée?

-pas vraiment. Les gens me connaissaient déjà et mes amis sont toujours les même, tout comme moi. Disons que j'ai plus de demande d'animation de fêtes de campus.

-bien bien, si vous aviez un conseil a donné aux jeunes de votre âge...

-Suivez votre étoile et profitez des chances que vous offre la vie.

-Et un message?

-BONNES VACANCES A TOUS!!!

-Et bien que d'énergie. C'était Naruto Uzumaki en direct des studios de Konoha musique pour le dernier jour des cours avant les vacances d'été, et qui va nous chanter son nouveau tube "Better Together" (jack johnson) A demain sur nos ondes!

-------------------------------------

Naruto sortit du studio après avoir chanté et salué tout le monde. Mi-juin! Les vacances d'été commençaient aujourd'hui et il repartait pour le village aujourd'hui. Il français la dernière porte qui le menait a la rue et chercha du regard, les alentours avant de tomber sur un jeune homme brun, adossé au mur a coté de lui et qui le regardait, jouant avec des clés de voiture et un écouteur a l'oreille. Il sourit en courant le rejoindre.

- Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu?

-C'est ca les stars...

-baka!

Le brun se leva et entoura la taille du Kitsune de ses bras, un drôle de sourire naissant.

-Alors comme ca t'as pas de petite amie?...

-non...j'ai un petit-ami...c'est bien mieux tu ne pense pas?

-hum...si

Ils s'embrassèrent, peu soucieux des quelques regards indiscrets qu'ils pourraient bien croiser. Ils se séparèrent et le brun releva les clefs de la voiture sous le nez du blond.

-on rentre à la maison Kitsune?

-Oui Sasu-chan...

(pov naruto)

Vous l'avez bien compris, ma carrière musicale se passe bien, au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a chanter mes chanson devant des gens, mais finalement c'est bien, et puis de toute façon les gens ne comprennent pas forcement tout ce qu'elles impliquent. Mon album, on a choisi de l'appeler Kyuubi, pourquoi? Bah c'est un renard et c'est un démon, l'idée c'était de faire un contraste avec la couverture. C'est un dessin de Sasuke...je premier qu'il a fait de moi. Je l'avais jamais vu avant...Il a exposé quelques uns de tableaux et les critiques sont très bonnes...Il est bien parti pour être avocat et c'est aussi mon manager, et mon coach personnel, il veille particulièrement a ma santé et mon bien être qu'il dit...il en profite un peu aussi...

Temari et Shikamaru se sont fiancés et continuent de louer la villa. Yoru énerve toujours Iruka mais on le voit moins souvent depuis qu'il a rencontré Hinata, finalement il n'a pas eu besoin de conseils pour les filles, c'est un vrai tombeur, enfin sauf avec elle, ils sont trop mignon, tout timides, et ils n'arrêtent pas de rougir, du coup on a un peu moins de nouvelles. A propos de Yoru, je l'ai écouté, je ne regarde plus la mer tout seul pendant des heures, maintenant on la regarde à deux, enfin on fait que la regarder mais c'est bien mieux...

Ca fait presque deux ans maintenant...en fait ca fera deux ans a la fin de cet été, deux que tout a commencé, et surtout deux ans que tout continue et que l'on passe l'été dans la cabane de pécheur, qui n'est plus ma maison mais notre maison après quelques petits aménagements. Mais ca en fait ca nous est égal l'endroit, du moment qu'on peut être ensemble, tous les deux...On est mieux ensembles, sur cette plage, sur la colline des Hokages, dans ces endroits qui ne sont qu'a nous, a prendre le temps de vivre heureux...

**Owari**

Yattaaaaa enfin fini! pfiouuu c'était looooong. En plus je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin...et dire que c'était sensé être un Oneshot...ah lala je sais vraiment pas faire court!!

Au fait c'était le premier Lemon de Toya-chan, alors soyez indulgents...(Toya-chan: Maiiieuh!!!)

Nanou-chan: et ben ca fzé une plombe l'était temps!

Toya-chan: Maieuuuh

Nanou-chan: Sans dec, j'ai l'impression d'être l'editeur de Shigure (fruits basket). Ahlala ces ecrivains...

Toya-chan: Non Romancier! Romancier!

Naruto et Sasuke: ...

Toya-chan: ben? vous dites rien...vous ralez pas?

Naruto: J'ai peur de l'eau...

Sasuke: J'ai peur du noir...

Nanou-chan: Ils sont choqués...

Sasuke: bah j'finis avec mon naru-chan alors ca va

Naruto: J'ai peur de l'eau...j'était amoureux d'un psychopathe...et j'ai un p'ti frere pire que moi...

Nanou, Toya et Sasu: Le pauvre...

Toya-chan: bon! hum hum... reviews???


End file.
